The Day of the Generals
by WildClover27
Summary: A complicated mission to rescue an old friend goes very bad and the team stays behind to rescue an injured Garrison. Accusations are made and the outcome could go two ways. Warning: This is 16 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 1

Chief looked up sharply from his concentration on the chess board. No one was surprised at this anymore. Actor was the only one whose eyes followed the Indian's move from the table to the window. Chief peered through the diamond panes streaked with rain.

"Brass comin'," he called out. "American."

Terry put two fingers to her mouth and gave a piercing whistle for her brother upstairs that had all the men wincing.

"Must you, Teresa?" objected Actor in irritation.

"You ain't sittin' next to her. I'm deaf," Casino said sourly.

The girl ignored them. "Who?" she asked Chief.

"Don't know," said the young man, puzzled. "Hard to tell through the rain. Looks familiar, but I don't remember from where."

"Great," Terry looked at the empty staircase. "I'll stall him."

She got up and opened the door at the first knock. Her response, or lack of, had all the men's attention. The girl stared, her head laying over sideways like an owl. If they could have seen her eyes, they were as round as the same bird's.

The older officer stood on the porch, glittering beads of rain water decorating two nickel plated stars on each shoulder of his wool long coat. His expression was disgruntled to say the least. The man eyed the young woman in front of him up and down. It did not seem to improve his demeanor. He stood as tall as Lt. Garrison, but not as lean and muscular, hair military length.

"I know it's been over a year now," said the gray-haired man. "If you don't remember me at least offer me the courtesy of coming inside out of this cold wet."

Wordlessly, Terry stepped back to allow him to enter. He stopped inside to look around at the four wary faces before hanging his hat and coat on the coat tree.

"Where's your brother?"

"Craig!" The yell was almost as loud as the whistle.

Garrison came down the stairs with the barest hesitation of stride when he saw the general. At the bottom of the steps he stood at attention but did not salute. Something odd for the usually by-the-book younger officer.

"We need to talk," said the gray-haired general.

He sent another penetrating glance at the occupants of the common room.

"My men," said Craig. "This is . . ." He was cut off by the general.

"Mr. Grainger, Mr. Coletti, Mr. Sands, and . . . Mr. Borghese."

The con man and the officer exchanged assessing looks.

"I understand you are second in command of this group," the officer addressed the confidence man.

Those were fighting words with the other men.

"When necessary," said Actor with an amicableness that didn't quite reach his voice or his eyes. Actor was 99% sure he knew the identity of the older man, though no name had been given.

"I want you in this meeting also." It came out as an order.

Slowly and deliberately, Actor rose from his chair and ambled in the direction of the office. Garrison led the way. Terry started to follow, but a hand stopped her.

"Coffee," said the general. "Real, not that bitter excuse we're supposed to be drinking. I assume you have some. Black."

"I know how you take it," said Terry. She turned on her heels and walked away.

The three men entered the office and closed the door. The general automatically took the desk chair, leaving Garrison to take the facing chair. Actor turned two of the table chairs around.

"And to what do we owe this visit, General Garrison?" asked the confidence man, stretching his legs out with ankles crossed, as though unimpressed with the man and unconcerned about the reason for the meeting.

Will Garrison eyed him. "We've never met."

"I never forget a face," replied Actor, evenly. "Even across a tarmac.'

Will nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, what is the problem, Sir," asked Craig. "I assume there is a problem."

"We'll wait for your sister," said the general. "We will probably need her expertise on this one."

"What expertise?" asked Craig, dubiously.

"Her medical background . . . and her ability to work with both groups."

"Both groups? You're sending two groups in?" asked Garrison incredulously.

"You can't be in two different places at the same time." He did not elaborate.

Terry entered the room, balancing a tray of coffee cups on her arm like a waitress, or a barmaid. After closing the door, she set the tray on the corner of the desk and started to hand the first cup of steaming brown liquid to her father.

"It took you long enough," grumbled the elder Garrison.

The hand and cup paused in midair.

"I would be careful, what you say to her, General," said Actor with a knowing crooked grin. "You might find yourself wearing that coffee instead of drinking it."

"_Basta_," said Terry quietly, setting the cup on the desk.

She handed another cup to Craig and took the tray to the table, handing one cup to the Italian before taking her seat with the remaining cup.

"Okay, Dad," said the girl, taking a sip. "I figure you want me for something besides waiting on you."

"Allied Command conferred, and we have decided it would be best if you worked with this group and Kelly goes with Lt. Johnson."

"Kelly?" the two younger Garrisons said simultaneously in shock.

Even Actor frowned.

Terry's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Dad, cut to the chase. I worked with you for a year. I know when the manure has hit the fan."

The general started. "Washington wanted a firsthand observation of how much damage our planes were actually inflicting. So, they sent an aircraft on a recon flight with two American generals."

"Are they nuts?" interrupted Terry with an exclamation.

Craig and Actor were both thinking the same thing. Will allowed the outburst.

"Apparently. The plane was shot down over eastern France. One general was reported to be injured. He is in a German hospital under guard. The other one is in Gestapo headquarters, awaiting SS to take him to Berlin."

"Army generals?" asked Craig.

Will looked uncomfortable. "The uninjured one is Army. The injured one is Air Force."

"Max?" asked Terry with a sinking feeling.

Will nodded.

"Was Joe flying?" asked Craig with concern.

"No, fortunately for Max," said Will. "The pilot died. They flew out of High Wycombe."

"I assume 'Max' is Col. Gallagher's father?" asked Actor.

Craig shot a look at his second. "Yes." He turned his attention back to his father. "What is the plan, Sir?"

"Lt. Johnson's group will go in to get General Hastings away from the Gestapo. At the same time, we will remove General Gallagher from the hospital in the same town."

"We?" interrupted Craig. "Meaning you are planning on coming with us?"

"Yes."

The three stared at the man in surprise.

"Do you think that is wise?" asked Actor. "The Germans already have two American generals. If you accompany us, that puts everyone at risk for losing a third general to the Nazis."

"I'm going in with you," said Will with steel in his voice. He wasn't used to someone questioning his orders. No one, that was, except his children.

Now Actor knew where the Warden got his stubbornness.

"No, you're not," said Terry firmly. "Dad, I worked with you for almost a year. Your fighting war is long over. You're in the War Department, fighting with your brains and expertise now. And we don't have time to shape you up for the kind of physical work we do."

Terry was the only one who could get away with confronting their father, but Craig had to back her. "She's right, Sir. You would be a liability in the field."

Will glared at his two children. Actor sat back, sipping his coffee and watching the family dynamics that would ultimately have a major effect on this mission.

"May I remind you, I fought in a war," said the general. "I am familiar with war."

"That was over twenty years ago, Dad," said Terry quietly. "This is a different type of warfare."

Craig picked up her tact. "We are a special unit," he said. "You know that. You were instrumental in getting this team formed. I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't think you can do what we do."

Will turned his glare toward Actor. "And what do you think?"

Actor gave a small smile. He spoke with the 'voice' he was so good at. "I am afraid in this instance I must agree with Teresa and the Lieutenant. General, we don't follow one plan. We come up with several before going in. They change on the fly as the conditions change." He cocked his head a bit and looked directly at Will's eyes. "I don't believe you have the background for what we do. It was your dear wife's side of the family who taught Teresa and the Lieutenant what they knew before I received them, was it not?"

The general's eyes narrowed, and sparks could have flown from them. "And how do you know my 'dear wife'?"

Actor's smile widened genuinely. "Mrs. Garrison sent food supplies to us, at what I assume was a hardship to her and your eldest daughter. We all wrote letters expressing our appreciation for that gesture. Teresa had mentioned her mother speaks Italian, so I wrote my letter in Italian. She answered in kind, saying it was a pleasure to correspond in her native tongue now that her daughter and son are over here."

"That's beside the point," said Will, now ignoring the confidence man. "I came over here to get Max out and I intend to do it."

Terry tried again, "Dad, in the field you would be a liability to yourself and all of us. You aren't in fighting shape anymore and you are twenty years out of practice. What we do is not the type of warfare you were in. You need to stay here and allow us to do our jobs. You set this mission up, now let us get on with the task of getting Max and the other general out."

"You used to be a nice girl, before that Bradford man got hold of you," sneered Will, not knowing that same person was now deceased.

Terry shook her head. "You screwed it with me long before Jake came on the scene."

"And what kind of a liability are you?" shot back the elder Garrison. "You get upset shooting an animal," he added with disgust.

"I still don't like killing animals," she replied conversationally. Her voice took on a steel edge. "I met a war, Dad. A war you sent me too. You really think I'm over here cooking and cleaning? You know better."

"Teresa."

"Terry, shut up."

Actor did not like getting into other people's family business, but this had to end quickly. "General Garrison, due to the seeming nature of your relationship with your daughter, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you did not accompany us. Working two teams together is difficult enough without the tension between you and Teresa, and I expect we will need Teresa along."

Will knew he was outnumbered, and he did know his daughter. He had sent her here to spy on Craig's men and she had ended up as a sometimes part of the team, and the other team. Not to mention he didn't know who else she was working for. He needed some time before backing down in front of his two children and a man whom he considered dangerous. A dangerous man partnered with his daughter.

"Get me a refill of this coffee," he ordered Terry gruffly.

Without a word, she rose and walked out of the office. A minute later, she returned with the coffeepot, held with a potholder. Terry leaned over the desk to refill her father's coffee cup from the steaming pot in her hand. As she did, the little clover on her necklace hung down and swung back and forth. Will's eyes went to it and widened.

"Oh . . . my . . . God," he breathed in quiet disbelief.

Terry frowned and glanced down to see what he was looking at. A sinking feeling centered in her chest, which she covered with a look of confusion.

"Tell me I'm wrong," said Garrison.

The girl straightened. "Wrong about what? It's a gift I got the first Christmas here."

The general glared at her. She glared back at him.

"Anything else you're not telling me?" he demanded.

She almost answered on the defensive, but quickly changed her mind. "Yes. I'm pregnant," she said matter-of-factly.

All three men stared at her.

"I don't know who the guy was. Somebody I picked up in London one night."

"What?" roared Gen. Garrison.

Terry stared coldly into his eyes. "I'm not and I didn't. That's what you get for jumping to conclusions."

It was unfortunate that the first conclusion he had jumped to, with the necklace, was correct. She turned away and poured coffee into Craig's cup, ignoring his look of exasperation. Moving back to the table, she topped off Actor's cup of coffee and set the pot on the stone floor where it wouldn't burn anything.

When Terry sat down, Actor's arm moved smoothly around her shoulders, his hand gripping her arm firmly. Now her father was staring at Actor. Terry patted his hand and made an upward movement with her thumb. The hand and arm left her.

"It's all right," she said, reassuringly. "This has been going on for more than 26 years. We're used to it, you're not." She turned her attention back to the General. "Why Kelly?" she asked sharply.

"Because he is SOE. He has some clearance. And we need a replacement for one of Lt. Johnson's men." Will glared at her.

"Which one?" she shot back. "I do have a vested interest in this."

"Patterson."

"And what happened to him?" Terry asked, wishing the old man would just spit it out.

"Broken leg, I'm told."

At least it wasn't too serious, thought the girl. She frowned. "He's demolitions."

"Yes," replied Gen. Garrison to the unasked question. "Kelly is free at the moment and was recommended by SOE."

"For demolitions?" roared Craig in disbelief.

Could this farce get any worse, wondered Terry. Yeah, it could, and it would. "He's had good training," she said.

Both Garrisons stared at her.

"SOE and another demolitions expert," she said.

"Who?" demanded Craig.

Terry looked at him in exasperation. "How do you think that cathouse in Oslo got blown to smithereens?"

Now all three men stared at her. Actor and the Warden knew Kelly had gone along on that part of the rescue mission, but not that the teenaged boy had helped other than getting them into the place. Garrison was going to have a long chat with Casino when this was over.

Will slugged down his second cup of coffee. "Do you have anything to eat in this place?" he demanded of his daughter. "I haven't eaten since oh-five hundred."

It was a few minutes shy of noon. Terry rose without a word and took the coffee pot with her. She might as well make another pot of coffee and sandwiches for everyone. The two younger Garrisons left the room, one for food and the other for maps. It left Will alone with Actor. The con man rose and approached the older Garrison.

"May I ask you a question, General?" broached Actor, standing at his full six-foot and four-inches.

"You may ask, Mr. Borghese," replied Will, with the implication in his voice that the man might not get an answer.

"I am called Actor," said the Italian. "We do not use our real names. Tell me, why are you risking the lives of three of your children on this mission? Especially the youngest. Surely there are other SOE operatives capable of going with Lt. Johnson."

"And what business is it of yours to question me regarding my family?" shot back the General.

"Lt. Garrison is our commanding officer and we have worked with Teresa, Christine, and Kelly. I would say _we_ have a vested interest in this matter."

"And I say it's none of your damn business!"

Before Actor could respond, the door opened, and Craig entered with two rolled maps under his arm. He had heard the raised voice and wondered what was going on now.

Actor acknowledged the conversation was over, for now, with a tilt of his head toward the General and returned to his seat. The Lieutenant stepped up beside him and lay the maps on the table, giving the con man a warning glare, which was ignored. Will slowly walked over to the other side of his son.

"Where did the plane go down?" asked Craig.

Reluctantly, Actor stood to observe.

Terry was muttering to herself with her head in the refrigerator, deciding what she could make for lunch that would satisfy her father. Casino walked in and she held a cloth covered bowl out to him without looking. He took it and set it on the table. A couple more plates and bowls were passed to him

"Who is that?" asked the safecracker. "You and the Warden don't look too happy and Actor sure isn't."

Terry straightened, a jar of mayonnaise and one of mustard tucked in her arm and a plate of bread in one hand. She placed them on the table, beside the covered plates and bowls.

"He's our father," she said. Her head turned to look at Casino. "What makes you say Actor isn't happy?" She knew Actor wasn't but wondered how Casino knew it.

Casino shrugged, lifting the cloth from one of the plates that held sliced meat. "You and the Warden came out and Beautiful didn't. Heard the old man yelling at him."

Great. This was going to be one heck of a mission. "What did Actor say?" she asked warily.

"Don't know if he said anything. Didn't hear him if he did. And the Warden went back in there."

Leave it to Dad to get in an argument with Actor. Why not? He could fight with a saint. With as much affection as she had for the confidence man, she had to admit, he wasn't a saint.

"So, what's goin' on?" probed Casino.

Terry pushed the plate of bread and the dish of butter toward him. "Here, butter the bread and make yourself useful," she said. As Casino reached behind him into the silverware drawer, she continued. "Two-part mission, two teams. Us and Johnson's."

"What?" objected Casino.

"I'll let Craig explain it."

Casino began spreading butter on the bread slices as the girl opened jars and uncovered the other dishes. Fifteen minutes later, they had two plates of sandwiches, using up the rest of the meat and cheese. Shopping would have to wait until they got back to England. At least there was another big pot of stew for supper. If the guys had not been here, Terry would have been tempted to break out a couple cans of Spam for the General.

"He isn't coming with us, is he?"

Terry, lost in thought, glanced up in surprise. "Who, the General?" At Casino's nod, she said, "I think we got him talked out of it."

Casino watched her put the bread and condiments away. He was curious. "You don't call him Dad or Pop or Father?"

Terry grinned wryly. The kids might call him a few things, but they weren't repeatable in polite company. "Rarely. You'll see when you've been around him awhile."

She picked up the refilled coffee pot and one plate of sandwiches. Casino followed her out with the other plate of sandwiches. He kept an eye on the girl while he put his plate in the middle of the gaming table.

Holding the coffee pot in one hand and balancing the plate of food on that arm, Terry took a deep breath, let it out slowly, pushed the door to the office open and stepped inside.

9


	2. Chapter 2

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 2

The pot of stew was simmering on the hob in the kitchen. The group that came out of Garrison's office did not even mention the enticing aroma. If fact, they weren't mentioning anything, not even Casino.

Garrison, Actor and Gen. Garrison remained in the office, intent on coming up with several variations on the plan to remove Max Gallagher from the hospital he was in. Actor held up a finger for the Lieutenant to wait a moment. He walked out to his chair and retrieved his pipe and bag of tobacco. On returning to the office, he stood beside Garrison and began the ritual of building his pipe. Will had taken his from his inner pocket and was doing the same thing where he stood on the other side of his son. Both smokers leaned forward to see the other.

"Nice brier," remarked Actor, amicably.

Craig glanced at him. He had heard the slight touch of con in the Italian's voice. Actor ignored him and lit his pipe, taking a couple healthy puffs to get it going. The familiar scent of the tobacco smoke reached Garrison's nostrils. A second or two later, a different tobacco scent glided past him from the other side. They didn't clash, but they weren't the same.

"Nice blend," acknowledged Will. "Local?"

"A delightful little shop on the East End of London," replied Actor. "It managed to survive the Blitz."

This was getting too surreal, thought Craig.

The office wasn't the only place. The telephone rang as Terry was walking past it from checking on the stew. She picked up the receiver.

"Mansion."

"You're there!" said a surprised voice in her ear.

"Ye-ah," said Terry dubiously. "What's up, Chris?"

"What the heck is going on?" demanded the younger Garrison girl. "I just got home from the bread line and Dirk tells me Kelly was called out to join an army group. Is he with you?"

"Not exactly," said Terry cautiously.

"Who exactly is he with then?" demanded Chris.

"Another group," was all Terry could say. Their old man had good ears yet.

"You can't talk, can you?" asked Crystal, catching on.

"Got that right," replied the older girl.

"Whose stupid idea was it to put Kelly with regular Army?" demanded Chris.

"Ten guesses," hissed Terry stealthily.

There was a pause on the other end as the younger girl thought about it. "Dad?"

"Yup,"

"He's in Washington."

"Nope."

"He's here?" squeaked Chris.

"Um hmm."

"Maybe I'd better get lost for a while."

"Good idea," agreed Terry.

"When will you be back?"

"No idea," said Terry softly. "Don't call us, we'll call you."

"Gotcha."

GGGGG

Attempting to concoct contingency plans with Actor had been trying to say the least for Craig, with his father trying to put in his two cents at every turn. The Lieutenant came to the rapid conclusion he and his second would be going over all this again on the transport to France.

Supper turned out to be another problem. In the kitchen, Terry had dished out bowls of soup for the men, leaving hers in the pot while she waited for the herb scones to get done. The swinging door pushed in and Will walked in, his bowl in hand. Terry had just taken the baking sheet of scones from the oven and was transferring them to a plate at the kitchen table. She looked up in surprise to see her father dip the ladle into the pot and scrape up the last of the stew into his bowl atop his portion. It would not have done any good to say anything.

"Are those coming out?" asked the older Garrison, pointing his chin at the scones.

"Yes, Sir," said Terry wearily.

She picked one up and dropped it into his bowl onto her portion of stew. She watched the old man leave the kitchen. Placing the rest of the scones on the plate, she took it out and put it in the middle of the dining room table. Craig glanced questioningly at her as she walked back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the girl returned and sat down in her chair at the corner of the table beside Actor and her father. The confidence man glanced at the Spam sandwich on the girl's plate and frowned. He wasn't the only one looking at Terry with confusion.

"That all you're eating?" asked Craig.

"Yes," replied Terry. "I'm not hungry."

Casino looked at the bowl of stew that was being heartily inhaled by the general. He started to say something, but Terry cut him off.

"Drop it, Casino," she said warningly.

"Naw, Sister . . . "

"Leave it alone, Casino," ordered Craig.

By that time, the other men had seen what was going on, and they weren't happy either. Actor was the next to lose his usually well controlled temper. He began to rise from his chair and got Terry's fingernails in his thigh for his trouble.

"_Basta_," Terry said softly.

Angry hazel eyes looked down at her. She shook her head and he took his seat. Terry's fingers rubbed where her nails had dug into his leg.

"Good stew," said the general. "Not much of it."

That almost started a major upset.

"Thank you," replied Terry, taking a bite of sandwich. "We weren't expecting company."

"Want mine?" Craig asked his sister.

"No," she smiled at him. "You need it more than I do."

Will looked at his daughter, "That in the pot was yours?"

"What . . . ?" Casino started to say, before Chief kicked him in the leg.

Terry just looked at her father. This wasn't anything new.

"You should have said something," grumbled Will, as though it was her fault.

"It was too late," said Terry. "What I have is fine." Thank heavens, they weren't taking Dad with them.

GGGGG

The roar of the plane engines did not stop Garrison and Actor from rehashing the plans. Terry sat down beside them, simply listening and not offering anything. Craig turned the map in her direction and pointed to a spot with his finger.

"We're coming down here." He moved his finger to a village about five kilometers away. "This is where they are keeping Max, in a heavily guarded hospital."

"And we're going to do the usual routine with you as the SS general and this time Actor is the doctor," reiterated Terry. "What am I doing and where?"

Craig looked at his sister with a smile. "You're a nurse. You speak French and German. You come in with Actor and take care of Max."

Terry had learned a long time ago, that plans could go wrong. "So, saying we get Max out without any problem." She stifled a grin at Actor's raised eyebrows and a knowing look that it would be improbable. "Where do we go?"

Craig ignored his second, though he was of the same frame of mind. He pointed on the map to an area in the middle of nowhere. "We all rendezvous here."

"We?" asked Actor.

Garrison nodded with a frown.

"Both teams?" objected Actor and Terry at the same time.

"They are having both teams in the same place at the same time?" asked Terry in disbelief.

Craig nodded. "We will be picked up by three German supply trucks, only instead of Germans it will be SOE and resistance. We will be hidden behind boxes in all three vehicles and driven to the airfield, twenty kilometers away."

"Why not just go there?" asked Actor.

Garrison looked at his sister. "You work with Randy more than I do. You think he can do this without help?" He didn't want to mention Garrison help.

Terry sighed. "I don't know," she said shaking her head. "Alone, maybe not. But Carter is capable and so is Kelly."

Garrison wasn't happy either. "Well, this is the way it's been set up, so this is the way we're going to do it."

Actor shook his head. "I don't like it." It put all of them and the two generals at risk.

"That's unanimous," agreed Garrison. He folded the map up and stuck it in his inner jacket pocket. "I'll brief the others."

Another hour of zigzagging around known areas of anti-aircraft installations had them approaching the drop zone. They all rose and got in the order Garrison wanted, parachutes on and hooked up to static lines. Chief went out first, followed by Casino, Actor, Terry, and Goniff. Garrison made sure all the chutes had opened before freefalling out of the opening.

No telltale headlights were spotted and there wasn't a welcoming committee of German soldiers waiting for them. A Resistance man stepped up and passwords were exchanged. The group was led to a small abandoned farmhouse two miles away.

Louis pointed out the bags of uniforms on the floor and apologized for not knowing the sizes needed. He went over the map with Garrison and Actor, pointing out locations and roads to get to the hospital holding the Army Air Force general. Another, smaller paper was produced by the Frenchman with the blueprints of the hospital and the locations of the guards.

An impressive German staff car and a German ambulance had been secured and were hidden in the woods. Louis expressed his displeasure with having little time to acquire the vehicles, uniforms and papers for all of them. Garrison could only sympathize with him on that.

After the Frenchman slipped out into the darkness and disappeared, Terry wandered over to the bags.

"How are we gonna do this, Warden," asked Chief.

Garrison gathered the rest of the men together while Actor slipped out to keep watch. Terry took the two bags into the little bedroom off the main room while Craig explained the plan and showed the men the blueprints.

"I don't like it," objected Casino, as always. "This is going too smooth. We have uniforms, papers, and vehicles. Something's gotta go wrong."

"It already has."

The men turned to look at Terry standing in the doorway. She stepped up to the table and tossed two of the folded identification papers in front of her brother. He frowned.

"What?"

Terry sighed. "Actor's supposed to be the doctor. You're supposed to be the general. Well, they have you as the doctor and Actor as the general. If we could reconstruct the identification papers to match you, which I doubt we can without glue, the general's uniform will be tight on Actor and the doctor's uniform is smaller."

"Knew it," said Casino in disgust. "Knew it was going too smooth."

Garrison ignored him. Goniff and Chief were watching the Lieutenant to see what was going to happen next.

"What about your nurse's outfit?" Craig asked.

"It's fine," shrugged the girl. "Just a tad short, but I won't be dealing with the officers. I'll be working on Max."

Garrison trusted his sister's knowledge of hospital. "I don't know anything about medicine."

Terry shook her head. "You will stand and supervise me making sure Max is okay and can be moved."

"It means I will have to leave in the back of the ambulance and Actor will be in the staff car."

"At least until we get clear enough to switch places," said Terry. "But it doesn't help if we're stopped and they want our papers." She pointed her chin at the papers. "You're a major and Actor's a general."

Garrison looked around the table at his men. "Goniff, you'll drive the staff car. You wait in the staff car while we get General Gallagher. Chief, you'll drive the ambulance. Casino, you'll ride in the ambulance. You and Chief will come in with us and carry the stretcher out to the ambulance."

"It's just going to be me an' Actor in the staff car to the meeting place?" asked Goniff, with uncertainty in his voice.

"Once we are safely away, you and Chief will switch places."

Garrison knew the pickpocket was capable of finding the rendezvous and would have Actor with him, Goniff also tended to get nervous when he wasn't driving more than one of them. Right now, he needed to go over the changes with Actor. Casino was still grumbling and Goniff looked worried. Getting Casino out of the way was better than letting Goniff stew outside.

"Casino, go take Actor's place and tell him to come back in," ordered Craig without looking up from the blueprint of the hospital.

"Why me?" growled the safecracker.

"Because I said so," replied Garrison without any heat.

When the Lieutenant did not look up, Casino gave up and went outside to relieve the con man. Terry went back into the bedroom and shut the door. Shortly, Actor entered the house, eyes immediately going to Garrison.

"A problem already?" he asked with a mix of humor and resignation.

"Just a little change," said Garrison. He proceeded to discuss the little change with his second in command.

The bedroom door opened and Terry walked out, a disgruntled look on her face. Actor did a double take and frowned at the hemline that was just above the girl's knees.

"Nice gams," said Goniff.

"Thanks," said Terry, not at all sure she meant it.

"And just how are you going to explain your 'uniform'?" asked Actor.

Garrison looked at his sister, awaiting her answer to that.

"Easy," replied the girl, breezily. "Conserving material for the war effort."

Garrison lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe if they're busy looking at your legs, they'll be watching us less."

"Thanks, Brother."

Garrison grinned. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. Get into your uniforms," he said to the other men.

"I'll relieve Casino," said Terry.

"Dressed like that?" asked Chief dubiously.

Terry made a face at him. "I can still hold a gun. Even if my skirt is too high."

She headed for the door. When it closed behind her, Actor grinned at Garrison.

"She is certainly different from the women I am used to," said the Italian. "They would be happy to receive the attention and complements."

Garrison eyed his second wryly. "I don't think Terry is anything like the women you are used to."

"Probably wouldn't want to be compared to 'em either," said a voice from the window with a Southern drawl.

Actor shrugged.

The door opened enough to let Casino slide inside. He was shaking his head.

"Hey, Warden, looks like somebody short-sheeted Sister's uniform." He grinned. "Nice legs."

The sharp look he received from Garrison had him shrugging too.

"Get changed."

Fifteen minutes later, the vehicles were on the road to the town where Max Gallagher was being held in the local hospital. The lead staff car was being driven by Goniff. Actor was relaxed in the back seat, smoking a cigarette. Goniff glanced at him in the rearview mirror, wondering how he always remained so calm. Looks could be deceiving. Though his expression was unconcerned, Actor's mind was reviewing all they knew, what could go wrong, and as many scenarios as he could up with to get them out in one piece with the General.

In the ambulance following behind the staff car, Chief was driving with Garrison in the front seat beside him. The Warden didn't look as relaxed as his second. In the back, Terry and Casino sat on the bench beside the stretcher.

"So, you know this General Gallagher from where you live?" asked Casino.

Terry nodded. "The Garrison and Gallagher kids kind of lived between the two ranches when we were growing up."

She stared off into the corner of the ambulance, losing herself in thought. Yes, Max was a hard man, but at least he was around more than Will Garrison had ever been. She was concerned about what shape he would be in when they got to him. There had been no report, if anyone did know, of what his injuries were. The fact he was being kept in a hospital did not bode well.

GGG

The town had not fared well with Allied bombings. Large sections were rubble; some houses with walls blown away, but pictures still visible hanging on the walls and furniture still upright. The roads were a mess of downed brick and crater holes. Picking through the piles of brick were disheveled women, tattered kerchiefs covering their heads, who probably looked older than they were. Children, dirty and thin, sat on piles of brick and stone. The silence got to Garrison and Actor. There was no talking between the women and the children just sat wordlessly staring or half-heartedly kicking at broken bricks with the scuffed toes of their shoes, if they had shoes.

It was the children who suffered the most, thought Craig. It could have been any town in France, Germany, England, or any of the other European countries. Who knew what kind of lasting effects this war would have on the children.

Goniff sent swift glances at the people they passed as he tried to avoid the craters and rubble in the street. "Blimey . . ."

"Yes." The single word was uttered softly from the backseat.

As they neared the hospital, the German military traffic increased. A checkpoint stopped the little entourage and Actor's papers got both vehicles through quickly. As they neared the hospital, they saw it had not survived unscathed. One section was a heap of brick, pipes and twisted metal.

Goniff pulled up to the hospital door and got out to open the passenger door for Actor. The SS persona was in place as the general with the death head on his hat and the lightning bolts on his collar climbed out and stepped away from the vehicle. He gave a curt motion to his driver to pull the car forward to make room for the ambulance. Goniff hurried to do just that, wishing he was not being left out here by himself.

Chief pulled up and parked in the spot just vacated by the staff car. He left the engine running. Getting out, he went around the front to open the door for the Major. The tall blond looked almost as formidable as the dark-haired general awaiting him. The back doors were pushed open and Casino got out first. He handed Terry down and watched her attempt to smooth her skirt lower down her legs. It still wouldn't go past her knees. Chief came around and helped Casino remove the stretcher and carry it.

The four from the ambulance followed the general into the hospital. The entrance area was anything but clean with dust and pieces of plaster from the walls and ceiling on the floor. An elderly stooped man was trying to clean up with a broom.

Actor strode up to the reception desk and demanded to see Colonel Braun, the officer in charge. His stern expression, sharp eyes, lightning bolts and impatient tapping of his riding crop against the gloved palm of his hand had the corporal hurriedly dialing the telephone.

A short, dark-haired weary looking colonel arrived from down a hallway, clearly annoyed at being interrupted by what he must have thought was a corporal who did not know what he was talking about. The man straightened on sight of the SS general, but he was wary.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We are here to remove the American general and take him to Berlin," said Actor, irritably.

"I know nothing about this, Herr General," objected the man.

"Of course, you don't," spat Actor. "We are not announcing our visit here so the Resistance can attack us, as they seem prone to do."

The SS general reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Braun.

"Your orders," said Actor, impatiently. With a sneer, he added, "You might take note of the name at the bottom."

The forged signature of Heinrich Himmler was near perfect. Perfect enough for a colonel in a town in France. It was with some satisfaction the con man saw the color drain from the colonel's face. After a hard swallow, the man gestured with his arm to Actor's right.

"I will take you to him."

The five people followed the man down a hall and around a corner to the end of another hall. It was guarded at the end and the colonel waved the guards aside.

So far so good, thought Garrison, but he was still worried. So much could go wrong. Eying the back of Actor's straight spine and crisp riding pants, he would have thought the man was only annoyed at having to deal with underlings. Not for the first time, Garrison wondered if Actor had ice in his blood.

They were led to a room on the left, not far from the damaged section of the hospital. Another armed guard was posted at the door. The soldier, not much more than a boy, flashed a _Heil Hitler_ to the general and colonels, before reaching back to open the door. Actor pushed through first as befitted his rank. The others followed.

9


	3. Chapter 3

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 3

Actor glanced at the man in the bed. Wary eyes looked back at him from a long, thin, lined face. The man's right leg was propped up, and by the stiffness was either casted or splinted. There was a nurse on the far side of the bed, beside a tall, blond, well-fed by war standards, man wearing a white lab coat.

"What is going on?" asked the doctor in German. "Who are these people?"

Actor remained silent, forcing the commandant to do the talking.

"They are taking him to Berlin," replied Braun with obvious dissatisfaction. "Orders of Reichsmarschall Himmler."

"He is my patient!" objected the doctor. "He is not ready to travel."

Actor now took over. "I have a doctor from Berlin. He is perfectly capable of seeing the prisoner arrives in Berlin alive."

Now Garrison moved forward. "I am Doctor Wagner. What is the extent of his injuries?"

The German hesitated, not wanting to cooperate with these people, even if they were SS. It gave Terry an opening to slip between her brother and Actor to approach the bed. Ignoring the look from the German, she reached for Max's near wrist to take his pulse, not looking at him for fear of his reaction if he recognized her. The other nurse's hand shot across the bed and grabbed Terry's wrist. The look she received from the American girl was deadly.

Terry's voice was quiet and just as deadly as her expression. "_Entfernen Sie Ihre Hand und ausgehen._"

The two women exchanged heated looks.

"_Sofort!_" ordered Actor.

The German girl slowly released Terry's wrist and straightened. She turned and swept out of the room.

"I am waiting," said Garrison with impatience.

Actor stood by and tapped his riding crop against his gray gloved hand.

The doctor began listing the injuries. Terry listened with one ear, while checking Max's pulse and listening to his lungs. Gallagher's attention was on the two doctors even though he did not speak the language. So far, the 'prisoner' had a broken leg, sprained wrist and they were watching for internal injuries.

She moved down to lift the covers from the elevated leg. It was roughly splinted. The color was good, but the thigh was swollen. She checked the circulation in his foot, before straightening.

"_Herr Doktor Wagner_," said Terry. "_Schauen Sie darauf erfreuen_." It isn't casted she added, hoping Craig's German was good enough.

Garrison frowned at the leg. "Why is this not casted?"

"He is a prisoner. We need the supplies for our troops."

"_Lieber Gott," _said Terry disgustedly under her breath, just loud enough for Craig to hear.

Actor did not need to hear her. He understood what was going on. Actor's sneer now sent creases from the corners of his mouth almost to his chin.

He addressed the German doctor. "Imbecile! He is an American General. We have better ways of caring for important prisoners, and when we are through, _Der Führer_ will use him as a bargaining piece with the Allies. Now get him ready!"

"But, Herr General . . ." objected the German doctor.

"_Sofort!"_

Terry sensed Max would be worried because he couldn't get a good look at Craig, did not know Actor or that it was a con. She moved up closer to Gallagher's head and touched his shoulder.

In a very low voice she said, "_Oki_." She did not know how much Blackfoot Max still spoke, but it was the typical greeting of the tribe.

To his credit, Max did not make any sudden movements. His eyes fixed on her face and she gave a slow wink. His expression did not change, but his eyes showed a hint of relief with the recognition.

Actor took charge. "We are taking him. Now get out and let us get him onto the stretcher so we may get to Berlin before morning!"

The doctor stormed out, followed by Braun. Actor snapped his fingers at Chief and Casino, and they brought the stretcher around to the far side of the bed. Garrison stepped closer to Max's right side.

"I'm seeing this, but I don't believe it," said Max in a whisper.

Craig smiled, "Believe it. We'll have you back in England in no time."

"Sure," said Gallagher, afraid to believe it. "What about Gen. Hastings?"

"Another team is getting him," said Garrison.

Actor cradled the broken leg on the pillow and the five of them got Gallagher moved onto the stretcher. Wasting no time, they headed out the door. No one made any move to stop them as they made their way back the way they had come. It was enough to worry Craig and Actor.

Once outside, Garrison and Actor threw open the back doors on the ambulance. Heedless of the shortness of her skirt, Terry leapt inside and took the wooden handles of the stretcher, lifting with ease. Casino had the foot and eased it in along the wooden floorboards. Craig stayed outside the ambulance until he was sure Actor was safely in the staff car with Goniff. Maybe, just maybe they would pull this off without a hitch. He should have known better.

"_Halt! Hande hoch!"_

The doors to the hospital flew open with a resounding bang and soldiers poured out with an irate Col. Braun. Garrison didn't wait but began firing his gun. Casino had just jumped into the ambulance and whirled around, gun out firing at the soldiers.

"Go!" yelled Craig, trying to get to the door.

Casino held an arm out. "Come on, Babe! Jump!" He was still firing with his other hand.

The vehicle started to move, and Garrison reached his arm out to the safecracker. His fingers strained to reach Casino's. Fingertips touched and a sharp pain exploded in his right hip. Unable to stay on his feet, Garrison went down. Casino took careful aim, despite the bullets striking the metal siding of the ambulance and shot the German colonel.

"Go!" yelled Garrison, even as soldiers surrounded him.

Terry came up behind the kneeling Casino and strained to see her brother as the ambulance picked up speed. Casino yanked the door shut. Terry backed up, face ashen.

Damn! Thought Casino. "Baby, you gotta take care of him." He gestured toward the General on the floor who was trying to sit up. "I don't know how."

Terry had to know. "Casino, is he dead?"

Casino shook his head in frustration. "I don't know, Honey. He was alive I think when they got to him. The Krauts are getting smart. They surrounded him so I didn't dare shoot 'em. What happened after that, I don't know."

"Terry?"

The girl looked at Casino with stricken eyes before settling her features and turning to her patient.

"Are you okay, Max?" she asked.

"Forget that! What happened to Craig?" demanded Gallagher with a grimace at a bump in the road.

"He was shot before he could get in here," said Terry woodenly. "The Krauts have him."

"Dammit!"

He reached out, grabbed Terry's hand and squeezed it. "Terry, I never wanted Craig to get . . ."

Terry squeezed back and forced a smile, "I know, Max. It's what we do. It isn't the first time . . . for any of us. And it probably won't be the last."

Casino moved closer to the doors and opened one to watch the road. Terry crawled to the opening to the cab of the ambulance and reached behind the driver's seat to retrieve schmeissers. The underground was efficient if nothing else.

"What happened to the Warden?" asked Chief, concentrating on not driving up the rear of the staff car in front of him.

"Krauts shot him," said Terry with a steady voice.

Chief said something terse. "We'll go back for him."

"Yes, we will," said Terry.

She hoped there was something left to go back for. Moving back into the compartment, Terry shoved a schmeisser across the floor to Casino and checked the other one for herself. Casino slid the handgun to the girl, and she handed it to Max, who eyed her in question.

"Hopefully you won't have to use it, but if you do, take out as many as you can before they get us all."

"They're coming," warned Casino.

The first bullet whizzed past the ambulance. Casino aimed for the radiator with the schmeisser but had the same luck as the Germans. He wasn't sure he had hit anything. The road was getting rougher as speed increased on the ambulance and staff car.

Goniff's arm came out the window and motioned Chief to go around him. The Indian pulled to the left, downshifted and tromped on the gas pedal. As he passed the car, he heard machine gun fire coming from the staff car.

Casino was watching out the back. "Actor can't hold 'em off by himself."

"Neither can we," said Terry.

Chief's voice reached them. "What . . .?"

Terry took a breath to steady her voice and yelled, "Floor it! General Gallagher's the intel. The intel has to get to the rendezvous."

The ambulance surged forward.

"I'm outta range," called Casino. "I'll hit Goniff if I shoot."

The vehicle shook, shuddered, and bounced hard. Terry crawled over and tried to brace the splinted leg with her body. She knew it wasn't helping much, but even a little bit might make it more bearable for the man. It seemed like the rough ride lasted forever to the people in the back, however they weren't prepared for Chief slamming on the brakes. Terry landed on top of Max and Casino flew into the back wall behind the driver's seat.

"What are you doin'?" demanded Casino.

"Ambush." The Indian put it in reverse and backed down into some bushes, so they were hidden from the approaching vehicles.

"Huh?" shot back the safecracker, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Terry got the idea first and glanced at the general. "You okay, Max?"

"I think I was better with the Germans." he grumbled.

Terry got up and climbed through the opening into the passenger seat.

"Mind if we lose the windshield?" she asked Chief.

"As long as I can see to drive."

Terry grinned. "Casino, give me the pistol."

The safecracker took the hand gun and crawled into the opening to the cab. He handed the gun to the girl.

Turning her head away and covering her eyes with her free hand, Terry slammed the butt of the pistol against the glass. It cracked but didn't shatter. Casino moved forward and grabbed the gun from her.

"Watch your face," he said.

With more strength than the girl had, he hit the windshield again. This time it shattered, and a large hole appeared. He watched Terry roll down the side window, twist on the seat and pull herself half out of the window with her hands on the roof. She perched on the door and took the schmeisser out with her, hanging onto the wing window support.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," objected Chief.

"Get back in here," said Casino angrily. "Let me."

Terry peered inside at him. "I'm a smaller target than you." She listened. "They're coming fast."

Casino pulled himself into the seat, beside Terry's knees. The staff car shot past them, followed closely by two trucks. Chief pulled out of the brush he had backed into and up onto the road. He tromped on the gas pedal.

Casino and Terry opened fire at the same time. One of them must have hit something vital because the truck shot off the road and rolled over. The ambulance just made it past before the truck exploded into flames. Chief sped up to catch the other truck. The back flaps were pulled aside and four soldiers began firing at them.

"_Scheisse_," said Terry.

She and Casino began shooting again. Bullets from the Germans started pinging all over the ambulance. Casino grabbed a handful of Terry's blouse, and yanked her inside. The German truck was just passing a side road when another German truck plowed into the side of it. Chief slammed on the brakes again. Casino sprayed the rapidly approaching back of the truck with bullets. The ambulance came to a stop about a hundred feet from the back of the truck.

Another truck pulled around the one from the side road and stopped, men pouring out and taking care of what soldiers were still moving. The men from the trucks were not wearing German uniforms.

"Resistance?" asked Chief rhetorically.

"Looks like," replied Casino anyway.

Terry turned her head toward the back of the ambulance. "Max? You all right?"

"I will be if you ever get me to England," grumbled the general.

Terry was the only one who knew his sense of humor and laughed. The three in the front looked up as the staff car came around the disabled German truck and stopped. Actor got out and came around between the truck and the ambulance. Louis walked over to meet him.

"It is good to see you," said Actor.

"We have been watching since you left the hospital."

"Garrison?" asked Actor, with concern.

Louis shrugged. "He was put on a stretcher and taken into the hospital. I don't know any more than that. You need to get out of here."

Actor gave a falsely crooked grin. "I will trade you a staff car and ambulance . . ." He glanced at the broken windshield of the ambulance that matched the back window of the staff car. ". . . in reasonably good condition, for your truck."

"It is yours," said Louis. He snapped his fingers at his men who opened the back doors of the ambulance.

General Gallagher was carefully unloaded and deposited into the back of the undamaged truck. Casino had jumped down and slung the machine gun over his shoulder. He held a hand out and helped Terry down, while she was trying to keep her uniform skirt down as much as possible. Neither missed the covert looks of appreciation for her knees and legs from the resistance men.

Casino smiled and escorted her to the back of the truck. "Hey, Babe, if you got it flaunt it. And you got it."

The narrow-eyed look of disgust he received did not deter him any. He went down on one knee and cupped his hands, head close to the girl's knees. She placed her foot in the laced fingers, and stood, hand on Casino's head with enough weight to make him look down, away from her legs.

Actor was sitting on his heels beside Gallagher, feeling the pulse in the man's foot and gently checking the splint. Terry touched the confidence man's shoulder in passing and carefully lowered herself to the floor beside Max's head, keeping the wayward hemline down.

Actor ignored her. He looked at Max with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sir, but we can do nothing until we get you to England."

"I know," said Gallagher with resignation. He reached a hand out to touch the sleeve of Actor's uniform. "What about Craig?"

Terry shot a questioning look at the Italian and waited for the answer.

"From what Louis says, I believe the Lieutenant is alive. If he weren't, they would not have put him on a stretcher and taken him into the hospital." This wording was for the benefit of the Warden's sister as much as the general.

"You're going after him," said Gallagher firmly.

Actor nodded solemnly. "As soon as we get you to the first rendezvous and relative safety." He turned to Terry and the two other men who had joined them. "We are going to back the truck up to the other truck. There are boxes in the back we will block you in with." He had already come up with a con for why they were hiding people if they were stopped and searched.

It was a seemingly longer than ten minutes before they were on the road again. With no morphine to ease the pain in Gallagher's leg, exacerbated by the rough road, Terry rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is that man? The German general who seems to be running this show."

Terry gave a tired smile. "That's Actor. He's the best confidence man in Europe and the States."

Max turned his head to look at the two men seated against the other wall. "And you?"

Goniff gave a toothy grin. "I'm Goniff. The best second-story man in England and the States. And 'e's . . ." he pointed his thumb at the sullen man beside him, "Casino, the best safecracker and explosives man in the States."

Tilting his head back and looking up into the girl's face he said in surprise, "So, what Will said was true? They're all convicts from federal prisons?"

"That's us, Mate," admitted Goniff proudly.

Terry wasn't amused. "Dad's been running off at the mouth? About a covert team?"

"Just to me, Terry. And it doesn't go beyond me."

Terry sighed. What else was going to go wrong. A lot, she decided. Dang, she must be hanging around Casino too much. His pessimism was rubbing off on her.

GGG

In another hour, they hit a roadblock. Everyone in the back of the truck held their breaths. Though they could not make out the words, they heard the tones of the voices. The guard being questioning at first and then demanding. Another German voice came around to the passenger side, demanding what would have to be papers Actor did not have. The con man snapped back at the soldier in high indignation. Terry could see in her mind the deep creases from the corners of the Italian's mouth down to his chin beneath the sneer.

There was quiet for a couple minutes and then a new voice was heard beside Actor's door. The presumed officer made his own demands now. Actor again spoke in an only slightly less volatile tone. Terry, Casino and Goniff exchanged looks. They did not need to hear what exactly was being said, having heard it so many times before they knew it by heart. Now, they waited.

An order was barked out and the truck began to move. All four people in the back of the truck took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Another half hour and a turn down another road, brought them to another roadblock. This one started out the same as the one before, but this officer wasn't so accommodating. The four in the back froze as the flap on the back of the truck was opened and the tailgate lowered.

Actor was in fine form. Terry was the only one who could understand the exchange between the con man and the Wehrmacht colonel.

"What is in these boxes, _Herr General?"_ asked the German.

"Artwork, destined for Berlin and the collections of _Reichs Marshal Göring_ and _Der Führer_," spat Actor in German.

"If you are going to Berlin," said the colonel suspiciously, "You are going in the wrong direction."

"Of course, I am, you imbecile! We were already accosted by resistance and our escort was captured. It was sheer luck they blocked the road and we were able to get away. Do you expect me to go in a straight line to Berlin?" The sarcasm was thick and dripping in Actor's voice.

The colonel was not finished. "I wish to see for myself what it is you have in those boxes."

Terry stiffened. Goniff and Casino held their guns ready.

Actor's tone changed to a wicked dare. "Please, go right ahead. I have your name and rank. I would be happy to share that information with both of the gentlemen if any of the art is damaged so you can look at it."

While the colonel contemplated what to do, Terry frowned at the boxes in front of her. Unless the ones that went in last were picture crates, these were regular crates of mundane supplies.

"You may go on," said the colonel grudgingly.

"_Danke!" _It was spoken with even more sarcasm.

The tailgate went up and was latched. The sound of the flaps lowered and tied. Still, those in the back remained tense and alert. It wasn't until the truck had traveled quite a distance from the roadblock, they all relaxed.

"What was that about?" asked General Gallagher.

"That was what is known as a 'con'," said Terry. She looked at the other two men. "We've heisted art before," she said. "Do these look like artwork boxes?" She waved a hand at the boxes in front of them.

"Naw," said Casino.

"Bloody 'ell," exclaimed Goniff. "That's wot he was saying?"

Terry nodded.

Max's voice held a grudging admiration. "That man has . . ."

"Big brass ones," filled in Terry.

Casino shook his head. "Even I gotta admit, he's got 'em."

"'Ow many times has he pulled somethin' like this off?" said Goniff in admiration and thankfulness.

"I don't know," replied Casino.

"You guys should have started making tick marks from the beginning," teased Terry.

"Uh uhn, Babe," denied Casino. "It woulda made his head even bigger than it is now."

Terry turned to Max. "How are you doing?"

He looked at her. "Remind me never to pull a stupid stunt like this again."

"By the way? Whose stupid idea was this stupid stunt? And please don't tell me it was Dad."

"Some idiot in Washington," replied Max. "No, Will had nothing to do with it."

GGG

Twenty minutes later, the truck turned down a narrow track through the woods. Tree branches and leaves scrapped across the windshield and along the canvas sides of the truck. Actor had his gun in his hand, eyes scanning for trouble. About a hundred yards from the road, they came to a clearing. Chief slowed to a crawl. The place looked deserted.

"Perhaps we arrived first," said Actor, without confidence.

"No," said Chief, head facing forward and eyes scanning the woods. "There are five, maybe six out there."

Actor reached back and rapped his knuckles sharply against the back wall of the cab. Three guns were held at the ready.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 4

The eyes of the two people in the cab of the truck searched the area. There was nobody visible to Actor's sight.

"Car back in the woods over there," said Chief quietly, hand pointing out the direction below the level of the windshield.

"_Hande hoch!"_

Actor slowly raised his hands and tried to peer around the side of the truck where the voice had come from. Chief could see in the side mirror.

"'S all right," the Indian said. "It's Carter." He turned the engine off.

The blond man in the SS uniform of a major, came up alongside the passenger door. He took in the expression on Actor's face and gave an amused grin while lowering his rifle. Actor opened the door and climbed out.

Carter nodded. "She said you looked like an SS General."

"_She_ is back here!" yelled Terry. "Get us out of here!"

People began emerging from various parts of the woods. Lt. Johnson and General Hastings approached Actor. Kelly was walking over from another direction.

"Is Lt. Garrison in the back?" asked Johnson.

Actor shook his head. "The Lieutenant was hit. The Germans have him in the same hospital we removed General Gallagher from." He looked questioningly at Randy. "Can you handle getting Gen. Gallagher out too? We are going back after Garrison."

"No, you're not!" said Gen. Hastings adamantly. "Your mission is to get me back to England."

Actor tried to maintain his cool and answer reasonably. "No, General Hastings. Lt. Johnson's mission is to get you out, which he is doing. Our mission is to get General Gallagher out. He is in the back of the truck."

Empty boxes were being tossed out of the back of the truck by Lt. Johnson's men, except Carter and Kelly.

"The Krauts have Craig?" asked the boy.

"Yes," replied Actor.

"And he," Kelly cocked a thumb at Hastings, "says we can't go back to get him?"

"That's exactly what I am saying," said Hastings adamantly.

"Well, I got news for you, Buddy . . ."

"Kelly!" Terry strode up alongside of Actor and spat a guttural word at the boy, immediately shutting him up.

Actor assumed it was some kind of American Indian language.

The girl continued, eyeing her brother sternly. "Go check on Max and help get him out of the truck."

Grudgingly, Kelly turned and walked to the back of the truck.

"A girl?" questioned Gen. Hastings in disbelief. "And you call an American general by his first name?"

"It depends on the general," replied Terry, sizing up the man in front of her.

"Just who are you people?" demanded Hastings.

"Special Forces," replied Actor.

"And I'm afraid you don't have clearance for any more than that," added Terry.

"_Basta," _Actor said firmly to Terry.

Gen. Hastings eyed the impertinent girl up and down. "And just what would you know about clearance?" he asked derisively.

"It runs in the family," said Terry.

Not wanting to get into a situation she couldn't get out of, she turned and walked away. Actor had more tact and conning ability than she did. Even so, she had a bad feeling she knew exactly where this was headed.

Casino and Kelly carried the stretcher with General Gallagher from behind the truck to under the branches of a tree in the shade.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

Terry squatted down beside the older man and checked the splint and dressing on the broken leg. "He says we can't go after Craig. We are supposed to get him out."

Gallagher shook his head. "From what I can see, this Lt. Johnson has him out." He reached a hand out toward the girl. "You're not letting him stop you, are you?"

Terry shook her head. "We'll let Actor spin his con and go from there."

Goniff scurried over, frowning. "That ruddy bloke just threatened Actor with a court-martial if any of us go after the Warden."

"Knew that was comin'," said Casino with disgust.

"He can't court martial you," objected Max. "You're not regular army."

"No," said Terry, "But he can have our guys put back in prison and court martial Craig."

Kelly stepped in. "Hey, Max, which one of you has more rank?"

Gallagher chuckled cynically, "We're even, Son," he said and then added, "And he's Army. Craig is Army. I'm Army Air Force and you aren't."

Actor walked away from Hastings and Johnson before he lost his temper and squatted down beside General Gallagher. He made a slight show of examining Max Gallagher's wound and adjusting the dressing. Terry was kneeling across from him.

"We are not leaving Craig behind," whispered Gallagher firmly.

"No, we're not," agreed Terry just as quietly.

Actor spoke in the same low voice. "We do not leave one of our own behind without trying to get them back. Especially, the Lieutenant." He eyed the older Gallagher. "I believe you are _Army_ Air Force, correct?"

Max nodded, wondering where this was going.

Actor grinned wickedly. "I believe an _Army_ Air Force general can give orders to Army soldiers, even if we are not regular army," he suggested.

Gallagher grinned just as wickedly. "I order you to go after Lt. Garrison."

Terry turned worried eyes to the tall Italian who had just become their commander. "You have a plan?"

Actor shook his head. "We will do it as we always do in these situations. We will 'wing it." He knew Teresa well, and this next part would be difficult. "Teresa, you are not coming with us."

"Actor . . ."

He cut her off. "Listen to me. First, General Gallagher needs someone with him with medical training. You are it. Second, General Hastings will undoubtedly press charges against all of us to at the very least send us back to prison or have us executed. You will have to work with your father and the Army to get that stopped."

Terry looked at him in astonishment. "Actor, I worked with Dad for a year before coming over to England. It was a nightmare."

Gallagher gave a painful chuckle. "She's right, you know," he said to the confidence man. "Will has never listened to his kids."

Actor's eyes went back to Teresa, above a firm mouth. He switched to Italian. "You are a talented confidence woman. You must con him then and persuade him to work for the safety of his son and the rest of us."

Terry sat back on her heels. This wasn't the way she wanted it, but as usual the Italian had made his point. She looked around and picked up a nearby stick. Rising to her feet, she made a subtle motion for the confidence man to come with her and led the way to a tree about ten yards away.

Actor had followed with annoyance. He did not want to argue with the girl in front of a general who just happened to be a family friend of the Garrisons. Terry sat on her heels beside the tree and he did the same, facing her.

Kelly and Casino watched the two but stayed by Gallagher.

"What are they doing?" asked Kelly.

"Probably arguing," said Casino. "Leave 'em alone," he warned the teenager who was about to walk in that direction.

Kelly looked sharply at the safecracker. Casino returned the look steadily and did not back down. Kelly stayed but watched his sister and Actor as did Casino. The two seemed to be arguing, but were speaking softly enough nobody could hear them, and probably in Italian anyway. Terry smoothed the dirt in front of her with a hand and used the stick to write something in the ground.

"Just like the Warden," muttered Casino with a shake of his head.

The arguing seemed to continue for another minute. It was impossible to see which one gave in, or if both of them made concessions. Finally, Actor wiped out whatever had been written on the ground. The Italian and the Warden's sister stood and casually walked toward Gallagher. Neither looked happy.

"This is going to be great," muttered Casino in disgust.

"What?" asked Max, unable to see the approaching pair.

"I don't know," said Casino, "but it isn't gonna to be good."

Terry sat on her heels, facing the group of men across the clearing. She kept a surreptitious eye on Gen. Hastings.

Actor sat on his heels close to Max's head, one hand resting on the man's arm as though he was speaking to the injured man. His back was to the group.

Casino was pessimistic but not stupid. He knew Terry was watching Hastings, so he squatted down to Actor's right, but left an open view between them for Terry. Kelly sat on his heels to Casino's right.

Casino glanced at the con man. "You got a plan?"

"There is a plan," answered the con man. "Disappear into the woods behind Teresa and angle off that way." There was a very slight nod of Actor's head to the left. ". . . About a hundred yards and wait."

Casino gave an equally minute nod. He got up and walked around Gallagher. His fingers brushed Terry's shoulder in passing. She smiled up at him. The girl waited until the safecracker had disappeared into the trees before catching Actor's eye. She knew Max was watching them.

In Italian, she said quietly, "Don't hate me."

The Italian's features softened slightly. "I don't," he said in his native tongue. "Be careful," he warned.

"You too," said Terry.

She exchanged a searching look with him, not knowing if she would ever see him again. Now she knew Kelly was watching them also.

"Send Chief next in five minutes, and Goniff in another five," instructed Actor quietly.

"What about me?" asked Kelly.

Actor masked his features before turning to the teenager. "You stay with General Gallagher and watch out for your sister."

"You aren't going?" asked Kelly sharply in a low voice to the older girl.

"No," replied Terry. "I have something else to take care of in England. Now stay here."

Terry ambled casually over to Chief, not looking directly at Gen. Hastings, but fully aware of his location and what he was doing. She stopped in front of the Indian with her back to the general.

"Got another blade?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." He stealthily reached into his pants pocket and slipped a switchblade from it and into the girl's hand. "So, what are we doin' about the Warden?" Chief asked barely above a whisper.

Terry slipped the knife into a pocket of the too short uniform. "In five minutes, disappear into the woods behind you and angle so you are about a hundred yards behind where Actor and I were talking." She knew the scout well enough to know he didn't miss anything. "You should meet up with Casino."

"Okay."

The girl angled away from him and over to where Goniff was talking with Carter. Both men eyed her cautiously and Carter kept an eye on Hastings. The general was sitting on a rock, alone. Terry pasted on a smile.

"What's the plan?" asked Carter quietly.

"Goniff keep a careful eye on Chief. When he has disappeared for five minutes, go into the woods behind you and head about 100 yards to your right. You'll meet up with Chief and Casino."

"Wot about Actor and you?" asked the pickpocket worriedly.

"Actor will meet up with you. I'm staying with Max and going back to England."

"You're not going after the Warden with us?" asked Goniff in surprise.

"I was outvoted, by Actor," said Terry. "He'll fill you in on the plan." She smiled at the gamin man. "You be careful. All of you." She smiled up at Carter. "I think I'll go have a chat with Lt. Johnson."

"Sounds like a good idea," acknowledge Carter.

Terry walked slowly over to Randy and motioned him to step aside with her. They went to stand beside a tree. Johnson pulled out a pack of cigarettes and shook one out for Terry. She took it gratefully and allowed him to light hers and one for himself.

"What's going on?" asked Randy, taking a long inhale to match the girl's. "You're not leaving Craig behind, are you?"

Terry blew smoke out from tight lips. "No. Our guys are going after him."

Randy was a little uncertain. "Hastings can't really court-marshal Craig's men, can he?"

"No," scoffed Terry. She sucked in a cheek. "He can have them returned to prison or executed on trumped up charges."

"So, if they bring Craig back, they're still at risk?"

Terry nodded. "That's if they bring Craig back or if they come back."

"If?"

Terry smiled grimly. "Come on, Randy. You know any time any of us go out it is _if_ we get back and _if_ the mission is successful. There's no plan on this one. As Actor says, they'll come up with something on the fly."

"What about you?" asked Randy.

"I'm your medical person. I stay with General Gallagher. I'm going back to England with you and try to do my fighting from there."

Johnson had come to know her pretty well. "And that's okay with you?"

"No." She took another drag on her cigarette. "But I'll do it."

Terry glanced over to where Gen. Gallagher was laying on the ground. She wasn't surprised to see Kelly was the only one with him. She left Randy and walked back to sit on her heels beside her brother and Max.

"They are going after Craig?" asked Max. He had watched the big Italian fade into the woods not long after Casino had but didn't know about the others.

"Yeah," said Terry.

"I'm going with them after Craig," said Kelly firmly, voice low. "I go with them, or I follow them. Either way, I'm going."

Terry had known this would come up. She glanced at Max and saw the understanding in his eyes. Actor might accept the boy's presence, or he might not. She would leave it up to the con man. Secretly she wanted somebody from the Garrison clan to know what the end result was regarding Craig.

"I'll tell you when," said Terry in resignation. "You know where to go?"

"Hundred yards back from where you and Actor were having your little conversation."

Terry nodded. She checked the splint and dressing on Gallagher's leg and stood up to go sit on the ground on the other side of the older man. She could watch the rest of the group from there.

Chief was gone and Goniff was just leaving. Terry checked her watch. She didn't wait the full five minutes before nodding at Kelly to take off. Unfortunately, that was right when General Hastings realized a few men were missing. Kelly had just stood up and begun to step past Max's head, when the general yelled at him.

"Where's that mouthy man of Garrison's? And where do you think you're going. Boy?"

Kelly turned and gave the man a glare that would have made Craig proud. "To find a tree with some privacy," shot back Kelly. "Why, you want to watch?"

"Kelly," warned Terry.

"He's a pervert," said the boy with disgust.

"Go find your tree," said Terry.

She stood and walked over to the older man who had just stood up to try to intimidate her with his size. It didn't work. Terry looked up at him, allowing a hint of her disgust show through.

"Not that you need to know, but Chief is our lookout and Casino is too. They are watching for Germans."

"I don't believe you," barked Hastings.

Terry was past any tact now. "I don't care what you believe."

She began turning to go back to Max. Suddenly, her arm was grabbed in a bruising grip.

Randy took a step forward to intervene, only to find Carter at his elbow and a lightly restraining hand on his arm.

"Let it play out," whispered Carter.

Terry looked down at the fingers digging into her upper arm. Her voice was low and deadly. "Get your hand off of me. Now! At the very least you will be brought up on assault and battery when we get back to England."

"General Hastings!" Max's voice cut through. "I would suggest you get your hand off Will Garrison's daughter."

Hastings looked down at Terry trying to control his anger. "You're a Garrison?"

Terry nodded and looked at the hand again. She really didn't want to knock the man on his backside, but she would if need be. The grip relaxed and the hand left.

"It figures. Another Garrison."

"You're going to meet more of us," Terry said before turning and walking away.

Carter leaned closer to Lt. Johnson's ear. "I think you can handle this. I'm going after Lt. Garrison."

Randy nodded. "Go get him."

While Hastings was glaring at Terry's back, Carter stepped back into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 5

General Hastings looked around and noticed all of Garrison's men and the teen-aged boy were missing. His attention went past the girl to glare at General Gallagher.

"Now they're all gone! Where are they?" demanded the irate man in a voice too loud for the situation they were in.

Max was not intimidated by the man either. "I gave them an order and they are following it," said Gallagher, with a tone that dared the man to say otherwise. "And keep your voice down. Did you like being a prisoner of the Germans so much you want to go back?"

Terry deliberately kept her back to Hastings. She trusted at least one person would cover her. She had spotted Johnson's safecracker, Jacobs coming back at the sound of raised voices. The girl sat on her heels beside Max.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Fine," Terry replied in an unconscious parroting of her older brother. "I hope we get out of here soon."

GGGGG

As soon as Actor felt he was close to where the others should be, he began moving stealthily from tree to tree, gun in his hand. The light in the heavily wooded area was dim. It made trying to find the other two men difficult. A familiar bird call told him no matter how careful he had been, Chief had spotted him.

The Indian and the safecracker had found a small clearing. When Actor joined them, Chief was on alert, watching for trouble, and Casino was leaning against a tree truck with his arms crossed in front of him, pistol in one hand. The three waited silently, but not for very long.

Goniff strolled up with a grin. "Fancy meetin' you two 'ere," said the pickpocket in a quiet voice.

"So, where do we go now?" asked Casino.

"We don't," replied Actor. "We wait. The resistance should be around shortly to pick up the others. As there are four less to be transported, they may leave a truck behind. I prefer not to walk back to that town."

"And then what?" asked Chief.

"We know where the safehouse is. We contact the resistance and go from there," replied their leader.

"Quiet!" hissed Chief urgently.

The men ducked behind trees with guns drawn. Actor straightened and came out into the open as the young blonde teenager stepping from behind a tree to join them. He shook his head.

"Kelly, you are not coming with us," Actor said firmly

.

The boy gave him an equally firm look in response. "He's my brother. I'm capable. And you usually work with five in the group. I'm number five."

Why was it when he was in charge someone had to challenge his authority.

"You haven't worked with him, Actor," added Casino. "I have. We can use him."

Great. This was going to be a mess. Still, the boy had a right to go after his older brother. And if Casino was vouching for him . . .

"Let's get out of here before this General Hastings decides to come after us," suggested Casino.

"Don't worry," said Kelly offhandedly. "Terry will probably deck him."

Shaking his head, Actor led the group a little further into the woods. Zurich would not be a bad place to spend the rest of the war. If they could convince Garrison. If Garrison was even alive.

They hadn't gone far when Chief held up a hand and pulled his gun back out. Again, the others hid and watched.

Casino spotted him first and the look he gave Carter was wary and almost unfriendly. Actor stepped forward and frowned.

"What are you doin' here?" asked Casino.

Carter ignored him and watched Actor instead. "Figured I'd come along for the ride," he said. "You're show, not mine."

Actor took a slow breath. "I don't work with other confidence men."

Carter shrugged. "I don't either. But this isn't about us. Garrison had me pulled out of that prison and gave me a chance I wouldn't have gotten otherwise. I owe him for that, and I intend to pay up."

Actor shook his head. "We need you to go with Teresa. Help her. Hastings is not after Lt. Johnson and his men. You know Teresa well. You may have to keep her reined in."

Carter shook his head. "Lt. Johnson is watching her and from what I've seen, she doesn't need help. Hastings already tried to get rough with her. Wouldn't be surprised if she does file charges against him when they get back to England." The younger confidence man kept his eyes on Actor. "Like it or not, I'm going with you. I owe Garrison that much."

Though not as elegantly spoken as he would have, Actor recognized the same feelings he had about Garrison, besides their relationship turning unexpectedly into a friendship. He looked at the faces of the other men watching for his answer. He shook his head, really not wanting to do this.

Carter gave a jerk of his head for Actor to follow him where they could talk in private.

The con man strode behind him, out of hearing of the other men. They faced off. Carter did not intimidate easily.

"You may need another officer with you to get Garrison. None of them can pull that off." He said in the reasonable tone the others were used to.

Actor recognized the voice for the con it was. And unfortunately, the blond confidence man was correct. "I would rather have you covering Teresa's back," he said, but capitulated. "All right." Working with another confidence man would be a new experience for him, but then, this war was presenting him with many new experiences.

Carter figured this could be the only time he might have alone with the older man. "In case, this goes sour," the fair man said, "I don't know what kind of 'relationship' you have with Terry, but you should know, back then, she never gave up on you. She kept your things the way they were when you left on that mission. She never stopped hoping you would show up. And I don't think she ever stopped trying to find out where you were."

Actor did not need this now, yet at the same time he did need it. "Thank you."

With nothing further to say, they walked back to the others.

Chief had done a quick circle around the area to make sure there wasn't anyone coming after them. When he walked back into the clearing, he could see the two con men returning together. Though Carter had worked with them in Actor's absence, it was the Italian whom he took to be in charge and approached Actor.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Chief quietly.

Actor looked at his watch. "The resistance should be there with trucks. They don't have time to search for us. They will most likely leave the truck we arrived in behind. After all, they now have six fewer people to transport.

"You want me to go see?" asked Chief.

Actor nodded. He glanced at the rest of the men and looked back, unsurprised he was standing by himself. One minute the Indian was there, and the next he wasn't.

GGG

Chief crept silently around the trees and crouched behind some bushes, where he could see and not be seen. A troop truck had backed into the clearing beside the one the cons and General Gallagher had arrived in. The stretcher with the General was being loaded into the back.

Terry was watching in concern. Lt. Johnson moved up to stand alongside her and tried to lift the edge of her sleeve on the left arm. She tucked her elbow into her side, protectively, and said something to the Lieutenant. He backed off, but there didn't seem to be any animosity that Chief could see. With the stretcher inside the truck, Johnson cupped his hands to give the girl a leg up. She rested her left hand on his shoulder, more for balance, and grabbed the frame of the canvas cover to help haul herself up with his assistance. Johnson jumped up into the back of the truck after her and the tailgate was secured by one of the resistance men. The truck rolled away, followed by a car with two resistance men in it.

Chief waited for another five minutes to make sure nobody came back and nobody new showed up. Actor had been right again, as usual. The truck they had arrived in was still there. Satisfied, Chief melted back into the woods.

The men were back in the clearing when Chief returned. He stepped silently out of the woods behind Actor.

"They're gone and they left the truck like you said," Chief said quietly behind the taller man's right ear..

It gave him a little bit of satisfaction that Actor almost jumped at the voice behind him. The Indian liked to sneak up on Garrison, but the Warden had gotten used to him just appearing out of nowhere. Actor hadn't had enough opportunities to get used to it . . . yet. He frowned. "Somethin' must have happened to Terry after we left. She's favorin' her arm."

"Told you she'd belt Hastings," said the Garrison boy confidently.

"Wrong arm," said Chief. "It's her left. She swings with her right."

"Hastings grabbed her left arm, hard," added Carter. "Hope he left bruises."

"What?" demanded Casino in outrage.

Carter shrugged. "More evidence for her to file charges against him when he files charges against us."

"Come on," said Actor, indicating they should go back to the truck.

GGGGG

"You know what they have done falls under desertion, don't you?"

Did this man never give it a rest? Even Max was getting tired of him, besides the bouncing and bumping over what must have amounted to trails that was sending sharp pains through the break in his leg. Terry's leg was pressed alongside his for support, but it was of little help.

"Answer me, Girl!"

"I'll answer you," snarled Gallagher. "It is not desertion when they are acting on my orders."

"We'll see about that," shot back Hastings. "What's the matter with you, Girl. Too afraid to answer me?"

Terry looked at Max and said quietly in Blackfoot, "I don't encourage idiots."

The injured man understood enough of what she said to respond with a grin.

"Answer me, dammit!"

Terry sighed and looked at the irate general. "My name is not 'Dammit'. And unless you speak fluent German, I suggest you sit there and keep your mouth shut until we are safely on the plane or better yet until we return to England."

"How dare you!" sputtered Hastings.

"Want me to shut him up for you, Terry?" asked Harry, the demolitions man of Johnson's group.

"No," answered the girl. "What's he up to now? Six, he's going to press charges against?"

Max answered before Hastings could start in again. "Eight counting Craig and you."

"Shoot, there's only three left and he can report two whole groups," said Terry.

"Don't think I won't," barked Hastings.

Maury, the second story man, hauled himself to his feet and made his way on steadier feet than the others could, to stand looking down at the general. The others watched in curiosity.

"In that case, it doesn't much matter what we do," said Maury with a nasty smile. "The lady told you to sit down and shut up. If you open your mouth one more time, we'll tie you up and gag you for the safety of this group. And I think you know we are quite capable."

The general seemed to think about it and looked away. Maury stood looking down for a couple seconds longer, then went back to look out the back for trouble.

The rest of the ride to the pick up was in silence except for Terry checking on Max. The transfer to the plane was swift and soon they were in the air. Max's stretcher was on the floor between the two side benches with Terry sitting where she could reach him.

They landed at the Army Air Force base outside of London. General Gallagher was taken into the base hospital, with Terry accompanying him. Lt. Johnson and his men herded General Hastings to a car that hurried him away to Allied Command.

Once Max was in the hands of the base surgeon, Terry commandeered a jeep and headed for the Mansion, and her father. She was halfway home when it struck her the duffle with her and Actor's things was in the back of the other truck in France. Oh well, Actor would need the bag with his clothes and makeup kit. She tucked the very short dress between her thighs again and hoped she didn't run into anybody before she got back to the mansion. Even as tired as she was, Terry made it back to the estate in almost record time.

She bounded up the stone steps and burst into the house. Gen. Garrison came to the door of Craig's office and stared at his middle daughter.

"Did you get them out?" he asked.

"Yes," said Terry. "I need to speak to Lt. Martin. Can you get him at this hour?"

Will ignored that. "Where's your brother . . . and his men?"

Terry really didn't want to take time for this, but knew she had to. "They're still in France. Craig was shot and captured. Our guys, Kelly, and one of Lt. Johnson's men stayed behind to get him out." She looked askance at her father. "I need Lt. Martin, now, Dad!"

Garrison was staring at the uniform that kept creeping up to his daughter's knees. "What are you wearing?" he demanded in disgust.

Remembering one of Actor's favorite phrases, she replied, "Second hand clothes." Shaking her head, she pushed past her father into the office and sat at Craig's desk. Ignoring her father, she picked up the phone and placed a call to the War Department in Washington, DC.

"Will you talk to me?" demanded Will. "What happened to Craig?"

The call went through quicker than usual. "This is General William Garrison's daughter." She rattled off her clearance number. "I need Lt. Martin on the phone, and I need him now!" There was a pause. "I don't care if he's on the toilet! Get a phone to him."

Apparently, Lt. Martin wasn't indisposed, as his voice came over the phone almost immediately.

"Hey, it's Terry," said the girl. "We have big trouble on this end. I need you to find anything you can get on Major General Curtis Hastings. He's pressing charges against two special forces units for dereliction of duty, desertion, and threatening an officer with bodily harm." Terry listened a moment. "Yes, one of them is Craig's group and the other is Lt. Randall Johnson's." She gave a cynical laugh. "To the first one, no. To the second one, kind of. We threatened to tie him up and stuff a sock in his mouth to keep him from bringing the whole German army down on us."

"Oh my God," groaned Will. Only Craig and Terry could get in that kind of trouble.

After a few more words with the Lieutenant, Terry hung up the phone and turned to take on her father.

"I want to know what happened and I want to know now!" demanded Garrison, face thunderous.

Terry leaned back in Craig's desk chair and studied the older Garrison. "If you have any coffee. I prefer the real thing, with sugar, and I could use some right about now."

Will stared at her.

"If not, then I suggest you have a seat. This is going to take a while."


	6. Chapter 6

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 6

Chief climbed behind the wheel in the cab of the truck, and started the big engine up with satisfied ease, Actor got in on the passenger side, while the other men settled themselves in the back. The truck pulled out and headed back the way it had come.

"Got a back route in?" asked the Indian.

Actor nodded. He pulled out the map and held it open so Chief could alternately look at the map and the road.

"We will go to the north and circle around to enter the town from the east."

"Got it," affirmed Chief.

Actor folded the map and tucked it inside his tunic. He sat back, seeming to lose himself in thought. He was trying to come up with a con that would get them into the hospital, but for the life of him, could not come up with one. Too many of them had been seen and would be recognized. He would have to wait until they connected with the resistance again.

"Could be worse," said Chief quietly.

"Undoubtedly," replied Actor. He looked at their scout. "What is your take on that?"

"At least you got Terry out of this mess."

"And into one of her own," said the con man. "At the risk of sounding like Casino, it probably will get worse for both of our groups."

"Got faith in you, Man," said Chief. "You'll get the Warden free and get us out."

Actor wished he had that same faith in himself.

"At least the Warden ain't going to find something to blow up."

That was if the Warden was even alive.

They took a convoluted route all the way back to the town where the resistance was. By that time, it was dark. As usual, when needed, Chief found a way in without a road block. They drove up and down alleys, skirting streets as much as possible, until they reached the print shop Louis was owner of.

The rumble of the truck and the sound of it stopping in the alley behind his business and home, had Louis peeking down around the blackout curtains. Actor had gotten out and was looking up. A minute later, the back door of the shop opened and an arm beckoned Actor inside.

The con man gave the French password.

Louis favored him with a look of annoyance. "I recognized you. Where is Garrison?"

"He was shot and was seen being carried into the same hospital we got the General out of," said Actor.

"And you are planning on getting him out?" asked the resistance man.

"Yes," replied Actor. "We need a safe house right now and must impose on you to find out if Garrison is in the hospital or where he is."

"The farmhouse you stayed in last night is still empty. Can you find your way?"

"Yes," replied Actor. "How soon can you find out if they have moved Garrison?"

"I will make some calls and meet you at the farmhouse," said Louis. "Do you have a plan for getting him and yourselves back to England?"

"There is a backup plan," said Actor, not about to reveal what that plan was.

With time being of the essence, Actor went back to the truck and allowed Louis to contact his people. A nod from the Italian told Chief to move out.

"Can you find your way to the safehouse?" asked Actor.

"Yeah, replied Chief. "I studied the town and the way in before we went to the hospital."

Actor allowed him to drive in silence as he worked on a plan. And an alternative plan. And an alternative, alternative plan. None of them seemed feasible.

They arrived at the safehouse without any trouble. Five of the men went into the house and Chief took up the watch outside. Actor spread the map out on the table with the kerosene lamp casting a dim light on it. He studied the roads leading to the southeast of the present location. Once they reached the border, he was familiar enough with the roads to get them to their final destination.

Carter and Kelly joined him. The blond con man just looked at the map silently. Kelly was studying Actor's face, which was cloaked in his usual mask that showed nothing.

"When are we going after Craig?" asked the boy.

Actor looked at him. "When we know for sure where they have him. It would do us no good to con our way into a hospital that he might no longer be in." He allowed some of his frustration to show through. "Of course, they would have Garrison in the same hospital Gallagher had been taken from."

Carter watched the older con man. "How many of you did they see?" he asked.

"All of us and Teresa," replied Actor.

Carter looked around at the faces in the room. "Well, that leaves me and Kelly."

Actor cursed in his mind though his face remained impassive. A confidence man he was not familiar with and a fifteen-year-old boy who was Garrison's brother. Who knew how the boy would act under the circumstances?

"Two of you going in to get Garrison is not enough."

There was a sharp rap at the door. Five guns faced it as it opened slowly. Louis eased inside and shut the door and the guns were lowered. The Frenchman walked up to Actor, ignoring the man and boy beside him.

"There has been a change in plans."

Now what, thought Actor in exasperation.

"They are taking Garrison to Berlin before sunrise" said Louis. He moved to the table and pulled the map around. "They will go by ambulance. Apparently, they did not do surgery to repair the hip wound. They did attempt, unsuccessfully, to interrogate him."

"Assholes," said Kelly angrily.

"Got that right, Kid," said Casino, coming up and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Carter and Actor exchanged looks. Actor cocked his head.

"This may work to our advantage," said the Italian. "Do you know what route they are taking?"

Louis nodded and the three bent over the map. A callused forefinger began tracing a path along a line.

"They are leaving at three. The only good place to ambush it will be here. The road narrows in the woods."

"Why aren't they taking the main road?" asked Goniff, who had come up to lean on the table across from Actor.

"Set up?" asked Casino sharply.

Louis shook his head. "Your Allied bombers did much destruction along the main road four nights ago. They are still trying to repair it."

Kelly stepped up beside Carter. "Won't that put more traffic on that smaller road the ambulance is taking?"

Louis shook his head. "There won't be much traffic that early."

The men straightened. Carter looked at Actor, allowing the more experienced man to run the show.

Actor looked around at the men. "Casino, we need a staff car and a truck with boxes."

"What's wrong with the truck we got?" objected the safecracker.

"It is German. We will need a vehicle that is not military to go where I am planning on us going." Actor looked at Louis. "Can you take him back to town with you?"

"Of course," replied the resistance man, beginning to think all Americans were crazy.

The con man grinned. "This is what we will do."

GGGGG

Will Garrison stared at his middle daughter in disbelief. He had read the reports from Craig about the missions he and his men had gone on, some with and most without Terry. He had begun to wonder if these were really his offspring or some resistance people posing as his children. The woman who was watching him steadily across the desk seemed more like a member of the resistance.

"It looks like we're going to tribunal again," said Terry calmly. "You in or out, Dad?"

"You're my children," shot back Will, "Of course, I'm in."

Terry was a little surprised at that but didn't show it. Was their father actually concerned for them or just how it would look on _his_ record, having two of his kids brought up on charges, bogus though they might be.

"What now?" asked Will. He had never been is this kind of situation before.

"Now we wait to see what charges are brought against which ones of us," said Terry.

"What about Craig? How do we find out if he is alive and if they got him out?"

Terry shook her head. "I have no way of getting hold of Actor. I have to wait for him to contact me."

And just how will he do that?" demanded Garrison.

"I don't know," replied Terry evenly. "There are several avenues. It depends on which resistance group he is with." She looked at her father, trying to change the subject. "I really could use some coffee," said the girl. "I have phone calls to make. I need to get more help on this end." She gave the older man a pleading look.

Reluctantly, Will left to make coffee thinking if that helped her, maybe he could learn more.

Terry waited until he had left the office and went past the front door before picking up the phone and quickly placing a call. If her father was sneaky and picked up the other phone, he would understand the language she would be speaking. At least any other listeners on Craig's line would not understand. She dialed the Blue Fox and got Madge.

"Madge, I need to talk to Kit, and I mean now," said Terry.

"'Old on, Terry." Her voice yelling up the basement stairs for Kit could be heard on the line. Madge returned and picked up the phone. "I take it things went bad," she said.

"Yeah, you could say that," replied Terry.

Kit's shoes bounding down the steps reached the Garrison girl's ears and her voice came through the phone. "What's wrong?"

Terry switched to Blackfoot. "Craig was shot and captured. We got your Dad out. He'll be okay. The other officer was a big problem. You know, being rescued by cons and all. He forbade us to go after Craig. Said he would have us court-martialed and the guys brought up on charges and gotten rid of if they went after Craig."

"Okay, you're here. Did somebody go get Craig?" asked Kit with concern.

"Yes, Actor, Carter, Kelly, Casino, Chief and Goniff," said Terry. "I told them if they were able to rescue Craig they were to go to Switzerland. I gave Actor the address of one of our safehouses in Zurich. I need one of our people to contact Actor and get them to another safe house outside of the city. I know we have them. I just don't know where they are. I let the cells make their own arrangements. Switzerland isn't as important to me as those in occupied territory."

"So, we're running the show now and not the military?" asked Kit.

"Yup."

"What about Will?" Kit queried in concern. She didn't have any higher regard for the Garrison patriarch than his offspring did.

"I'm not giving him any more information," said Terry. "I can be just as stubborn as he is."

"Um, does Actor know who we are now?"

"No, I just told him it was the safe house of one of my underground connections. I didn't say which one."

"He's going to figure it out soon," said Kit worriedly.

"I'm sure he is," said Terry resignedly. Sooner than the Gallagher girl figured if Terry had her way. "Gotta go."

"I'll call you when I find out anything."

Kit hung up and Terry placed another call; this time to Major Richards. His Lieutenant gave him the phone.

"Kevin?" said Terry. "We've got a problem."

"So I have already heard," said the British Commando major wryly. "I am in a sticky position. I will be part of the tribunal, but I'm also your handler."

"And?" asked Terry, knowing the man well enough now to know there was an 'and'.

"I think it would be better if I came out to check on you," said the Major.

"Um, yes, I think you should check on me. There's something you need to see," said the girl.

"I'll be there in two hours."

"Thanks, Kevin," said Terry with relief.

As she was hanging up, Will walked back in with two cups of coffee. He looked at the tired eyes of his daughter and shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep?" he asked, handing her a steaming cup.

Terry shook her head before taking a sip of coffee with just the right amount of sugar. "It would make my brain fuzzier. Major Richards will be here in two hours. I'll wait."

Will frowned, taking a sip of his second cup of the morning. "You haven't debriefed yet?"

"No," replied Terry leaning back in the chair and watching her father take the seat across the desk from her. "That's not exactly what this is about. Randy is doing his debrief. I'll have to do mine tonight."

"When were you planning on sleeping?" asked Will casually. He eyed this daughter he was becoming less and less familiar with.

She shook her head again, not answering. She was frowning, lost in thought.

"Terry."

The girl looked up. "Sorry, Dad, it depends on Maj. Richards. If he drives me back to London, I'll sleep in the car. If not, I'll see how soon I have to be there."

"And if I drive you in, you'll do the same."

Terry looked at the older man in surprise. "Yes, I guess you better sit in on this debrief."

GGG

Two hours and another cup of coffee later, Major Richards arrived. He shot a salute to General Garrison.

Will made a dismissing motion with his hand. "Forget it. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other. Too much saluting."

Richards looked at Terry. "You appear about the same as you always do after a mission."

Terry donned an evil grin. "Not quite."

She lifted the sleeve of the uniform, revealing a black bruise encircling her arm with obvious finger marks. Both men stiffened.

"Who did that to you?" demanded her father.

"General Hastings?" asked Richards.

Terry dropped the sleeve and nodded. "He didn't like the silent treatment."

"Was he able to get up off the ground?" asked Will, knowing his daughter.

"He never hit the ground," replied Terry. "Max dropped your name, Dad. You must still have some clout." She smiled. "I figured he'd do it sooner or later and I was ready to let him."

"Why?" asked Garrison.

Richards knew Terry too. "Counter-charges."

"Exactly." The girl's attention went to the British commando major. "Think we could get the barrister you arranged for Actor that time? I don't want that jerk who did everything but defend Craig at the court martial."

"I think that can be arranged," assured the Major. "Now debrief with me."

"Won't that taint you unbiased look at the tribunal?" teased Terry.

"My unbiased look at the tribunal is already tainted by the call I got from Allied Command. Now tell me what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 7

The car was stopped diagonally across the road, the far front fender up in the air on a jack. Nothing much could be seen in the dark of Goniff supposedly working on the blown tire.

Cat-eyed slit headlights and the bulky box shape of the ambulance approached and slowed. Kelly stepped to the middle of the barely paved road and waved his arms over his head to stop the vehicle. Carter, wearing Actor's general's uniform, stood to Kelly's left and behind. The ambulance stopped and the passenger window was rolled down.

"_Was ist denn los_?" demanded the general in the front seat. "Move that car! We are in a hurry."

Carter slowly approached the open window. "_Einen augenblick, bitte_," he said. "My man is just finishing putting the spare tire on."

Nobody noticed Kelly had moved to the driver's door. They also did not notice the other men climbing out of the steep bar ditches on either side of the rear of the ambulance. When everyone was in position, Kelly pulled his gun and aimed it at the driver.

"_Hande hoch_!" yelled the Garrison boy.

Instead of doing as he was told, the driver, for whatever reason, tried to shove the ambulance into gear. Kelly shot him. The general in the passenger seat raised his gun and Carter shot him.

That started the fire fight in the back of the ambulance. The door burst open and a soldier, down on one knee, sprayed the outside with bullets from a schmeisser. The move was expected, and Garrison's men were out of the line of fire. As the shooter turned to cover the middle of the road with fire, he felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a knife handle protruding from his chest. He wasn't aware as the machine gun dropped from his hands and his body tumbled to the road.

"_Halt_!" came a voice from inside the ambulance. "I have a gun to his head! I will kill him!"

Actor slowly stepped around to look in the open door. He saw a body on a stretcher that looked to be Garrison, and a man sitting on his heels next to him, handgun aimed at the Lieutenant's head. Actor's gun was in his right hand alongside his leg.

"If you shoot, he will be dead. I will kill him!"

"That's entirely possible," said Actor in a casual tone. His voice became steely, "However, you will be dead beside him. Is this how you want to end your career, _Herr Doktor_? In your underwear, dead in a ditch? Very ignoble."

"You won't take the chance of killing him," scoffed the doctor, with the tiniest bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Actor's hand rose with the gun pointed at the squatting figure.

The con man's voice was almost seductive, "Which one of us is faster? Either way you will be dead. Put the gun down and come out."

The German doctor hesitated and slowly lowered his arm, placing the weapon on the metal floor. He rose and walked resignedly to the door. Chief and Carter, who had moved closer to the confrontation in the back, grabbed his arms and roughly yanked him out. He and Actor exchanged looks.

Actor motioned the two men to hold him. "Tell me, _Herr Doktor_, did you not take an oath to do no harm? Yet you wished to kill him. Why?"

The shorter man straightened, "Because _Der Führer_ comes before God."

"Geez," said Casino in shock.

"I am afraid you might find out otherwise," said Actor.

"I could have killed him" spat out the doctor. "Why did you take that chance?"

Actor shrugged. "Because he would have died if I had allowed you to take him. Once Berlin was through interrogating him, they would have killed him. Either way he would have been dead."

"He's crazy," breathed Kelly beside Casino.

"Naw," said Casino. "He's good."

"Lieutenant?" called the confidence man as the doctor was led away by Chief and Carter.

"Actor?" came a weak voice.

"Yes," replied the Italian. "I'm sorry, we have to get out of here. Just a little bit farther and then I can check you."

"I'm fine," came the weak reply.

"I doubt that," muttered Actor. He looked at the faces around him. "Come on! Let's go!"

Carter and Chief climbed out of the ditch and the Indian tossed the doctor's clothes in the back of the ambulance.

Actor frowned. "Is he dead?"

"No," denied Chief.

"But he's going to wish he was," said Carter. "Somebody will find him without a stitch of clothes on."

Actor couldn't fault that. He held the back door of the ambulance open until Kelly and Casino had climbed in with Garrison and then shut the door. Goniff and Carter got into the staff car and Actor climbed into the passenger side of the ambulance beside Chief. The two vehicles continued down the road in the dark.

"Actor?" asked Chief quietly. "I didn't hear you tell the others where we're goin', but aren't we goin' in the wrong direction? England's back that way." He jerked a thumb behind him.

"That is because we aren't going back to England. At least not right now."

"So where are we going?" asked the Indian curiously.

"Well, Chief, I remember how much you enjoyed Basel, so I am taking you to Zurick to see if that appeals to you more." Even though it was dark, Actor still kept a straight face as he said it.

"Switzerland," said Chief in surprise. "Why Switzerland?"

"It is a neutral country. They have good physicians to fix the Warden up. And England isn't too healthy for any of us at the moment." He normally did not like to explain himself, but as the driver, Chief was on a need to know basis.

"Okay. How we gonna get across the border?"

Actor smiled. "Those boxes have vegetables in them. We are delivering them to a restaurant on the other side of the border."

Chief grinned. "That how you got to Switzerland the last time?"

"Somewhat."

Another mile down the road, they slowed, and Chief pulled the ambulance into the woods along what was barely more than an overgrown goat trail. The car followed. Out of sight of the road, they came to a clearing which had the truck. The duffle bags had been stowed in the back. Actor, Chief and Carter quickly changed from German uniforms into civilian clothing.

The stretcher with Garrison was carefully removed from the ambulance and slid into the truck along a path between stacks of boxes containing root vegetables and lettuce. Once situated up toward the cab, Casino, Goniff and Kelly climbed in. The boy knelt beside his brother.

"You okay, Craig?" Kelly asked.

"Not too bad." Which meant it was worse than 'I'm fine.' "What are you doing here?" asked Garrison.

"Thought I'd come along for the ride. Rather take on the Krauts than Dad."

Actor pulled himself up into the back of the truck and moved forward to squat down beside Garrison. Pulling out his lighter, the Italian flicked it to flame, covering it with his hand so there just enough light to see Garrison in the dimness.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry," he said truthfully. "We must get out of here quickly. Where did the bullet strike you?"

"Right hip."

"Did it pass through?" asked the conman with concern.

Garrison shook his head. "Still in there. They weren't too concerned about removing it."

Actor wasn't doing a good job of hiding his reaction to that. "Can you manage for a while longer, until we reach someplace safe enough to stop so I may examine your injuries?"

"I'm fine," said Craig with a poor attempt at a grin.

Actor lightly touched Garrison's shoulder. "We will get you someplace where we can get you good medical treatment."

"Not Berlin."

"No, not Berlin." Actor grinned and rose to his feet.

The Italian made his way through the boxes to the rear of the truck and jumped down. Carter was waiting for him.

"You want me to ride back here or are you going to?"

Actor shook his head. "I know where we are going. I will have to ride in front. Try to keep Garrison comfortable."

"I'll do the best I can." Carter eyed him. "Just where are we going?"

"A safe house." The answer was evasive.

"A safe house where?" persisted the younger confidence man.

"Someplace safe," said Actor. "Get in and I'll help move these boxes."

Once the boxes had been stacked to close off any view of the men behind them, Actor hurried to the cab and motioned Chief to drive as he was getting in. They went back the way they had just come.

GGGGG

Another hour and another cup of coffee later, the debrief and discussion with Major Richards wound to a close. Terry went up to her room and returned with a camera, allowing the Major to take photos of her bruised arm and take the film with him to be developed.

Later that evening, Capt. Richard Newcombe arrived at the Mansion. Saluting the two-star American general, he glanced at the young woman in trousers, blouse and boots, coming down the stairs. Terry held out her hand and the barrister shook it. He looked back and forth between the father and daughter.

"I understand you requested I represent you in this matter?" he asked.

Terry nodded. "You were prepping to represent Victor Borghese when he was to be tried at a tribunal. He expressed his appreciation of your knowledge and abilities." She shrugged. "If Actor likes you, that's good enough for me. All right with you?"

"Quite," agreed the Captain. "I realize it is late, but I would like to ask you some questions about the mission and the interaction between you and General Hastings."

"Would you like coffee or something stronger?" asked Terry, leading the way to Craig's office.

"Coffee would be fine, thank you. I must drive back to London tonight."

"Dad . . .?"

Somehow, Will Garrison found himself being relegated to the kitchen again to brew another pot grateful in a wry sort of way, that he didn't have to make tea. He was still wondering if this was his daughter. A short time later, returning to the office with the pot and three cups, he joined the two at the conference table. Will sipped coffee and watched from the sidelines, something unusual for him.

"Now,' broached Newcombe. "Do you have any word on the location and condition of Lt. Garrison?"

Terry shook her head. "No, and I expected to hear at least a little something by now. Of course, if Craig's alive, if they got him out, they will probably have to wait until nighttime to have resistance radio to somebody over here."

"Any idea of who that somebody might be?" persisted Newcombe.

"No," denied Terry. "The contact with the underground was by Craig. Actor might know. But I wasn't in on that." She sat back in her chair. "All I do know is his name, if it's real, is Louis. And that could be one of hundreds of Louis-es in France."

'Umm, yes," acknowledged the Captain.

Terry could tell by some instinct this man knew she wasn't outright lying, but she wasn't telling the entire truth either. She would withhold everything she knew until she had been contacted by Actor or one of the undergrounds. Capt. Newcombe gathered his notes together and left Terry and Will notes with his contact number. Terry walked him to the door, with Will following a short distance behind. At the door, she held her hand out to shake the Captain's.

"Thank you, again," she said, looking him in the eye.

"I will do the best I can for you," he replied. Yes, he knew there was something being withheld.

GGGGG

The confidence man was too quiet, even for him. Chief drove about a mile farther before asking quietly.

"Warden going to be all right?"

Actor nodded. "I think so. I have not been able to examine him yet. The bullet is still in his hip. And, what little I could see of just his face, they worked him over."

"Zurich. You know any good doctors in Zurich?" It wouldn't surprise Chief if the man did. He seemed to know a lot of people in a lot of different places.

"Actually, I do," admitted Actor, but his voice took a slight dip into frustration. "A cardiologist."

"Huh?" Chief concentrated on avoiding a series of pot holes in the road and listened for the answer.

"A doctor who specializes in heart problems."

Chief shot a glance at the older man. "You got heart problems?"

"No, no, no," denied Actor quickly. "It was for . . . someone else."

Chief looked back at the road, peering into the darkness. "So how we gonna find a good doctor to fix the Warden?"

"We will be in contact with underground there. And I know other people there also who might be able to help."

Chief was talkative for Chief. Actor surmised the young man was worried, probably about a lot of things. He waited, expecting more questions. And after a few minutes another one came.

"Just how are we gonna get across the border? We aren't dressed like Germans. You can't pull your SS thing dressed like a peasant. And we don't have papers." He didn't see the small smile on Actor's face.

"No. However, I will tell you where to pull over in a little village before we reach the border. The resistance is getting us the correct paperwork to get us through the checkpoint."

They drove for another two hours before arriving at the little village Actor had spoken of. They stopped at a grocery shop and Actor got out when the grocer came out carrying a couple boxes. The two men went around to the back of the truck, Actor slapping the side as they passed to warn those inside to be quiet.

Actor opened the back flap and dropped the tailgate. The two men chatted away in French. A box of tomatoes and another of lettuce were removed and the two boxes of courgetti were put in their place. The shopkeeper set the boxes on the curb and pulled papers from inside his apron, handing them to Actor. The top page was an invoice for the produce that had been removed from the truck. The con man did not inspect the rest of the papers but tucked them inside his shirt. He fastened the tailgate back up, tied the flaps back down and got back into the truck with a friendly wave and a call to the shopkeeper to have a good day as the man was going back into his shop.

Once in the cab, Actor pulled out the papers and squinted in the dim light of dawn at the identification cards for himself and Chief and a bill of lading for the vegetables in the back. He gave a small nod to Chief to go.

There was more traffic on the main road now; a mix of German military and French carts with civilians. The truck joined a short line of both waiting to be checked before crossing the border. Actor did not look at all concerned. However, Chief was nervous. The crossing was in an open field with rows of barbed wire and cyclone fence stretching out on either side of the hut. There were armed soldiers on both sides of the road. Again, the story of Actor crossing the border hanging onto the bottom of a railroad car amazed him. Glancing at the unaffected Italian sitting beside him, Chief wondered just what kind of ice water the man had running through his veins.

They inched forward as one vehicle, motorized or cart, was allowed to pass. And then it was their turn. A _leutnant _stepped up on the running board and peered in at the two men with a frown.

"_Ich kenne Sie nicht. Papiere, bitte,_" the officer said sternly.

Actor was already reaching for his papers and Chief pulled his out.

"_Désolé. Je ne parle pas d'allemand. Parlez-vous le français?_" said Actor with just the right amount of confusion.

From there the conversation continued in French. The German accepted the papers and compared the descriptions to the occupants of the truck even though there were not photographs of them. He repeated that he did not know the men.

Actor nodded and cheerfully told him this was their first time going to Switzerland. His brother was the farmer, but he had been injured in the bombing a couple nights ago west of them.

The soldier demanded to see into the back of the truck. Actor jumped out and went to the back to meet the German. Smiling like he didn't have any cares, the Italian opened the back of the vehicle. The boxes were all neatly loaded. After a perusal of the invoice, the soldier pointed to a box of lettuce and a box of tomatoes and told Actor to offload them. With a look of frustration, the Italian removed the two boxes. The remaining ones still hid the men riding in the back from view.

A chuckle greeted Actor's crafted look of frustration as the soldier handed the papers back to Actor and motioned him on. Another soldier hurried forward and removed the boxes as Actor secured the back of the truck. The Leutnant went back to the hut and the con man hurried to the cab.

The barrier was raised, and Chief did not need to be told to drive through. They passed across the no man's land between the German checkpoint and the Swiss one. Because they had been cleared by the Germans, there was no need to stop at the Swiss checkpoint. It was a short drive to Basel, which Chief was familiar with, and another hour and a half of winding road to Zurich.

Actor directed Chief through the streets of Zurich to the address he had memorized from Teresa. They slowly drove past the greengrocer's shop and went around to the alley. Chief counted off the shops and stopped behind one. He left the engine running, though a fast getaway in a narrow alley with the big truck would not difficult at best.

Actor got out again and was met at the back door of the shop by suspicious-appearing man, dressed in slightly better clothes that the last one and a white apron, who eyed Actor and the truck. The con man gave the password and waited. With a sigh, the shop owner nodded and gave the return password.

"I have a wounded man in the back," said Actor in French/Swiss. "He needs a doctor and surgery."

Timo took that in stride. It wasn't his first time at dealing with this. He motioned Actor to come in the shop and yelled for two older boys to get the boxes from the back of the truck.

Actor called for Carter. The man's blond head appeared above and behind the boxes.

"It's all right," said Actor quietly. "Just stay there. All of you."

Carter nodded and disappeared back with the other men.

Actor followed Timo into the shop and listened to a brief one-sided conversation on the telephone. When the shop owner hung up, he took Actor into his office and showed him on a map of Zurich how to get to the alley entrance of a small surgery across town. Arrangements would be made for someone to take them to an apartment safe house in another section of town.

The con man thanked him but was surprised when Timo stopped him from leaving.

"When you see the young lady, tell her she should come visit some time."

Actor nodded and replied if he did get to see the young lady again, he would give her the message. Skirting around the boxes that were being unloaded. Actor hauled himself up into the back of the truck with the others. The light, always slow to reach the entire city with the surrounding mountains, was still too dim for any kind of assessing look at the Warden. Garrison's face was drawn and pale even in the shadows. Actor knelt down beside him

"Warden, we are going to a surgery to have your wound taken care of. The others will go with one of Timo's men to a safehouse in town." Garrison's second in command laid a hand on the injured man's arm. "I am sorry we could not take things slower or make it a more comfortable ride."

Craig looked up at the older man's face. He was the only one who could see the genuine concern in the man's expression.

"Hey, Actor, I wasn't even sure you could come back and get me out of there."

"Now, Warden, you know the drill. No one gets left behind. Especially you." He gave his crooked smile.

"Actor, where are we?" asked the Lieutenant, not even sure which direction they had been traveling.

"Zurich," replied the con man off-handedly.

"Switzerland?" asked Craig in disbelief.

Actor nodded with a smile, "In Switzerland."

"Why?"

"Ah, now that is a long story for a later time. For now we are someplace safe."

Garrison sighed with a grimace of pain. "It's your show, Actor."

Craig bent his elbow and reached for the older man's hand. Actor took his and they both gave a quick squeeze. The con man rose to his feet and jumped down to the alley. The tailgate was secured, and Actor got back in with Chief. He gave him directions and drove to the alley behind the surgery.

The door opened an older, gray-haired man wearing a lab coat came out. Actor explained the situation with Garrison and not having seen the hip wound. It did not seem to surprise the doctor. Casino and Carter carefully moved the stretcher with Garrison to the open end of the truck and then lifted him down, carrying him inside behind the doctor. The medical man turned with a frown.

"I can't have all of you in here. There is not room. Someone is coming to take you to a safe place," he said firmly.

"I'm staying," said Kelly, just as firmly.

"No, you are not," countered Actor with an SS persona. "I will be staying with him. There is nothing you can do here. Go with the others."

"Actor . . ." objected the boy.

"No," said the Italian firmly.

"Come on, Kid," said Casino, nudging the boy toward the door. "You know he's right."

Kelly shot a look of daggers at the con man but did as he was told.

Chief and Carter approached Actor.

"I'm on you," said the Indian calmly.

Actor nodded. If there was trouble, he wanted Chief and his blades nearby.

Carter looked at the slightly taller man in charge. "What's the next step?" he asked.

"At some point they will probably move you to a place outside of the city that is safer. Make sure the boy goes with you and stays with you."

"How do we get hold of you?" asked Carter.

"Ask the resistance when they move you."

"Okay." Carter turned and went out to the alley.

Chief and Actor turned back to the room Garrison had been placed in. The doctor and his nurse, a gray-haired woman who could have been sixty or eighty, were undressing and examining the Lieutenant. Chief took a seat outside of the room to wait while Actor went inside.

The wound on Garrison's hip was inflamed and draining slightly purulent ooze. The rest of the injuries to the man's body spoke of interrogation.

"May I scrub in with you?" asked Actor.

Dr. Műller looked up in surprise. "You are a doctor?"

"Almost," replied Actor. "I was training to be a surgeon, but life had other plans for me."

"He's good, Doctor," said Craig through tight lips.

Műller nodded. "It will go faster with an assistant."

A half hour later, Garrison was in surgery.


	8. Chapter 8

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 8

Chief hadn't known how long the surgery would take but began to get really restless after a half hour. He didn't like being confined and he didn't like not knowing what was going on with the Warden. He got up and began pacing in the 8 foot by 6 foot room with the couch and end table. There was nobody else in the house. This was a house, not a hospital. Actor, the doctor, and the nurse had taken Garrison into a somewhat larger room across from the one they had originally put the injured man in.

Another half hour later, the nurse emerged from the surgery. She nodded at Chief that things were all right. The Indian sat back down and waited while the woman went into what was now going to be the Warden's room. The next to emerge, fifteen minutes later, were the doctor and Actor, carrying Garrison on the stretcher. They went across to where the nurse was and Chief got up to lean against the hall wall across the way. He couldn't see much but the nurse switched places with Actor and the Warden's feet with presumably the rest of him were moved to the bed.

The nurse came out, carrying the rolled-up stretcher and disappeared into the surgery. Dr. Műller came out next and motioned to Chief he could go in. Now the Indian moved cautiously. He didn't like to see Garrison unconscious either. Instead of walking in, Chief stood at the door, watching Actor checking the intravenous line that was taped to the Lieutenant's arm. He knew Actor was aware of his presence, however Garrison was the older man's priority.

"Come in and close the door," said Actor quietly." The doctor may have patients come in and though we do not look like soldiers, we are better off not being seen," He sat in a chair beside Garrison's bed on the man's right where he could watch the intravenous and monitor Garrison's recovery.

Chief shut the door silently and moved around the bed to take a chair on the other side. The Warden looked pale underneath the bruises and abrasions from the interrogation he had received.

"He going to be okay?" asked Chief. "It seemed like a long time in surgery."

"It was," replied Actor. "It was not a simple removal of a slug. It hit his ilium, the wide hip bone, and cracked it. Also, the wound was beginning to infect."

"Warden can't do anything easy."

Actor smiled. "No, he can't."

The two of them let some of the fatigue wash over them. Actor would remain awake until Garrison came out from under anesthesia and was able to stay awake. Chief's eyes were closed, but Actor had seen him do this before and know everything that was happening around him.

This had turned out to be one of the easiest recoveries of a team member they had experienced. However, there were still problems besides the Warden's injuries. Gen. Hastings was assuredly going to make trouble. Teresa was stuck in the middle between him and her father. The girl was undoubtedly worried out of her mind about her brother. Actor would have to get in contact with her somehow, and soon. Perhaps, if the Warden's condition allowed, he could find a way to contact the Blue Fox. Calling the Mansion was out of the question. Perhaps the underground connection could hook him up with a radio tonight.

Two hours later, Garrison was somewhat awake, though he kept going back to sleep. He had been informed of the results of surgery and that he would be unable to fully bear weight on that leg for a few weeks. The plan was to keep him where he was so he could receive more antibiotic for a couple more days. At some point, the others would be moved from the apartment they were in to a safehouse out in the country. Then Actor, Chief and Garrison would stay in the apartment until it was safe enough for the Lieutenant to be outside of the city. The combination of fatigue, anesthesia, and pain medicine kept the injured man groggy. Actor wasn't sure just how much of what he had been told, the Warden would remember.

The difficulty getting in touch with Teresa was resolved a couple hours after that. Timo entered through the alley door and tapped lightly on the closed door to Garrison's room. Chief was the one who opened the door, his right hand with the open knife concealed behind his leg. The resistance man eyed the Indian with distrust when Chief stepped back and closed his blade.

"We are cautious," said Actor.

Timo nodded. He looked at the still sleeping man in the bed. His face alone said he had acquired the attentions of the SS.

"He will recover?" asked the grocer.

"In time," replied Actor. The conman waited to see what the man would say next.

Timo closed the door but remained near it. "Your men are in one of our apartments. They may stay there for a few more days. This one . . .," he gestured toward Garrison, "will probably have to remain in the city for some time after he leaves here. We have a place outside the city that can accommodate all of you, but the apartment is too small for that. We can transport your men to the chateau when you are ready. We will also provide transportation for the three of you to the apartment and then to the chateau when he is physically able."

Chief looked questioningly at Actor. "You're gonna let them keep us split up?"

"For now," said Actor steadily. "We are safe here." He turned his attention back to Timo. "Is there a way I may radio your headquarters in England? I need to speak with the young lady. There are problems on that end too."

Timo was not surprised at the request. "I will come get you at eleven o'clock. Our radio men can get in touch with them at that time."

"Thank you," said Actor.

Timo reached for the door knob. "If you need anything before then, the doctor knows how to get in touch with me."

Chief waited until the man had gone before turning distrustful eyes on the Italian. "You're lettin' them split us up?" he repeated. "Warden wouldn't go for that."

Actor glanced at the still face of the man in the bed. "No, he probably would not. However, the Warden is incapacitated right now. And I have it on good authority these people can be trusted."

"That what you and Terry were talking about? Is this her group?"

Actor really did not know for sure and did not want to guess. "Yes, this is what we were talking about. As for it being 'her' group, Teresa goes out with different groups. This is one of them."

"You been down in the basement of the Fox," persisted Chief. "Nobody else is allowed down there. Never did buy that story she told whoever was transporting her to take her to the bar and not the Mansion."

"Well Chief," said Actor, trying to keep his annoyance at bay. "That is something you will have to ask Teresa. However, I doubt you will get an answer."

It was evening before the Lieutenant came out of the anesthesia enough to stay awake and make sense. Seeing only Actor and Chief, he asked where the others were. The con man explained there was not enough room in the doctor's office for all of them, so the others had been taken to a safehouse in another part of the city. He did not mention they would be moved to another safe house in the country and Chief stayed out of the conversation.

"I need to get hold of Terry," said Garrison. "She went back to England without a fight?"

Actor smiled. "I can be very persuasive."

That drew a chuckle from Chief and an attempt to raise a battered eyebrow from the Warden.

"I am going to radio Teresa later this evening," said the con man, as though it was a normal thing for him to do.

Craig wasn't buying it. "You know how to radio Terry?" he asked skeptically.

"No," admitted Actor, "however the resistance does, and I will be taken to the radio man." He grinned wickedly. "Would you like me to send love and kisses for you?"

"You do that," said Craig with a grimace as he tried to move a little in the bed. "From me," he added.

GGGGG

The afternoon was long, and Terry tried to avoid her father as much as possible. Between cooking, doing the laundry that had piled up before they had left on the mission, and trying to work on raw intel in her brother's office, she succeeded for a while.

Will Garrison did not have much patience. Finally, he pushed into the office and stood glaring down at his daughter. "What are we doing to find Craig?" he demanded.

Terry looked up, not putting down the pencil in her hand. "Nothing." Before he could respond, she added. "We have to wait until they contact us. And as I said before, I don't know who, how or when they are going to do that."

"Oh, but I bet you do."

Terry shook her head. Actually, she didn't. If they followed the plan, they should be in Switzerland. If things had gone bad, there was no telling where they were.

"If you're bored, Dad, there's plenty of data to analyze. I'd be happy to give you some."

The older man glanced down at the papers Terry was working on. They were in French. "Is that raw intel?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes." She looked back down at the tablet she was writing on. "Craig and I analyze it and send it back."

"Where does it come from?" asked Will curiously. He was used to the analyzed reports at the War Department.

Terry shrugged. "Some comes from Bletchley. They're way overworked. And I don't know where the rest comes from. We just do it and send it back to Allied Command." She carefully omitted that their confidence man was really good at analyzing it to. After all, the man didn't have clearance. "There's some here in English," she said.

"What languages do you work in?" asked Will, impressed at yet another side of his daughter he wasn't aware of.

Now Terry set the pencil down and rolled her shoulders to get the stiffness out.

"Craig can do English, French and German. I can do English, French, German and Italian." Not that she got to do much Italian with the Italian con man doing it.

Garrison shook his head. "Okay, start me out in English. I'm a little rusty in anything else."

Terry didn't believe that one for a minute either.

Gen. Garrison had more questions on his mind. "How does Mr. Borghese, Actor, get them out if they are able to rescue Craig?"

"I imagine the same way he usually does when he's in charge. Con the Krauts," she replied matter-of-factly. She thought about it. "This might be a little different."

"How?" Will turned in his chair to look at his daughter.

Terry sat back, thinking of the conflicts that might arise with the group. "Well, for one, there are two confidence men. Confidence men don't work with other confidence men. The rest of them are a safecracker slash demolitions man; a hot car artist, getaway driver and killer; a second-story, pickpocket; and Kelly." Thinking about it, Terry was glad she wasn't with them. Actor would be in high dungeon over this one.

The girl picked up her pencil yet again and very deliberately looked back down at the papers in front of her. It effectively ended any more conversation with her father. An hour later, she had her notes in order and turned the chair around toward the typewriter stand. Putting paper and carbon in the carriage, she paused and looked toward her father.

"When you get done with one, give it to me to type."

Will did not respond to that but did get up and lay his papers beside hers on the desk before picking up another folder.

"How do you get them back to Allied Command?" Garrison took his seat again.

Terry kept typing. "Me, Craig, or a courier," she said. "Depends on what day of the week it is, and who's where. Some days I go to London to get supplies for the Fox and food I can't get in Brandonshire. Other days, Craig has to go in for a meeting and he takes them. If we know we are both going on a mission, we get a courier from G-2." She was beginning to wonder if this was her father's idea of interrogation.

"Where do you go on missions?"

Yup, interrogation. "Wherever I'm sent. I work for SOE, Free-French, special forces with Craig's group and Lt. Johnson's. Wherever the higher ups feel I'm needed."

"Why don't I see these reports coming across my desk?"

Terry counted to five and kept typing. "SOE is British, Free-French is . . . French, and special forces is U.S. I know you get Craig's reports. I doubt you get Lt. Johnson's too. I think they go somewhere else. He usually has different handlers than we do."

The phone rang beside her and she grabbed it before Will could get out of his chair. Terry could have sighed with relief at the interruption.

"Mansion," she said.

As she listened to the voice on the other end, Garrison turned and watched her. Her expression was of resignation.

"Yes." There was a pause. "No, not a word." She frowned. "Do we know who is on the board?" Again, she listened. When she spoke it was again matter-of factly. "Fremont hates us. Hammond can go either way, but he leans toward Craig. Richards is on our side, and he's my handler. The other two I don't know." There was more listening. "Thank you, Capt. Newcombe.". She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Tribunal?" asked Will.

"Tomorrow at 10 o'clock."

"I didn't hear you ask where," prompted Garrison.

Terry turned and gave a wry laugh. "I've been to two already. I wasn't around when they brought Craig up on the North Africa charges. I know where to go. We'll leave at 0730."

The two worked on more of the intel and Terry typed it up before going to the kitchen to make dinner. The meal was silent. Will seemed to be in a contemplative mood and that was fine with his daughter. She didn't have to answer questions.

The clock on the mantel chimed 9:30 in the evening. Terry was worried. She should have been contacted by now. She had taken as long as she possibly could stretch it washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen and dining room table. For someone who had grown up on a ranch, the old man was too good to sit at the kitchen table to eat dinner. Well, that just gave her more to clean and more time to spend away from him.

Terry had never told Craig what had occurred in Washington, DC after he had left her with their father. She had survived the year and change with the general through the help of Garrison's Lt. Martin and her surrogate "Uncle Sam," another general.

Now she was sitting at the game table in the downstairs common room, mending clothes. It was possibly an effort in futility if the men could not return to England. She glanced over at her father, comfortably ensconced in Actor's chair, with one of Actor's books and his own pipe.

Terry was putting the mended clothes back in the basket with her sewing kit on top at 2205 when the phone rang. The girl was agile and swift and grabbed the phone by the stairs.

All Will Garrison could hear was a one-sided conversation, yet again. Terry sounded annoyed.

"What?" the girl exclaimed. "And Kit can't handle that? I have to be on the road to London at 0730 tomorrow morning!" There was silence. "All right, I'm coming. But you tell her I'm only staying until midnight. I'm not cleaning up the place." She hung up the phone and turned to the older man. "Sorry, Sir, I have to go to Brandonshire. There's a problem at the bar that Kit can't handle."

"And why do you have to go?" demanded Will.

"Because I own half the bar," muttered Terry, already headed out the door.

GGGGG

It seemed odd to be standing next to a radio man in a basement that was tastefully decorated and looked nothing like what a resistance radio room should look like. Though eleven o'clock in Zurich, it was only ten o'clock in Brandonshire. Still, he hoped Teresa was working the bar or not home already in bed.

"Yes, I have a person here who would like to speak with your employer," said the radio man. He looked up at Actor after a pause. "The employer isn't there right now but can possibly be there in 45 minutes. Can you wait?"

Actor nodded. "I can wait. Are you willing to wait?"

"It is what I do," said Georg with a smile.

"Please tell the operator to let the employer know we did receive her package," said Actor. "We will call back in 45 minutes."

The message was relayed and Georg signed off. It would be a long 45 minutes. As it was, it was barely thirty minutes and the radio received a return call.

The radio man looked up at the tall Italian. "She wants to talk to you."

Actor took the seat at the radio Georg vacated for him and put the headset on. "_Buonasera._"

"_Buonanotte. Come stai_?" said the familiar voice in his ear.

"_Bene, grazie_. _E Lei_?"

"_Abbastanza bene_." The girl switched to English. "You have my package?"

"Yes," replied Actor. "It was damaged, but we managed to find someone who could repair it."

"Thank you, Lord!" said Terry. "What about the other packages? Do you have them too?"

"Yes," said the con man. "They will be distributed in a few days."

"So, they are not going to be all together?" the voice asked with concern.

"Only for a short time, until the big package can be relocated." Actor took over the conversation. "Now, how are things on your end?"

"Difficult," replied Terry cautiously. "This would be round four for you and round three for me. It begins tomorrow morning."

"He is moving quickly, isn't he?" said Actor in frustration.

"Yes," agreed Terry. "We think the business will be handled well. Remember the debacle with the necklace?"

Actor chuckled cynically. "As if I could forget that."

"Well, the gentleman who was going to be so helpful is now being very helpful."

"How did you manage that?" asked the con man, impressed.

"I simply opened my mouth and asked," replied Terry.

"Do you have a projection of the outcome and cost of this?"

"I don't even know what the damages are yet. But one thing in our favor; I had an excellent education. I know how to deal off the bottom and I don't think the accuser has the brains for it."

"Do not become cocky," warned Actor with concern.

Terry's voice took a serious tone. "I'm not." There was a pause. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied reassuringly. "And yourself."

"You know I'm always fine."

Actor shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "I do know you, and no you aren't. Be very careful."

"You too."

"Ah, one more thing," said Actor. "I am to send you 'love and kisses'."

"Back at both of you," Terry said sincerely. "We'd better cut this off. I'll send word when I can."

"It would be appreciated by all concerned," said Actor.

By the time he got the earphones off, she had ended the transmission. Actor handed them to Georg and thanked him.

"Timo will let you know if there is another transmission or a message."

Actor nodded and headed for the stairs. He needed to get back to Garrison.


	9. Chapter 9

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 9

It was after one o'clock when Actor finally returned. Chief watched him from the chair beside Garrison's bed. The Lieutenant seemed to be asleep. Actor's eyes were weary and the creases more pronounced on his face and forehead. Chief realized the man had not slept in a couple days. The two men said nothing as the con man checked the intravenous and what he could see of Garrison's color in the dim light of a bedside lamp. Apparently satisfied, the Italian sat down on the other chair.

"You get her?" asked Chief quietly.

Actor nodded. "I spoke to her briefly. That idiot is wasting no time," he said in a low voice. "The tribunal begins tomorrow."

"She got a mouthpiece?" asked the Indian.

"The same one I had for the necklace," replied Actor. "Though I never saw how he was in court. Teresa seems satisfied with him."

"Has she killed our father yet?"

The two men turned their heads to look at the twin blue-green hazel eyes that were open above the bruises on cheeks and chin and the raspy voice of the man in the bed.

"No," Actor said, with a slight shrug. "If she did, she hid the body and did not mention it." The Italian's eyebrow rose. "You should be sleeping, Warden."

"Speak for yourself. I doubt you've had any."

Chief eyed the con man. "Man's right. Why don't you go park yourself on that couch in the other room? I'm good yet. If we need you, I'll get you."

Actor looked dubiously at the officer in the bed.

"That's an order," said Craig scratchily. "I'm fine."

The corner of Actor's mouth lifted in a grin. "It is obvious you have not looked in a mirror lately."

"Get out of here," said Garrison firmly.

"If you insist." Actor rose, shook his head and went out to find the couch, secretly grateful for the rest.

GGGGG

The drive from the Mansion to London seemed to take longer than usual. The silent brooding man beside her in the front seat of the Packard did not help Terry's frame of mind. She knew she needed to talk to the old man and before they reached Allied Command. This was going to be worse than the rest of the early morning had been so far.

First, the general had been critical of her pale green skirt and flowered blouse. It wasn't military enough. Didn't she have something that looked more along the lines of a WAAC uniform. No, she did not. Next was the little green sportscar that she chose not to take. Where did that come from? Actor had bought it for her with Craig's approval, albeit reluctant approval, because she had been riding a motorcycle and neither man thought that was very safe at night. There was nothing to be gained by putting it off any longer.

"They were able to get Craig," she said quietly.

Will looked sharply at his daughter. The girl was watching the road as she drove.

"Is he all right?" demanded the older man.

"He was shot. He required and received surgery."

"Where is he? How soon will they be back?"

"I don't know where they are. They aren't able to move him and won't be able to for a while. One of the resistance groups is taking care of them."

Garrison glared at Terry. "And how did you find this out? I never heard the phone ring."

Terry shot a defensive look at him. "I'm not stupid, Dad. I work with too many groups to give out the phone number of a restricted base. Anyone wants to get hold of me, they go through the Fox. It's not military."

"You have a radio at the bar?" asked Garrison incredulously.

"Yes." Terry gave herself a mental shake. "We wanted a radio like the one upstairs at the Mansion. I don't know where Jake found it, but what he managed to scrounge up not only receives, but it can send."

If she was lying, thought Will, she was doing a damn good job of it. "Tell me more about Craig."

Terry shook her head. "I don't know any more than what I told you. They were able to get Craig away from the Germans, he was badly injured, and they got him treated. It was in code. I don't know where they are, exactly. Actor just reported they were someplace safe."

Garrison persisted. "How do you get in touch with them?"

"I don't," said Terry. "I wait for them to get in touch with me."

"I don't like it," growled Will.

"Sorry, Dad, it's the best we can do."

An hour later, they walked side-by-side down the hall toward the courtroom. Lt. Johnson was sitting on the bench across the hall from the double wooden doors to the room. He stood up when he saw Terry. The girl walked right up to him and they exchanged a hug. Terry pulled back and turned around to Garrison's glare.

"Randy," Terry said, "this is our father, General William Garrison. Sir, this is Lt. Randall Johnson."

Randy had come to attention and gave a sharp salute. He got a half-baked one in return.

"Who is representing you?" asked Terry worriedly.

"Same one that is representing you," replied Johnson. He shrugged. "He just showed up on my doorstep and said he was representing so many people, two more wouldn't be a problem." Randy frowned. "I don't know who sent him."

Terry had a good idea. A major with a stiff British accent. "Makes sense," she said. "Carter worked with both groups."

The doors to the courtroom were opened and they were escorted to the table in front of the raised Board dais with the empty row of five seats. General Garrison took a seat at the far end of the wooden table with Terry sitting beside him. Randy sat on her left. Captain Newcombe walked behind Terry and Randy and touched each of their shoulders. Frowning, he stepped up to lean down between the girl and her father.

"Excuse me, Sir," Newcombe said, "But you will be sitting in the front row behind us."

Garrison fixed him with a glare could have put Craig's to shame. Terry bent an arm back and tapped the barrister's arm with her knuckles.

"Forget it," she advised. "You won't win."

A door behind the long dais opened and officers began filing in. All at the table stood at attention. Two officers unknown to Terry or Lt. Johnson came in first. They were followed by General Fremont, Colonel Hammond, and finally Major Richards. It was a relief to Terry that Major Johns and Colonel Yates were not on the panel of judges. The officers sat and those at the defendants' table sat. Terry turned her attention of the two officers on the end. Their nameplates read General Jensen, U. S. Army and Colonel Rossen, British Army.

"Let's begin," ordered General Fremont.

GGGGG

"That bad?" asked Garrison.

Chief shrugged his shoulders. "Seen you look better, Warden."

As tired as he was, Craig turned his head to look at the youngest member of his team. "I'm still fuzzy," he said. "Tell me the plan again. And where is everybody else?"

Chief sat there, playing with his switchblade and not looking at the lieutenant. "The rest of 'em are in an apartment somewhere. Doc wants to keep you here a day or two more. Then the other guys will go to a safehouse outside of town and we move to the apartment. When the doc thinks it's safe for you, we'll go to the safehouse with the others. And then we wait." The last was said with disgust.

"I don't like dividing up the team," objected Garrison.

"Told Actor you'd say that. He seems to think it's okay this time."

"Umm," came a dubious response for the wounded officer. Craig fell back asleep.

Chief didn't like this any better than the Warden, but it wasn't his call. Nothin' was his call really. He sat, playing with his blade, and watching their leader sleep.

Garrison's second-in-command only got two hours of fitful sleep before the hall lights came on, bringing him to alert wakefulness. Actor rose and carefully peered around the doorjamb into the hall. Dr. Müller was in the front room, checking a log book at the reception desk. With a sigh, the confidence man slipped down the hall and back into Garrison's room.

Chief looked up, still playing with the knife. "That was quick."

"Better than nothing."

The surgeon entered the room a minute later. Garrison woke up and tilted his head to follow the doctor. He barely remembered the man who had done surgery on him.

Dr. Müller stepped up to the bed and studied the man in it. "Are you in need of pain medication?"

Garrison shook his head. "Thank you for your assistance."

The doctor pulled the covers back that covered Garrison's right hip. "Anything I may do to help," he said. "I am of German origin, but I do not believe in Hitler's Reich. So, I am happy to do anything I can for those who are fighting him."

Actor stepped up on the opposite side of the bed and tilted the Lieutenant toward him. It elicited a grunt from the officer, but that was all. Actor glanced at Garrison's closed face and then back to the wound. The dressing was removed, and both the doctor and the Italian looked at the sutured hole with the small drain. There was bloody yellow-tinged drainage on the dressing but the wound itself appeared less red. Sulfa was sprinkled on the sutured line and a clean gauze dressing was applied. The con man eased Craig back down on the mattress.

"Do you wish pain medicine now, Lieutenant?" asked Actor, knowing the pain moving him had caused.

"I'm fine," said Garrison through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," replied Actor in a voice that indicated the opposite.

"Get some rest, Lieutenant," said Müller with a smile. He looked at the tall man who had assisted him in surgery. "And I recommend you do the same." His eyes went to the younger man sitting back from the bed. "If either of them need anything, come upstairs and knock on the closed door."

Chief nodded.

Two hours later, the con man and the Indian exchanged places for another hour. Dr. Müller came into Garrison's room and looked at the dressing again, but did not change it this time. He looked across the injured man at the tall one.

"My housekeeper will bring you some breakfast," he said. His attention turned to Craig. "Toast for you, if you are able to eat it."

"Thank you, _Herr Doktor_," said Craig.

Before any more could be said, there was a firm knock at the front door of the office. Müller frowned. It was an hour yet until his first appointment. Without a word, he turned and went out. Chief had heard the knock and slipped quickly into Garrison's room, closing the door to a mere slit so he could see into the hall.

The other two men watched Chief warily.

The doctor opened the door and was surprised to find an unfamiliar young, though tall, boy standing on his doorstep.

"May I help you?" asked Müller in German.

The boy nodded and said in German, "You have my brother in there. I want to see him."

Ah, these Americans, so impetuous. The doctor opened the door and let the boy inside.

Chief grinned. "It figures," he said, stepping away from the door. "It's Kelly."

"I wondered how long it would take him," said Actor in wry amusement.

Chief watched the doctor lead Kelly toward them. He opened the door and leaned against the jamb. Seeing that the two appeared to know each other, Müller stepped aside and went back to his work.

Kelly squeezed past the Indian. He stopped at the foot of the bed and took in the countenance of his older brother. Garrison's eyes were still closed. The boy's attention turned to the eldest member of the team.

"Were you going to let us know how he is?" he asked with an accusatory tone.

Actor replied, "Naturally. At a more reasonable hour." He neglected to say he wasn't sure where the others were staying other than an apartment.

"We're all up," said Kelly. "I'd say this is a reasonable hour. How is he?"

"Fine," said the man in the bed. "I am awake."

"Couldn't tell," shot back Kelly. "And you don't look fine."

One blue green eye opened and glared at the younger brother. Seeing Craig was his usual self, Kelly turned back to Actor.

"How soon can we go back to England?"

"When he can tolerate a flight out of here," replied Actor. "And when it is safe for us to return to England."

Kelly sighed. "Let me guess. Hastings pressed charges."

"Yes. They will be in court today."

"Didn't waste any time, did he?"

"Do they ever?" asked Chief.

"Guess not," said Kelly. He looked back at Actor. "How bad was it, and what did the doc do?"

"The bullet hit the wide flat part of the pelvic bone and cracked it. The bullet was removed. The bleeding stopped. He will not be able to bear full weight on it for quite a while."

Kelly grimaced and shot a look of sympathy to his older brother. "Now what are we going to do?"

Actor shifted to an only slightly more comfortable position on the hard chair. "Now we wait."

GGGGG

General Hastings sat at the neighboring table with his attorney, Major Howard. The moment the attorney had walked in with the general, Terry had to turn her head toward her father to stifle a grin. The act was not missed by the older man.

"Do you know him?" whispered Garrison.

Terry nodded. She leaned even closer to her father's ear to answer. "I know of him. He's the jerk who hung Craig out to dry in that North Africa court-marshal."

"That just means he's going to be after us even more," whispered Garrison.

Us? That was a surprise too. "He doesn't have the brains to follow up on it, from what Actor told me."

"Who did get Craig off?" asked Will, never having heard the total story.

"Actor and the guys," said Terry with a smile. "And you really don't want to know how." She did want to know sometime who had forged Ike's signature on the orders to return Dorfman to Germany.

The perusal of paperwork was completed by the board and Major Howard stood.

"Sirs, we are preferring charges of desertion and dereliction of duty against the five men belonging to Lieutenant Craig William Garrison and Lt. Randall Johnson; Victor Borghese, John Carter, Charles Coletti, Rodney Grainger, and Rainey Sands. We are also pressing charges against Lt. Garrison and Lt. Randall Johnson as they are the commanding officers of the men. The mission was to release and return General Curtis Hastings and General Maxwell Gallagher to England." Major Howard sat down.

Now it was Captain Newcombe's turn. He rose and faced the board with confidence that was subtle. "Sirs, I do not believe these charges are legitimate. Obviously, General Hastings was returned to England and shows no signs of ill effects. General Gallagher was also returned, his injuries at the hands of the enemy have been addressed and he is being released from hospital today. There is no cause for Lt. Garrison to be charged. He was wounded and in the hands of the enemy at the time. Garrison's men were given orders to go after the Lieutenant by General Gallagher. Mr. Carter had previously worked with Lt. Garrison and his team and it is reasonable he would wish to assist in the recovery of Lt. Garrison. He went with Lt. Johnson's permission. There was no further need for a confidence man's presence in either group. Miss Teresa Garrison provided the medical care for General Gallagher until he was turned over to the medical staff at the Army Air Force base in London. I respectfully request the charges against Lt. Garrison, Lt. Johnson and the five men be dropped."

General Fremont tented his hands in front of him on the table and eyed the occupants of both tables in front of him. After a moment he spoke.

"I tend to agree with Capt. Holcombe. However, these are very serious accusations and need to be tried. We will continue."

"Damn," whispered Terry in a voice low enough only Lt. Johnson and her father heard.


	10. Chapter 10

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 10

"Could be worse, Craig," said the young man. "It could have been a little lower and they would have shot you in the ass."

Actor and Chief exchanged incredulous looks that the younger brother could have said something like that to the Warden.

Garrison attempted a glare at Kelly. "You're lucky I can't get up or I'd kick you in yours."

Now the two cons looked at their leader. This wasn't something they were used to hearing out of his mouth.

"Think it's hereditary?" asked Chief.

"Oh assuredly," replied Actor. "I just hope it isn't catching. So uncouth."

The blue-green eyes shifted to his second in command. "You're overacting again, Actor."

The other two grinned. The con man gave a humph of disgust. His expression turned to concern, and he pinned Kelly with a hard look.

"And just how did you get here from wherever it is you are staying?"

"I walked," said Kelly in frustration. "I know enough not to take a taxi from one safe house to another." He looked at the two upright men. "Why does everybody think I'm stupid."

"You're here," said the voice from the bed. "That should tell you."

Kelly shrugged. "From the sounds of you, you're going to be all right." He stepped up and took his brother's hand. "I better get back to the others."

Craig nodded and squeezed the boy's hand. Kelly turned away and looked at Actor, darting his eyes toward the door.

"See yuh, Chief," said Kelly and slipped out into the hall. Actor followed him. In a low voice, Kelly asked, "Is he really gonna be all right? Or is this a con to keep him going?"

"No con," assured Actor. "It is just going to be a long and painful recovery."

Kelly took that at face value, but he studied the con man's face. "Terry says you can do surgery. Did you help?"

"I assisted," said Actor. "I believe your sister has a little too much faith in my capabilities though."

"No, she doesn't," said Kelly. "She knows. She's a good judge of doctors. Has been in the past."

Actor did not want to pursue this any further. "Be very careful going back to the apartment. Watch for a tail. This may be a neutral country, but it is also full of Nazi and Nazi sympathizers. Do not let your guard down."

It was on the tip of Kelly's tongue to tell the older man he was perfectly capable of doing just that but thought maybe the man was being sincere in his seeming concern. So, all he said was, "I will. Thanks, Actor."

Actor stayed in the still deserted waiting room watching the boy shut the door and his blonde head pass along the windows behind a row of chairs. Turning he walked back to Garrison's room.

GGG

The three men in the apartment looked up at the light tap on the door before it opened, and Kelly walked in. Carefully closing the door behind him. He looked at the three men, standing apart and watching him, guns in hand.

"And where'd you go to, without tellin' anybody?" demanded Casino, putting his gun up.

"To check on Craig," said Kelly, "where else?" He looked at the cups on the table. "Got any coffee left? It's cold out there."

Carter pushed his cup over in front of an empty seat. "Take mine, I didn't drink it yet."

The four went to the table and sat down.

"Did you see Garrison?" asked Carter.

Kelly nodded, taking a sip of the warm strong acorn drink. "I saw him. Talked to him. He's still worn out."

"So, wot 'appened?" asked Goniff, impatiently.

"Yeah," added Casino, "spit it out."

Kelly set the cup down. "He got hit in that wide bone in his hip. Actor says it's cracked. He helped the doctor fix it. He said Craig will be okay, but not for a long time."

"Army ain't goin' to like that much," said Goniff.

"That's another thing," added the boy. "Actor talked to Terry. Hastings pressed charges and they go to court today."

"Who is her mouthpiece?" asked Carter with a frown.

"Mouthpiece? Oh, lawyer? Same one Actor had for the necklace."

"But 'e didn't go to trial," objected Goniff.

"Naw," said Casino. "But if Terry ain't objecting, then she must think he's okay."

"Can't be any worse than that blighter wot was supposed to be representing the Warden at his court-martial."

Carter had only heard part of that story before. "He must have been okay if he got Garrison off."

Goniff shook his head. "No, that was Actor wot got the Warden cleared."

"And us," objected Casino. "We weren't just sittin' around."

Carter and Kelly just ignored the two. They had both worked and been around them enough to know to walk away.

GGGGG

Opening statements were presented. That took up time until lunch. Terry took her father to the vetted café around the corner from Allied Command. Terry ordered soup and Will ordered faggot and peas. When it was time to get back, Terry had to pay for their lunch because Garrison did not have British currency. The girl had come prepared. She knew about the money and her father's appetite.

The afternoon was very short. First a note came for Major Richard's. He had to leave because of an emergency mission he had to orchestrate. Thirty minutes later, Col. Rossen had to leave for the same reason, followed by Col. Hammond. Gen. Fremont gave up and declared the tribunal adjourned, to be rescheduled in two days' time.

Capt. Newcombe packed the papers he had carefully laid out back into his briefcase. "I will be in touch with both of you," he said to Terry and Randy.

Lt. Johnson pushed his chair back and looked at the girl. "Where are you staying?"

"Mansion," she replied.

"I need to get back to my miscreants," said Randy with a smile and resignation. He leaned around Terry. "Pleasure to meet you, General Garrison." As he got up from the table he grinned at Terry. "Hey, at least we have down time now."

Terry laughed. "That's for sure. Between us, we don't have enough for a team."

GGG

The ride home had been tensely quiet. Terry only spoke to her father if it was necessary. Even during the time she had worked and lived with him in Washington, she had avoided him as much as possible. She had done her typing, made coffee, and gotten to know most of the generals and colonels in the War Department. Back at the townhouse, she had cooked and cleaned, went with her father to military functions and dances, and kept clear of the old man's mistresses. That was something difficult for her. For her father to flaunt his floozies in front of his daughter had the effect of making her want to deck him. Her mother was a saint to stay with her father, fully aware of his proclivities. Or just backed into a corner.

Back at the mansion, Terry changed clothes and went down to the kitchen. The cupboards were pretty bare, as was the freezer. Thinking the tribunal was going to take longer than it had, and also not wanting to take her father along to her Black Market sellers, Terry had not brought enough money for staples. It was going to be Spam and pork and beans again. That was sure to bring an argument from her father.

"What is this?" demanded Will Garrison.

"K Rations," said Terry cutting a bite of Spam up to force into her mouth.

"What happened to the food you made that stew out of?"

Terry didn't look at him. "We were about out when we got back from the previous mission. I haven't had time to go shopping, and I don't have a pool of money from the guys to do it anyway."

She wasn't about to mention, she no longer needed much of their money anymore, just their ration coupons and she didn't know where those were hidden.

The general nudged the greasy meat on his plate with his fork. "Isn't there a grocery store?"

"Yes," replied the girl. "But I don't have ration coupons and the farm market was this morning. We had to be on our way to London."

"You mean we are going to be eating this for a week?" demanded Will, looking at his plate in disgust.

Terry stifled a smile. "Maybe there will be some ripe vegetables in my garden soon. It is getting to be the end of the season." She took a bite of pork and beans. "I'm in a pig club, but it will be a couple weeks before we get pork."

The general thought his daughter was being sarcastic. "And just what is a pig club?"

Terry looked at him in surprise but realized they probably did not have those in the States. "A few people get together and join a pig club. We supply scraps to the farmer to feed the pig. When the pig gets big enough, it is butchered and divided among the people in the pig club. Kit and I have been doing it together. I pay her for half of her portion so I can feed the guys." The beans were awful. "Kit says she can get us in a rabbit club. They don't ration rabbit, but it's still cheaper than the market and we get to keep the skins."

Garrison was staring at her. "And this is how you live?"

Terry smiled. "Welcome to my war, Sir. I have to find ways to feed five hungry men who are too thin. And the rations they receive are even less than what foot soldiers receive."

"You've lost weight too."

Terry hadn't thought he noticed. "Yes, but I'm strong. I run the obstacle course with the guys and Actor lets me use his hand weights."

"You're pretty tight with this Actor fellow, aren't you?"

Here it comes thought Terry. Her and a man. Any man. "We have to be. We're a team. We have to know what the other one is thinking and what they will do if the con changes in mid-stream. I'm still learning, but Craig says I'm getting better." She fervently hoped she was doing good enough right now. She didn't know how much she could pull over on her father.

GGGGG

Craig woke up and cautiously looked around. Actor was slouched in a straight chair, chin on chest and snoring softly. It was unusual for the con man. Chief wasn't in the room. The dim light coming through the window showed it was late afternoon.

Garrison didn't want to awaken Actor, knowing the man was the same as he was about a mission; no sleep until it was over. That only went so far. So did laying in one position in the bed. Craig's hip hurt and so did his back. He tried to carefully roll onto his left side. The right leg was pretty useless for pushing and he flopped back on the mattress with a sharp intake of breath. It was enough to awaken the Italian.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Actor.

"Just change position a little," replied Garrison tightly.

Actor rose from the chair and cautiously opened the door a crack. After ascertaining the hallway was clear, he left the room and closed the door. A couple seconds later, he was back with Chief and the thin blanket they were using in the waiting room as a cover when they were sleeping there.

"How yuh doin', Warden?" asked the Indian.

"Just need to change position a little," said Craig.

The Italian folded the blanket into a long thin pad. Chief tilted the Lieutenant over a little. It was obvious to both men that maneuver was painful. Actor positioned the blanket under Garrison's right hip and Chief eased him down.

"Is that better?" asked the con man.

"Scoot it higher up a little bit," said Garrison.

Chief pulled him over again, so Actor could bring the blanket a little farther up the injured man's back. They eased him down again.

Craig nodded. "That's better. Thanks."

"You good?" asked Chief.

Craig nodded. "Thanks."

Chief let himself back out into the hall. Actor resumed his seat on the hard chair, but not in a slouched position.

"Sorry I woke you," apologized Craig.

"I'm not," said Actor with a crooked grin. "I was getting stiff. Are you sure you are comfortable now?"

"Maybe not comfortable, but better."

Actor studied the officer's expression. "I spoke with Dr. Müller earlier. If he is satisfied with the wound on his next early morning visit, we will move you to the apartment safehouse. It might be a bit safer for the doctor and us if we move on to the next leg of our journey."

Garrison gave a sigh. "I'd feel better if I knew where our journey is going."

Actor nodded. "I will try to get hold of Teresa tomorrow and see what I can find out."

The con man knew entirely too much about his sister. "This is one of Terry's safehouses, isn't it?"

Actor chuckled, "Really Warden, you think I am going to give up all my secrets?" He sobered, "Not that I am aware of. She gave me directions to get to one of her resistance contacts. She does work with several resistance groups, you know." He shook his head. "My understanding is she does not know about the good doctor here or the location of the safehouses we will be using."

Craig pondered on that a minute. "Watch out for her," he said quietly.

"I do the best I can. She rarely tells me where she is going or with whom. In her words, "it's better you don't know."

Actor reached out and lay a hand gently on Garrison's shoulder. "Rest. You may have another bumpy ride tomorrow. At least this one should not be as long as the last one."

Craig closed his eyes and Actor leaned back to watch and try to stay awake now.

GGGGG

Terry went into Brandonshire again, leaving her father at the Mansion. He had not been happy with her at Jake's speakeasy in New York, for a myriad of reasons, and she wasn't going to introduce him to the Blue Fox. The winding street was full of cars and she hoped that meant a good turnout at the bar. It also meant she had to park down the street and walk or park in the alley and go in the back way. She chose the alley.

Glancing around first, Terry opened the locked heavy door with her key and let herself inside, locking the door behind her. She moved silently into the storeroom and paused in indecision. Did she let Kit know she was here, or go down and talk to Madge? The radio operator won out.

Madge looked up from the radio at the footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Terry, not Kit.

"We thought you were in London," she said. "It over already?"

Terry pulled out the other chair and sat. "No. It barely got started. The war got in the way."

"Ole Adolf bein' inconvenient again?" asked the Cockney girl with a grin.

"Isn't he always?" Terry grinned back. "Listen, I don't know if or when Actor's going to call again. If I'm not here, tell him things are moving slowly. Find out how Craig's doing and if they have moved to another safehouse. I doubt he'll tell me where. I don't know where they are now."

"Any personal message you want me to give the Big Bloke?" asked Madge slyly.

"No," replied Terry is the same tone of voice. A sudden thought hit her. "Yeah, ask him where the ration coupons are."

The blond woman looked at her questioningly. "That's not wot I call personal."

"That's as personal as it's going to get," smiled Terry widely. "I have to go hit up Kit for food."

"You're out of food?" asked Madge in surprise.

"It happens."

Terry bounded back up the stairs and peeked through the curtain into the bar. The place was noisy and busy. Kit was trying to keep up with the drink orders and looked frazzled. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her face, Terry walked up behind the bar. A man walked over to her and looked askance.

"What can I get you?" asked Terry.

"Two gin and tonics," he replied.

"Coming right up."

Kit shot a glance at her friend. "I thought you were in London?"

"Not at the moment."

The two women were busy for the next half hour taking care of customers. When things finally settled down for a bit, the flame haired girl asked, "It can't be over already."

This was getting repetitious. "No. We had to take a break." Terry helped herself to a coke and sat down on 'Actor's' bar stool. "you have any pig left I can buy off you?"

Kit gave her a puzzled look. "You out of food?"

"Yup. And the General does not like K-rations."

"Imagine that," said Kit sarcastically. "Yeah, I have some. How much do you need?"

"Enough to feed him. I'll stick with the Spam." Terry took a sip of coke. "I really don't want to kill one of the chickens. Winter will be here soon, and they won't be laying as many eggs as it is. I need all my birds."

"There's packets of pork chops in my freezer," said Kit. She frowned. "You coming back tomorrow night?"

"I have no idea."

Terry left the Fox and swung by the building that housed their flats. She let herself in Kit's first, took out three wrapped pork chops, left some money on the table and went across the hall to her flat.

It was silent and stale inside. Because they were being extremely careful, there was no signs nor scent that Actor had ever been there. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Or any of the others for that matter. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Terry locked her door and went back to the car for the drive back to the Mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 11

It was before dawn when Dr. Müller made rounds on his only patient in the infirmary. Actor was awake and helped reposition Garrison for the dressing change. There was less drainage than the day before and the wound looked healthier. The doctor poked and prodded to see if there was any pus below the sutures. None appeared.

Garrison's hands were clenched in fists as were his teeth. Any movement was painful, and the poking was almost excruciating. He continued to refuse pain medicine. It made him dopey and a little nauseated.

Actor watched the doctor and studied the wound.

"Can you handle this?" asked Dr. Müller.

"Yes," replied the con man.

"I will give you antibiotic and dressings. Continue to change the dressings daily. If the wound becomes infected again, call me. There is a phone in the apartment, and I will give you my number. We will make the move today. I will send crutches with you, but he is not to use them for another week and then no weight is to be put on that foot."

"I will see to it he does not attempt to walk on it," assured Actor. He studiously ignored the glare sent his way by the man on the bed.

Chief came back in after the doctor left. "Well?"

"It's looking better," said Actor. "It seems we will be moving today."

"How?"

Actor shook his head. "Don't know yet."

Craig was trying to follow the plan. "Did you say the others will be moved to another safe house?"

"That's what the man said," replied Chief.

"I'd rather we all stayed together," Garrison reminded them.

"Yes, we know, Warden," said Actor soothingly. "But the apartment the others are at does not have room for all of us and the doctor would like you to stay close by for a few more days. Then, we will join them. All I know is the new safe house is out in the country somewhere."

Craig relaxed back and stared at the ceiling. He did not like having the team split. It drove him nuts when he didn't know where they were or what they were doing. However, he couldn't exactly say he was in charge right now.

"Are you going to talk with Terry tonight?" Craig asked.

"I am going to attempt to," said Actor, taking his seat again. "It will depend on if she is in London or not and if she can get away from the General."

"Those two need a mediator," said Garrison, sourly.

"I believe I understand that," said Actor, remembering his private conversation with the General.

Chief took the other seat, turning his head to stifle a grin so the Warden wouldn't see it.

GGG

The mode of transportation turned out to be a bakery van driven by Lukas just after dusk. Chief and Actor unloaded Garrison on a stretcher in the alley behind the apartment and went through a back door held open by the resistance man. The three were led by him up a flight of stairs to a short dimly lit hall that ended at another door. Three short raps of Lukas' knuckles followed by two more, gained them entrance. Garrison was carried inside.

The four men inside led the way to a bedroom off the main room. The covers on the bed had been pulled down and room made for the stretcher. All hands worked to carefully turn the Lieutenant and roll up the stretcher to remove it.

Garrison gave a sigh of relief to be laying on what was a nice, comfortable mattress.

"Hey, Warden," grated Casino's New York accent. "They even gave you clean sheets."

"I'm glad," said Garrison wryly.

"How you doing, Brother?" asked Kelly, stepping closer.

"Fine," replied Craig. He eyed his younger brother. "Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Sure," replied Kelly off-handedly. "We didn't get caught."

"Caught?" demanded Garrison.

"Yeah," the tall boy nodded. "Casino's teaching me how to rob banks."

The laughter from the four men who had occupied the apartment told Craig it was another one of his kid brother's bad jokes.

"'E's not too bad at picking pockets," added Goniff.

At the guilty expression on Kelly's face, Garrison knew this wasn't a joke. Oh well, Goniff had been teaching them all that specialty, except Christine. She wasn't around long enough to be introduced to Goniff's proclivities . . . yet.

Lukas showed up at the bedroom door. "Come, we must leave now," he said to the men.

Casino, Goniff and Kelly said their goodbyes to Garrison. The usual boisterous carryings on of the safecracker and the Limey started as soon as they left the room. Kelly trudged along behind them, hands in his pockets.

Carter stayed back and walked up to the bed. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, I'll keep an eye on them," he said tiredly.

Craig gave him an equally tired smile. "Just do the best you can, Carter."

"See you in a bit, Warden." Carter grinned. "A little bit, I hope."

He walked away and broke into a trot to catch up with the other three who were out of the apartment already.

Actor glanced at his watch. "I must be going too," he said. With a wicked grin, he added. "Do not feel you must wait up for me, Gentlemen. I may be a bit late getting in."

"Ac – tor," said Garrison warningly.

"Tck – tck – tck," said the con man. "I have been 'good' for entirely too long," he lamented. "I believe I deserve a little recreation."

"Yeah, and what about me?" Chief shot at him.

Actor pulled a sad face and shook his head. "I would offer to take you with me," said the older man, "But we can't leave the Warden by himself. Besides, you don't speak enough German, French or Italian to communicate well enough."

The switchblade dropped into the Indian's hand and he held it up with an equally wicked grin, but he didn't open the blade.

"Pity," said the con man. "No sense of humor."

"Say hi to my sister," said Garrison.

"Of course, Warden. I will be happy to." Actor grinned and exited the bedroom and then the apartment.

"Jerk," muttered Chief with some humor. He turned to Garrison. "You need anything, Warden?"

"I'm good," said Garrison. "Get some rest."

Chief nodded, slipping the switchblade back it its sheath. "Need anything I'll be right outside the door on the couch."

"Thank you," said Garrison.

Garrison watched Chief quietly leave the room and pull the door halfway closed. Eyes rapidly adjusting to the dimmer light in the room, Craig looked around. The walls were a soft white. A dark wooden armoire was against the wall to his left. In the far right corner of the room was a padded rocking chair. Maybe he could use that in a day or two. At the rate he was getting injured, it was questionable if he would live long enough to enjoy the one on the porch of the house at home. A door to his right might go to a bathroom. Obviously, he wouldn't be going there for awhile without a lot of help. A pair of crutches was leaning against the wall beside the closed door. A wooden night table was alongside the bed on his right, with a small lamp and a glass ashtray. Shifting carefully to ease the ache in the back of his right hip, he closed his eyes and willed the pain to subside.

GGG

Actor walked casually down the street. The light from windows and street lights seemed out of place. He knew Switzerland was sometimes bombed, by the Germans and the Allies. Some were misses and others were obviously planned. He would have to check on his personal apartment at some point to see if there had been damage. All in all, Zurich was not a bad place to be stranded in.

The residential neighborhoods gave way to the beginning of the business district. Actor turned down a side street before reaching the main thoroughfare and strolled down that street for a block and a half until he reached the shop that housed Georg and his radio. A glance at his watch told Actor he was still well within the time frame of sending a radio message. He paused on the sidewalk and lit a cigarette, waiting for an older couple to pass him. When they were down to the end of the block, he tapped a code lightly on the door with his knuckles. A moment later, the door was opened by Georg's wife. As she secured the door behind him, Actor made his way to the stairs leading to the basement.

It took a bit before the radio transmission was received in the basement of the Blue Fox. Georg handed the headset to Actor.

"Good evening," said Actor, "is your boss around."

"Yes and no," replied Madge. "My boss is here, but not available. That bloody man is with her. Followed 'er here, didn't 'e now."

Actor's expression hid his disappointment. "Annoying person, isn't he?"

"Yes," answered Madge. "Were you able to fix the broken item in the package?"

"As best we could. We had to take it to another location." Actor paused. "Will your boss be available tomorrow perhaps?"

"No," replied the Cockney voice in Actor's headset. "They have business to take care of up north a ways."

"No word on how that business is working out?"

"Not yet."

"Hmm, well give her my regards and those of our mutual friend."

"That I will," promised Madge. "She said to give 'er regards to you both. And where are the ration books?"

Actor gave her the location of their stash in the Mansion.

"Same routine?" asked Madge?

Actor looked questioningly at Georg and held up his thumb and forefinger in a European sign for two. He received a nod.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"I'll tell 'er."

Madge cut the connection and Actor handed the headset to Georg.

GGGGG

Madge wrote a note out on a scrap of paper and folded it into a small packet. Setting her headset on the table in front of the radio, she went upstairs and stopped by the bar. Kit came up, eyes on Terry and her father at one of the tables across the room.

"Did he radio in?" asked Kit in a low voice.

"Yes. I'll tell you later." Madge made a face at the redhead. "Could you slip me a big bill from the register?"

Kit went over and removed a couple bills from the register and returned to hand them to Madge. The Cockney stealthily put the note on the smaller bills and rolled the whole thing into a little roll.

"I hope the old man doesn't catch on," said Kit worriedly.

"You're not the one wot's going to be standin' close to the bloke."

Madge made her way around couples on the small dance floor and between tables to reach Terry. She rested a hand on the back of the chair and leaned down close to the American girl's ear.

"Would you be goin' to London tomorrow?" she asked.

Terry turned her head to look at the woman. "Yes, why?"

Madge grinned and laid the accent on strongly. "If you 'ave time, could you be pickin' up a case of Boodles from our distributor?"

Terry nodded. "Yes, if I'm done before he closes."

Madge held up the roll of money. Terry took it and deposited it in the bottom of her purse.

"Going through a lot of gin, aren't you?" asked Terry, playing along.

Madge winked above a grin and whispered. "These ruddy idjets drink like fishes."

Terry laughed. "Well, it is a bar."

"Bars are for Yanks. This 'ere's Ole Blightly and we 'ave pubs." The woman grinned and squeezed Terry's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

Madge walked back to the bar. Will Garrison looked over his shoulder at the blond woman.

"Rude, isn't she?"

"We're friends," said Terry by way of grudging explanation.

"You mean to tell me, we are going to pick up booze tomorrow after the tribunal and bring it back here?" he said quietly in annoyance.

Terry did not answer.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we're going to London and there is gas rationing," said Terry wearily. "If you want, we could go in early, get the gin, and then go to the tribunal. But then you probably don't want it sitting on the backseat of the car, parked at Allied Command, do you?"

"Quit being smart mouthed."

"I'm sorry, Sir," she said almost sincerely. "I'm tired and not in a good mood. If we're going to argue, we might as well do it back at the Mansion."

Terry tossed down the dregs of her warm bitters and wished it was chasing a shot of Jack Daniels. But that wouldn't help things either. She pushed her chair back and stood up, hanging her shoulder bag off her shoulder. She picked up the two empty glasses and walked back to the bar.

Will got up and followed her.

GGGGG

The tall Italian confidence man strolled weaving up and down side streets until he was certain he didn't have a tail, and went to a familiar well-lit boulevard. Bernardo's casino was a block away. Confidently, he walked down to it and entered with a nod to the doorman, who apparently still remembered him.

Actor stopped inside and looked around the familiar casino. The tables were full of people playing craps, roulette, or card games. He did not see Bernardo and he was not in any particular hurry, so he sat at a roulette table. Immediately, a waitress asked him what he would like to drink. He ordered a Courvoisier. Exchanging cash for chips, Actor watched the game for two rounds before placing chips on a couple of the numbered and colored squares. A drink appeared at his elbow and he tipped the waitress generously. He watched with satisfaction as the little ball landed on one of his numbers and took a sip of the cognac. This was the life.

Actor played for a half hour, losing some, but steadily winning. He cashed out and went in search of the casino's owner. He made his way to the office door. A medium height and build bouncer blocked the door.

"I need to speak with Bernardo," said the confidence man firmly.

"Bernardo died a month ago," said the man.

Actor frowned. "And his wife?"

"She is running the casino now."

"Is she here?" asked Actor with a touch of impatience.

The bouncer nodded. "Who should I tell her wants to see her?"

"Tell her 'Actor'."

The man turned and entered the office, closing the door. There was no click of a lock. Actor silently turned the knob and slipped inside. The man was facing the woman behind the desk. He whirled around, pulling his gun. The bigger Italian knocked it out of his hand. Luckily, it didn't go off.

"Actor!" exclaimed the Duchess. "Franco, leave him alone and get out. It is all right. He is a friend."

Franco picked the gun up off the floor, gave Actor a murderous look, and skirted around the taller man to get out the door.

"Actor, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Duchess. "Are you hurt again?"

"I am not," replied Actor, "however Garrison is."

"Craig's hurt?" She made no pretense of denying she knew him on a first name basis. "Where is he?"

"We have a safe house," replied the con man.

"Your apartment?" she asked.

"No, no one knows about that except you." He eyed her. "Can you come with me?"

"Of course," Kat said, reaching for her fur coat that was draped over a chair.

GGG

Chief came awake immediately as a key unlocked the outer door of the apartment. The knife was in his hand and open. Actor escorted the Duchess inside and took her coat, laying it over the back of a chair. Chief put the knife back in its sheath. Boy, Actor had balls bringing a woman here.

The woman turned around and looked at him. Actor stepped forward.

"Duchess, I would like you to meet Chief. Chief, this is The Duchess."

"Nice to meet you, Chief," she said somewhat confused. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

Actor smiled, "He wasn't with us the last time."

"Ahh." The blond woman glanced around. "Where is Craig?"

"He is in one of the bedrooms," replied Actor. "Come, I'll take you to him."

With fingertips on her elbow, Actor guided her to toward the bedroom. Chief took a long look at the woman when they walked past him. So, this was The Duchess. She might be a con woman, but she sure was gorgeous. Too old for him, but gorgeous just the same. No wonder the guys had been upset when Garrison let her have their money and hightail it to Switzerland with her elderly boyfriend. Craig?

GGG

Actor quietly pushed the bedroom door open, allowing more light to filter in.

"Warden?" he asked softly.

"Actor, what time is it? Where have you been?" asked Garrison, trying to reach for the bedside light.

"I brought someone to see you," said the con man with satisfaction in his voice.

Garrison's fingers found the switch and turned the lamp on. He looked up and stared at the elegant blonde vision now standing beside his bed.

"Oh, Craig, Darling, what have you done to yourself this time?" asked The Duchess, reaching a hand down to brush the sandy blond hair back from his forehead.

"Kat?"

Actor backed out of the room and shut the door silently to give them privacy.


	12. Chapter 12

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 12

The next morning, Terry and General Garrison entered the tribunal room to find Max Gallagher just getting his wheelchair situated so he could watch the proceedings. The girl's face lit up and she went over to give him a hug.

"Should you be here, Max?" she asked with concern.

"I've missed too much of it as it is, Girl," he said.

"You haven't missed anything yet," grumbled Gen. Garrison, shaking hands with his friend and neighbor.

The door opened again, and Gen. Hastings and Major Howard entered. The Garrisons and Gen. Gallagher received haughty looks from Hastings. Right behind them were Lt. Johnson and Captain Newcombe. All of them went to their respective seats and waited from the Tribunal judges to enter.

After the initial all rise and sit again, General Fremont began the day's session. Major Howard stood and addressed the board.

"Sirs, Lt. Garrison's men and two of Lt. Johnson's team left in the middle of a mission. This put the generals involved at a decided disadvantage if the enemy had discovered them before they were taken to the pick-up zone. It was reprehensible for them to leave without finishing the mission. Lt. Garrison's men are thugs of the worst order. They cannot be kept in line and this proves it. They should be returned to their respective prisons before someone is killed due to their lack of discipline. As for John Carter, Lt. Johnson's man, he was one of Garrison's group prior to his transfer. His release by Lt. Johnson to go after Lt. Garrison was reprehensible for the same reason. Lt. Johnson did not order John Carter, and Kelly Garrison, to go with Garrison's men, but he also did not try to stop them. I think court-marshal charges should be brought against Lt. Randall Johnson and the five convicts, John Carter, Victor Borghese, Charles Coletti, Rodney Grainer, and Rainey Sands should be returned to prison. As for Kelly Garrison, who is underage and a member of SOE, he should either be returned to SOE with severe reprimand or returned to the United States. Whoever ordered him on this mission should also be reprimanded. I feel Lt. Garrison should be charged in this case also because he did not have control of his men."

Major Howard sat down. Next it was Capt. Newcombe's turn for an opening statement. Before he could rise, Terry reached around Lt. Johnson's back and gave a little tug to Newcombe's sleeve. When the barrister looked at the girl, she hooked a finger at him behind Lt. Johnson. Newcombe leaned down and Terry whispered into his ear. The girl received raised eyebrows from him at her information. The Captain stood and addressed the board.

"Sirs, I wish to point out again the mission to rescue and return General Curtis Hastings and General Max Gallagher was completed. Both generals are in this courtroom. General Gallagher is recovering from his injuries and General Hastings was returned unharmed. Lt. Johnson took command of the remains of both teams in the absence of Lt. Garrison. Miss Teresa Garrison is a nurse and a sometimes member of Lt. Garrison's team on missions and has also worked with Lt. Johnson's team. She is an independent contractor from the War Department. This put Lt. Johnson in charge with his three remaining team members and Miss Garrison. There were four team members with the two generals. Four to five is the usual number of members on a team in Special Forces. The resistance was there in less than ten minutes from the time the other men left and both generals were returned safely to England. I do not see how charges can be brought against Lt. Garrison when he was wounded and in enemy hands. Lt. Johnson's decision to allow an independent contractor, Kelly Garrison, and his confidence man, John Carter, to assist in the rescue of Lt. Garrison did not compromise the team or the mission. Though I was not involved in the previous court-marshal proceedings against Lt. Garrison, it was pointed out to me that Major Howard was representing Lt. Garrison. He did not win that case. It was Garrison's men who brought about the acquittal. I wonder if there is a prejudice involved here."

Capt. Newcombe took his seat. Major Howard's and Gen. Hasting's outraged expressions that were focused on the occupants of the other table, were studiously ignored by those occupants. General Gallagher, sitting in his wheelchair, smiled with satisfaction.

General Fremont tented his hands in front of him and tapped the fingertips together. He looked around at the men seated on either side of him. They were exchanging looks and waiting to see what the next move would be.

Yes, there could very well be a prejudice by Major Howard. As much as General Fremont did not like Lt. Garrison and his men and found Teresa Garrison's lack of respect for rank distasteful, the girl had proven herself capable on missions, and seemed to have a few more functioning brain cells than General Hastings and Major Howard. He eyed the girl.

"Miss Garrison, would you please address this court?"

The three men at the table with her, eyed Terry to see what her reaction would be. She pushed her chair back and calmly stood.

"Miss Garrison, what was the nature of your mission?" asked General Fremont.

"We were to go in and extract the injured General Gallagher from a German-run hospital," she answered.

"And did you extract General Gallagher?"

"Yes, we did," answered Terry. "And he was returned to England safely."

"And were you to extract General Hastings?"

"No." Terry tried to keep her patience with this, to her, stupid line of questions. "That was Lt. Johnson's mission. We were to rendezvous and be taken to a plane by resistance."

Lt. Johnson focused his attention on Gen. Fremont to see where this was going.

Terry continued, "Considering Gen. Hastings is sitting at the next table and is uninjured, and Gen. Gallagher is sitting behind us in a wheelchair, I would assume both missions were successful, Sir."

"Terry!" hissed Will under his breath. He was ignored.

Gen. Fremont sighed and looked at the Garrison girl. Taking a breath, he continued.

"All of the men from Garrison's team left against Gen. Hasting's orders."

Max moved irritably in his wheelchair trying to find a comfortable position and not succeeding. It didn't help his attitude any. "Gen. Fremont. I was the general with Garrison's team. I gave the men a direct order to go after Lt. Garrison."

It was Capt. Newcombe's turn to jump in. "Sir, both Generals hold the same rank. One general was with Lt. Garrison's team and the other was with Lt. Johnson's team. Under the circumstances, it would be appropriate for Garrison's team to obey the order of the general with them."

Fremont knew it was useless to argue that one, so he turned his attention to Lt. Johnson, sitting beside Terry. "Two of your men went with Garrison's men. Under whose orders?"

"No one's orders, Sir," replied Randy, standing. "However, we had no orders _not_ to go after Lt. Garrison."

"And the two from your team who left were?"

"Kelly Garrison, younger brother of Lt. Garrison, and John Carter, my confidence man."

Fremont flipped some pages in front of him, until he found the list of people on both teams. "Whose brilliant idea was it to send three members of one family on basically the same mission?" he asked sourly.

Terry didn't dare look at her father on the other side of her. "Suffice to say, it wasn't our idea."

"Then how did the boy get on Lt. Johnson's team?"

"He was ordered to," answered Capt. Newcombe. "However, Sir, he is not regular army."

"What about OSS?" asked Fremont, seeing that spelled out in the boy's background.

Newcombe looked at Terry.

The girl took up the explanation. "Kelly has not worked for Donovan and OSS for about a year now, Sir." She continued to ignore her father. "He has been working independently for SOE, Free-French and some of the resistances, but I don't know which ones."

"Who ordered him on this mission?"

"I did," said Will shortly. "We had to set the two teams up quickly and there was need for another member on Lt. Johnson's team. There wasn't any time to train someone else, so I went to SOE and asked for an agent. Kelly was recommended, so I took him."

"I find that highly irregular," said Fremont, studying General Garrison.

"We're a highly irregular family, Sir," tossed in Terry.

It elicited snorts of amusement from Major Richards and Colonel Hammond, who were somewhat familiar with all the Garrison family members in England.

Gen. Fremont continued his questioning to bring all the facts about Garrison's mission to the forefront. "Just how did Lt. Garrison become injured and captured?"

Terry had not been given permission to sit, so she looked at Capt. Newcombe and nodded to him. He picked up the question.

"The team had removed Gen. Gallagher from the hospital and were getting him situated in the back of one vehicle. Lt. Garrison was covering their actions. It is unknown how the Germans figured out they were not legitimate, but they came out of the hospital, firing. Lt. Garrison was giving cover fire. He was trying to catch up with the ambulance. He was shot and downed before he could be pulled in. The mission was to get Gen. Gallagher out. The remaining members of the team had to continue on. Resistance was watching. It was ascertained Lt. Garrison was alive, but badly injured. That information was relayed to Garrison's team."

Now Major Richards spoke up. "Do we know what the extent of Lt. Garrison's injuries are?"

This was going to get tricky. The Captain turned to Terry, not knowing the answer to that, but also assuming the girl did.

Terry took a slow breath and addressed Major Richards. "He was shot in the right hip. I understand it cracked the ilium. The big bone in the hip. After he was taken into the German hospital, they did no surgery to correct that nor address the wound. He was interrogated."

"And how are you privileged to this information?" asked Gen. Fremont.

Terry turned her attention to the General. "Sir, I am involved with several resistance groups and work with them on occasion. I was contacted by one of those groups with the information that Lt. Garrison's men had successfully retrieved him, and he had been surgically treated."

"And how were you contacted?" continued Gen. Fremont.

Terry eyed him with slightly less than a glare. "Sir, this is clandestine. Many lives are at stake if I reveal my sources. Even for my brother, I will not do that. I would hope you understand that, Sir."

"Terry," hissed her father.

Fremont and Terry exchanged hard glares. This woman was impossible. And she was also correct. Much to his chagrin, the General had to concede.

"Is Lt. Garrison able to be returned to England."

"Not at this time, according to the physician taking care of him; who is also a member of the resistance."

General Jensen had been sitting back observing and listening to the statements and testimonies. This was obviously not the first time a tribunal had occurred. The young lady seemed to know her way around one. Now he asked at question.

"Miss Garrison, how soon will Lt. Garrison be sufficiently recovered to return to England?"

Terry knew Capt. Newcombe had no clue and to tell the truth, neither did she.

"I don't know, Sir," she said. There was a harrumph from Gen. Hastings which she ignored. "The contact I have received from the resistance has been short and in code." She didn't feel the need to bring up she had spoken with Actor. "You know as much as I know now," she said, "except for one thing. I was informed the team was divided between two locations and I do not know where those safehouses are."

"But you know what country they are in," accused General Hastings.

Terry did not respond. General Fremont turned his glare to Major Howard.

"Major Howard, I suggest you rein in your 'client' and remind him about Robert's Rules," said Fremont with annoyance. He turned his attention back to Terry. "However, Miss Garrison, do you know which country Lt. Garrison and these men are in?"

Terry addressed the board. "I know what country they were supposed to go to, but I do not know if they ever reached that country or were ferried to a different one."

Robert's Rules? Terry had to stifle a smile. So far, she had seen very little of Robert's Rules.

From previous encounters with the Garrison woman, General Fremont knew he was not going to get a straight answer from her. He motioned her to take her seat again and looked at Major Howard.

"Do you have anything more you want to add to this?" the older general asked.

"Yes, Sir," answered the Major, standing up. "Just a few questions. One, why is General Garrison here? What control does he have over the mission?"

General Fremont glared at him. "Major, General Garrison is not on trial here. He was sent from the War Department to set up this mission. And why is he here? It might have something to do with the fact Lt. Garrison, Miss Garrison and Kelly Garrison are his children."

"I'm sorry, Sir," persisted the Army attorney, "but isn't that nepotism?"

"Nepotism!" roared Will Garrison before Fremont could respond. He rose to his feet and fixed his glare on the Major. "Nepotism? Let me tell you about nepotism! Yes, this group was Craig's idea. It was only supposed to be one mission. It became the duration and six months. Craig was supposed to only go on that first mission. He chose to stay. Nepotism would be dragging his backside away from this group of lowlifes and turning him into the officer he belongs to be."

Apparently, the elder Garrison had forgotten his daughter was beside him, or just didn't care. He ignored their attorney who was sitting back with the realization he had just lost control over anything in this tribunal.

"I don't like these men," continued Will, "but they have brought my son back to England before. And they'll do it again."

"No, they won't," said Terry quietly and firmly.

Will's head snapped around to stare at his daughter in shock. Terry graced him with a look of disgust for his interference.

The woman pushed her chair back and stood. "They were told to take him to a safe house, until they receive word where to go from there."

"And where is this safe house?" asked Gen. Fremont in a demanding tone. "I think you do know its location."

Terry looked him in the eye and said, "In Europe. And it doesn't belong to the military."

Fremont's eyes narrowed. "And why are they not going to bring Lt. Garrison back?"

"I want to know that too," demanded Garrison glaring angrily at his daughter.

"General Garrison," said Gen. Fremont, "We have allowed you to sit in on this tribunal, however that does not give you permission for this interference. I suggest you sit down and be quiet before I have you removed."

Garrison's expression said he wanted to object, but General Fremont had one more star than he did. Fuming, Will sat down.

"Now, Miss Garrison, why won't the men be bringing Lt. Garrison back?" asked Fremont.

Terry rose as her father sat. She looked at the faces staring at her. Major Richards and Col. Hammond were clearly not happy. The other two officers looked as though they were not sure what had just happened and what was going on. The girl's attention centered on Gen. Fremont.

"I should think by now that would be obvious, Sir. Those men have been here for over a year now. I've been here about a year. In that time, the men have been called up on charges for three tribunals and Lt. Garrison has been charged in a fourth. I've been here for three of them. Each time, the men and my brother have been cleared of any wrongdoing. How many more times do we have to go through this, Sir? It doesn't exactly inspire trust in the Army. And there is the matter of those men being lied to when they were brought out of prison for that first mission. It was supposed to be one mission and they would be paroled. That didn't happen. Obviously, the War Department thinks their contribution makes them important enough to keep sending them on missions. So, why are we continuing to go through tribunals? Especially one as ridiculous as this one."

"We can't just give them carte blanche, Miss Garrison," said General Fremont. "And what about Lt. Garrison?"

Terry shook her head. "My brother has army in his blood," she said. "Even if you find him guilty of not controlling his men when he was a prisoner of the Germans, he will come back."

"And how will he do that, may I ask?" Fremont said sarcastically.

"Either the resistance will bring him out when he's able to travel, or I'll go in with one my groups and retrieve him," answered the girl. "I'm sure Lt. Johnson and his men, and myself can get Craig back to England."

"And what about the men?" asked General Rossen, speaking for the first time.

Terry turned her attention to him. "That's entirely up to them, Sir."

The outer door opened, and a corporal entered approaching General Fremont. He saluted and held out a folded paper. Gen. Fremont unfolded and read it. His eyebrows rose and he sighed, passing the paper to Col. Hammond.

"This tribunal is on hold," said Fremont. "Both parties will be informed when it will reconvene. Dismissed."

Terry's shoulders slumped after a sigh of frustration. Not again. Lt. Johnson stood and touched Terry's arm. She looked at him questioningly.

"Is this how tribunals go?" he whispered to her.

Terry smiled, "Only if we're involved."

The girl ignored her father and stepped around Randy. She stopped beside their attorney.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she apologized. "We don't exactly do things by the book. It's the nature of our groups. Stay with us, please?"

Capt. Newcombe paused in the act of putting his papers in his briefcase. "No worries," he said. "I've never seen a tribunal quite like this one. I would like to find out how this ends."

Terry nodded and walked toward the middle of the table where General Fremont was gathering his papers.

"I know I am not on a need to know basis," said Terry quietly, "but what is going on. This has to be big."

Fremont looked at the girl. She did have clearance, but all he would say in an equally low voice was, "Italy."

Terry's face lit up. "Are we invading, Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Garrison. American and British forces."

"Thank you, Sir."

GGGGG

Chief had taken the couch as his bed, so he was right there if the Warden needed anything or anybody tried to get in. It didn't look like Duchess was leaving anytime soon. About an hour after Actor and the woman had arrived, the con man had lightly knocked on the bedroom door and gone inside. He had come out a few minutes later and gone into the other bedroom. Chief shifted onto his side, with his knife arm up and closed his eyes.

The next morning Actor was up before seven o'clock, he wandered out into the living room scratching the back of his head. He would give just about anything for a full night's sleep. A glance showed the closed door to Garrison's room. He was tempted to knock, but the aroma of coffee reached him first, sending him to the little kitchen.

Chief was taking coffee cups from one of the upper cabinets. A coffee pot was on the hob, emitting the tantalizing aroma. Actor leaned against the opposite counter from the Indian. Chief took the cups over next to the stove and filled two with black, real coffee before handing one to the older man.

"Thanks," said Actor. "Did you get any sleep?"

Chief nodded, leaning back against the counter, facing Actor, and taking a sip of the steaming brew.

"Did Duchess leave?" Actor asked, savoring his sip of hot caffeine.

"Nope," replied Chief. "Still in there. I didn't knock or look. Wasn't sure what I'd find."

"I sincerely doubt she would be in bed with him in his present condition."

Chief grinned. "I don't know. If I had that with me, I'd put up with the pain."

Actor remembered when Duchess had sat at his bedside for days, taking care of him. He would have been happy with the prospect of bedding her when they were on that mission, until he figured out that she only had eyes from Garrison, and possibly Bernardo.

"Yes, but we are talking about the Warden now, aren't we."

Chief eyed the man. "You stayed with her when you got outta that prison camp. You can't tell me you didn't sleep with her."

Actor gave his crooked grin. "Believe it or not, I didn't."

They heard the bedroom door open. Duchess followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen. She looked as fresh as she had when they had arrived. Actor doubted the woman could look bad. He had never seen her without makeup and it was still fresh.

Chief poured a cup of coffee and held it out to her. Duchess took it with a smile and took her first sip, savoring it.

"Shall we retire to the living room?" suggested Actor. "It will be more comfortable."

They walked back in and took seats, Actor and Duchess on the couch and Chief in an arm chair. Duchess patted Actor on the thigh.

"I really should get back to my apartment and get some things together. Make arrangements with my manager to keep the casino open while I'm gone."

"You comin' back to stay with the War. . . uh, Craig?" asked Chief, stumbling.

"Of course!" said the Duchess. She smiled up at the tall Italian beside her. "When you are sick or injured, isn't it nicer to have a woman take care of you?"

"Oh, I completely agree, Duchess. And I am sure, Craig, does too."

Chief couldn't help grinning.

Actor quickly changed the subject before Garrison might hear his men calling him by his first name. "May I take you to breakfast? I have a couple errands to run, but we can eat first and I will walk you home." He looked at Chief. "Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"Naw," said Chief. "There's food in the fridge. I'll feed . . . Craig."

Duchess' eyes moved back and forth between the two men. "You don't call him Craig, do you."

"No," admitted Actor. "He is an officer, so we treat him with more respect."

The woman thought a moment and smiled. "Ah, I do recall Casino calling him "Warden" once. It's fitting under your circumstances."

"We also call him Lieutenant," added Actor drolly.

Duchess laughed. She set her empty cup on the coffee table and turned to the Italian. "Come, _caro. _I know this delightful little café that still serves a passible breakfast. And then you may walk me home."

"It would be my pleasure," smiled Actor charmingly.


	13. Chapter 13

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 13

After a small breakfast at a tiny café, Actor and Duchess strolled down streets in a meandering path, both watching for tails. Even neutral Switzerland was not safe. Along the way, Actor asked the woman a question he had been wondering about.

"Tell me," he said. "I have not had occasion to do this and with the war, I don't know if it is even possible. Can one make a telephone call from here to England?"

Duchess glanced up at him. "I have never needed to make a call like that, but I hear it can be done. It takes forever to get through. They must route it all over the place." The hand tucked in his elbow, squeezed his arm. "Do you want to borrow my phone?"

Actor shook his head. "I would not put that cost onto you. No, I need to check on my apartment anyway. I have left all the utilities on and I pay the manager of the building a handsome amount to keep the apartment up. However, thank you for the offer. Would you like me to walk you back to the safehouse when I am done?"

Duchess smiled. "I will be there long before you return," she said. "I have been at this probably as long as you have, _caro._ I do know how to spot and evade a tail. And I want to get back to Craig."

Actor escorted her through the door into her building and pushed the elevator button. "Some time, you must tell me how you came to know 'Craig'."

The woman laughed. "Oh, I think I will leave that up to Craig's discretion."

Actor sighed. He seriously doubted Garrison would tell him or anyone else for that matter. Still, it might explain how the clean cut, well maybe not that clean cut, regular Army officer had come to know how to con. He probably had the very good teacher who was holding his arm again.

Once the Duchess was safely in her apartment. Actor left and walked briskly to the bank where he had a great deal of money. They would need some. After obtaining that, he continued on to his apartment.

When he opened the front door, the stuffiness assailed him. It had been closed up for months. Checking the rooms just to be on the safe side, he went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink. It was clear and no air in the line. So, he turned the water on in the bathtub to get it warm. He would have loved a nice long soak, but there wasn't time.

Letting the water continue to run, Actor went into the bedroom and sorted through the clothes hanging in the closet. Selecting a shirt and pair of trousers, he laid them on the comforter atop the bed. That would have been inviting too. Before his resolve could be tested, he removed the clothes he had been wearing for the past few days and walked naked back into the bathroom, climbing in the tub and turning the shower on.

After a leisurely shower in hot water, he dressed and sat in his highbacked padded chair beside the telephone. Picking up the receiver, he got an operator and asked in German/Swiss if he could make a call to England. Then he sat back to wait. He had given the operator the number to the Blue Fox. Calling the mansion would not be prudent.

Opening a drawer on the end table, he found a pipe and bag of tobacco beside a book of matches. With the receiver tucked in his shoulder, Actor proceeded to build a pipe. Despite the bag being closed, the tobacco was a bit stale. Still, it was better than a cigarette. Stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles, the Italian relaxed and smoked his pipe. Yes, he could get used to this again.

It took an hour for the call to go through. It was just after noontime in England so Actor assumed at least Kit would be there. Sure enough, the harried red-head answered the phone.

"Good afternoon, Miss Gallagher," he said pleasantly.

"Actor?" hissed the woman. "Actor, where are you?"

"Kit, as much as I appreciate your assistance right now, you do not need to know where I am. Would Teresa by some odd chance be there?"

"No," replied the girl, phone tucked in her shoulder while she poured bitters from the tap. "But she's coming back."

"Is it over?" asked Actor, doubting it was.

"No," said Kit. "The – uh- parties involved got called back to work again."

Actor took a puff on his pipe. "Will she be working tonight?"

"I doubt it," said Kit unhappily. "When I talked to her, it sounded like she and Will were going at it again."

Actor chewed on that one. "All right. Can you get her to tend bar tomorrow night?"

"Probably," said Kit. "If we can get her away from Will. He's been in here once already. I can't very well kick him out, he's my neighbor at home, when he's there.."

"Try to get Teresa there and I will call back tomorrow night. You might tell her the Lieutenant is being well cared for. Just tell her 'Kat'. She'll understand."

"If you say so," said Kit. "Listen, I have to go. I'll tell Terry."

"Thank you, Kit. We appreciate it."

Actor hung up and leaned his head back against the tall back of the chair. He felt strangely, at least to his mind, saddened that he would have to wait until tomorrow night to possibly talk with Teresa. Part of it was he wanted to know what was going on with the tribunal, and part was worry because there seemed to be problems with her father.

Well, he had things to do. Reluctantly, he locked the apartment up and went to a men's clothing store to purchase clothes for Chief and Garrison. From there, he took a cab to a small market three blocks from the safehouse and walked the rest of the way.

GGGGG

Terry locked herself in Craig's office and dropped wearily into his desk chair. It was tempting to raid Craig's bottle of bourbon, but that would just cause more trouble with the General, even though he had already raided the liquor cabinet in the downstairs common room. She picked up the phone and dialed the Fox.

Kit answered the phone, immediately saying Terry's name. "Are you back?"

"Yes, and your Boodles is on the backseat of the car. Tell me you don't need it tonight, or I'll have to bring it and Dad."

"I don't need it yet, but you need to work tomorrow. You're expecting a phone call," said the redhead.

"Phone? He called on the phone?" asked Terry in disbelief. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Apparently it is because it was him." Kit remembered what Actor had said to her. "And I'm supposed to tell you Craig is being well cared for by a cat. Is that code?"

A cat? Then it hit her. Not a cat, but Kat. That was a hoot. But it also meant she knew what city they were in. They had apparently made it there. She started to laugh. She had heard the story of the men's encounter with the Duchess, and also how she had cared for Actor when he showed up on her doorstep and passed out from his injuries.

"What's so funny?" asked Kit.

"I know that particular cat," replied Terry. "It's two-footed. I wonder how Actor got her away from her husband?" mused the girl.

"I thought Actor was supposed to be good at that," said Kit snidely.

"That's what they say." Terry sobered, "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow. Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, well just bring my gin."

They hung up and Terry thought about it. She would have to transfer the gin to the front seat of the MG and make sure she had all the keys to the Packard in her possession. She wasn't sure why the General felt the need to bird dog her everywhere, but it was going to stop. There was a sharp knock on the office door.

"Are you planning on cooking?" asked Will irritably.

So much for peace and quiet. "Yes, Sir, I'm coming."

GGG

The next evening, Terry made it to the Fox, alone. She parked in the alley and unloaded the two boxes of booze into the backroom, and then let Kit know she was there before going down in the basement to sit with Madge, waiting for the phone call. Every time it rang, Terry watched Madge's face in anticipation and then disappointment. It was ten o'clock when the call came through. Madge answered and gave the phone to Terry.

"_Attore_?" asked Terry cautiously, not knowing if they had to speak in code or not.

"I believe we are safe," said Actor. "How are you?"

"Oh, just fine," said Terry lightly.

"That bad, hmm?" Actor said sympathetically.

"I'll live," replied Terry. "Okay, explain how Kat is taking care of Craig. Is she staying with you?"

"Very much so," said Actor. "Chief and I take turns on the couch and the other bed. Duchess is sleeping with the Warden."

He could not see Terry's eyebrows raise at that one. "Oh well, why not. I did the same with you." She frowned. "What's Bernardo saying about this?"

"Very little," said Actor. "I'm afraid he passed away a couple months ago."

"Natural causes?" asked Terry worriedly.

"So I have been led to believe." It was Actor's turn now. "Tell me what's going on with the tribunal."

"Very little," said Terry with frustration evident in her voice. "Every time we get started, the war steps in and then we don't have enough for a quorum."

"When will you have to go back to London?"

"No clue," the girl replied. "When we get a call."

"Does it look like we will be cleared?" Actor asked with concern.

"I don't know yet. You may have to spend the rest of the war where you are." Terry tried to speak brightly. "I'm not worried about you," she said. "You'll go back to roaming Europe, doing what you do. You'll be fine."

"I worry about you," admitted Actor.

"They won't throw me in prison," said Terry. "I'll probably be out of the war. I'll just be sent back to the ranch and pick up where I left off there. I'll be fine."

And very unhappy, thought the con man. Well, there was something he could do to make life easier for her and give her options and choices.

He continued on. "The doctor came to check on the Warden today. He is satisfied with the wound and will leave supplies with me. I assume we will soon be moving to the next location with the others."

"Are you going to be able to keep in touch?" asked Terry. "Or how do I get hold of you? Kat?"

"I don't know, but I will make sure you are kept informed if I have to do it through our mutual friends."

"Just be careful," admonished Terry. "And say hi to Craig, and Kat and the others."

"I will," assured Actor. He paused. "You know the Duchess quite well, don't you?"

Terry laughed remembering the teaching sessions she had received from the woman. "Yes, we know each other well."

"And the Warden obviously knows her well," said the con man, leaving a lead open.

"Umm, you could say so. You'll have to ask Craig. At some point he might even tell you."

"I have places to go," said Actor. "So I must leave you now."

"Where are you going at eleven at night?" Terry asked. "Oh, never mind. Either a woman or a casino or both."

"Right now, just a casino," said Actor.

"Are you ill?" asked Terry.

"No, I am tired," he retorted. "I am running around during the day, and half the night. It does not make for good sleep. And Chief has been shut up where we are since we got there. If I don't allow him out soon, I may find a shiv in me."

Terry gave a short chuckle, "Okay, I'll let you go play at your casino. Be careful, _caro._"

"I am always careful," he said. "_Buona notte, cara._"

Terry listened to the connection break and handed the receiver back to Madge.

GGG

It was three o'clock in the morning when Actor quietly let himself into the apartment. Chief appeared to be asleep on the couch and the door to Garrison's bedroom was closed. He walked as silently as possible toward his door.

"Where you been this time?" asked the quiet voice from the couch.

Chief tossed the blanket up over the back of the couch and got up. He nodded toward the bedroom and followed the Italian into it, closing the door silently. Actor pulled the covers back on the bed, removed his jacket, and sat down to remove his shoes and socks. The Indian sat on the end of the bed.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"I went to one of the casinos. I think it better if we are being watched to look like I am here to gamble and have no cares," explained the con man.

"Did you get in contact with Terry?"

Actor glanced at him and nodded. "She says to say hi."

"Anything new happenin'?" Chief watched the older man. "Why don't they just get it over and done with?"

Actor shrugged, standing to remove his outer pants. "Apparently the war is getting in the way. This time there is no set date for them to resume."

Down to his shorts, Actor sat back down on the bed. "Listen, I have an errand to run tomorrow. If Duchess is comfortable being alone here with the Warden, you can join me if you wish. I have to take care of something at a bank. I would appreciate if you allowed me to do that in private."

"Sure," said Chief, not taking any offense. "Not gettin' into your business, Actor." He grinned. "Unless you're plannin' on robbing it."

Actor chuckled. "No. I leave that to Casino."

"Are we ever gonna get a full night's sleep?"

Actor gave a cynical humph. "Perhaps when we join the others."

"Hope so," said the Indian. He got up to let the con man go to bed. "See you in the morning."

GGG

The next morning, Will Garrison was even grumpier. Sleeping in the guest room beside Terry's bedroom, he had heard what time she had returned home. It was eight o'clock now and he could hear the water in the pipes, telling him she was up and in the shower. About ten minutes later, she came down the stairs, hair still damp.

"Why were you so late getting in last night?" he demanded.

"That's the normal time after we close the bar and clean it up for the next noon." Terry wanted to scream. She kept her face impassive as she had been taught by Actor. "Why?"

"I think you're avoiding me."

She heartily wished that were possible. "I'm just tired of answering to you. I'm twenty-five years old and I'm no longer under your control. If you are bored here, there is plenty of intel to be analyzed and a library full of books."

"You will not talk to me like that, young lady!"

"Then please quit questioning me about everything I do. It feels like I'm being interrogated by the Gestapo." She headed for the kitchen. "Is there coffee?"

"I was waiting for you to make it, and breakfast." Will glared at her.

Terry said nothing and continued to the kitchen.

GGGGG

One thing could be said about the elegant confidence woman, she had no qualms about getting in the kitchen and making breakfast. They all sat down to eat in Garrison's bedroom.

Swallowing a bite of croissant with oleo and orange marmalade, Actor looked between the Lieutenant's bruised face and the Duchess's now less than perfectly made up one. She was still beautiful. "Teresa says hi to both of you."

Garrison looked at him sharply, but Duchess grinned happily.

"Oh, you were able to get through?"

"Yes," nodded Actor. "However, you were right in the difficulty. The call took an hour to go through."

"What did Terry say, besides 'hi'?" asked Garrison. "What's happening with the tribunal?"

"Unfortunately, the tribunal is on hold for an indefinite period of time. The war seems to be interfering."

Garrison eyed his second curiously. "You called her on the telephone? How? And where?"

Duchess reached over and patted Garrison's hand. "Now Craig, don't interrogate the poor man. He used the phone in my apartment, of course," she lied smoothly.

Craig turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with hers. The two men knew there was a relationship between himself and Kat so there was no use pretending there wasn't. His tone became less accusatory. "I know you wouldn't call the mansion. So how did you get her?"

Actor chuckled, "Even knowing Teresa knows how to check for bugs, I still would not call the Mansion. General Garrison might answer the phone and then there would be trouble. No, I called the Fox, spoke with Kit, and made arrangements for a time last night to call back."

Now Craig took a good look at the older man. "You're gone most of the day and most of the night? Do you ever sleep?" he asked.

"Occasionally," admitted Actor.

"I know these two," he indicated Kat and Chief with a sweep of his free hand, "are capable of looking after me and making sure I don't do anything I am not supposed to, like try to walk. Why don't you go lay down? Or do you have someplace else you have to be?"

Actor grinned, aware the Lieutenant was teasing him, though the other two weren't so sure. "Dr. Müller should be here soon. I would like to see the wound and also find out if they will be moving us today."

"Yeah, Warden," chimed in Chief. "Maybe you should be the one getting some rest. You know Casino and Goniff ain't gonna let you have any peace."

"I slept just fine last night," said Garrison, only a hair defiantly.

A light knock was heard from the front door. Chief sprang to his feet, knife out and open in his right hand, tucked behind his leg. As he walked forward, Actor picked up the pistol from the table beside the bed and moved to the doorway.

"Who is it," asked Chief cautiously.

"_Doktor Müller,"_ came the voice on the other side of the front door.

Chief moved to stand against the wall beside the door and unlocked the door with his left hand, stepping back. The door opened and the doctor walked inside. He looked at Chief, but ignored the knife.

"Come in, Doctor," invited Actor.

The man removed his heavy coat and gloves and lay them over the back of a chair beside the fur coat. "It is getting colder out there," he said. "How is our patient this morning?"

Without waiting for an answer, the doctor walked into Garrison's bedroom. He spotted the Duchess and his eyes skimmed her figure sitting on the bed in appreciation. "Ah, I see you have acquired a nurse."

"She has an excellent bedside manner," said Actor seriously, in German.

Garrison and Kat sent the con man a sharp look which he returned with a grin.

"You should know, _caro," _the Duchess shot back in Italian, her smile telling he she had taken no offense.

Craig understood the German and thought he got the gist of the Italian.

Chief and Duchess went into the living room while Dr. Müller and Actor attended to the changing of the dressing on Garrison's hip. He was beginning to move a little better in bed, but it was still quite painful.

After putting his supplies away, the doctor nodded. "I believe it is safe for you to be moved to the safe house outside of the city, where your friends are. We will move you on a stretcher in a delivery van later this afternoon."

"Would it be all right if the lady comes out there with her car and stays too?" asked the Italian. "I will need a way to get into town in the evenings to make a connection with the underground in England to find out if and when we can return."

"Is she versed in spotting and eluding a tail?" asked the doctor.

"On foot and in a vehicle," assured Actor.

"Yes, I can see where you will need access to the city," said Müller. "I will come out twice a week to inspect the wound. If anything changes or worsens, you know how to get hold of me."

"_Danke sehr, Herr Doktor," _said Garrison. "How long before I can get up?"

The doctor thought about it a moment. "Do you know how to walk with crutches?"

"Yes," replied Craig. He had broken an ankle and a leg bone in separate mishaps riding rodeo broncs as a teenager.

The doctor nodded. "I will send that pair of crutches in the van when they come get you. It would be best you start out not bearing any weight on that side."

"We will supervise him," said Actor in his best doctor manner.

Garrison let that one slide by, but after the doctor left, he eyed Actor suspiciously. "What underground in England?" he asked.

Actor gave a small shrug. "It sounded better than saying I was calling a bar, didn't it?"

Once again, Actor made a hurried trip on his errand before the van could arrive. Garrison wondered where he was going but decided there was nothing he could do about it and waited to see if the con man would say on his own.

Duchess left shortly after Actor. She had to get some things together and make arrangements at the casino for her manager to take over for an extended period of time.

And as usual, Chief stayed to watch the Warden. Maybe he could get outside when they moved to the new safehouse. He would be happier in a wooded setting anyway. Easier for him to guard the place than in the city. Right now, he would just be happy to get out of the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 14

The delivery van pulled to a stop. Actor had been partially paying attention to the route they seemed to be taking from Zurich, but mostly he had been keeping an eye on the Lieutenant. Earlier in the drive, Garrison had asked Actor if he knew where exactly they were going this time.

"Some empty villa or chateau in the country. There are many of them around here," Actor had told him. "Whatever resistance group Teresa is working with now has found a few of these secluded places that do not seem to have been in use for quite a while and are using them as safe houses."

The back door of the van opened, and two familiar faces looked in.

"Waddya do, take the scenic route?" asked Casino with a grin.

Goniff shook his head and reached for the handles of the stretcher. "Come on, Warden. The beds are real comfortable. You'll like it 'ere."

Once the Lieutenant was out of the van, Chief took the foot end and Casino the head of the stretcher. Goniff bounced ahead with the pair of wooden crutches, to lead the way.

Actor waited until the Lieutenant had been taken out before jumping down. A glance at the surrounding pine and yellow leafed woods tickled something in his mind. He brushed it off and turned to get ahead of the stretcher, keeping an eye on Garrison. A few steps later, he looked up at the austere building and stopped dead in his tracks, staring in disbelief.

Chief and Casino caught the stunned look on the Italian's face and stopped alongside him.

"Actor?" asked Craig curiously.

This was totally unbelievable. This entire mission had been bizarre, but this? THIS? Actor began to laugh. The laughter bubbled into a roar. He leaned against the side of the van and continued to laugh with his arms crossed in front of him. Every time he looked up at the building, he laughed harder.

The others stared at him. They had never seen the confidence man acting so uncharacteristically uncontrolled.

"Actor?" asked Craig again.

The big Italian tried to contain his mirth and looked down at the Lieutenant, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Warden, you will most definitely like it here."

"You been here before, Actor?" broached Chief, not sure what to make of the chortling con man.

"Oh, yes, many times."

The van driver was watching the big man with concern. "But this place is owned by a German."

Actor got a bit more control over his mirth. "Yes, that would make sense."

"What is this German's name?" asked Garrison with a wondering thought in mind.

"Deitinger."

The two stretcher bearers and the Lieutenant now stared at the Italian in shock. They all recognized the name that Actor liked to use as an alias with the Gestapo.

Actor smiled reassuringly at the driver. "He was born German, but he is Italian," he said. "It makes sense he would inherit this place. He is my cousin. This was one of our family homes."

Chief broke into a grin. "So, Actor, all that stuff about you bein' aristocracy was true."

"I'm afraid so," replied the con man, getting himself under control again.

"Terrific," groused Casino from the head of the stretcher. "Now we'll never hear the end of it."

Garrison grinned. More pieces of the enigma that was the Italian confidence man.

Now Craig took a better look at the façade of the three-story chateau that belonged to Actor's family. It was built of gray stone blocks with a roof of brown shingles. There was a set of stone stairs leading up to the entrance. The entire building was nestled amidst the tall pine tree forest, with an interspersing of autumn leafed trees providing color. A neglected lawn extended from the front of the house to the driveway that had once been graveled.

From the stretcher, Garrison was not able to see the arches on the portico at the entrance or the ones above on the second floor. He was also not able to see the square tower to the right side of the building, that Chief had already decided would be a good place to explore. Nor could he see the tall craggy snow-capped alps behind the house.

Kelly and Carter were waiting with Goniff at the top of the steps. Once the stretcher had reached the portico. Kelly lightly grasped his older brother's shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze.

"'Bout time you got here. We were beginning to wonder if Actor had found a woman for you and you decided to stay in town," teased Kelly. He didn't see the amused grin on the con man's face.

"And if he had, what would I do with her anyway, in the shape I'm in?" asked Craig banteringly.

Carter smiled down at him. "Where there's a will, there's a way, they say. Good to see you, Lieutenant."

"Good to see you too, Carter," said Garrison. He pushed to the back of his mind for now the knowledge of the amount of trouble these men were in because they had chosen to go back for him.

Once inside, Actor pointed down a hall. "There is a nice bedroom down there on the right that would be good for the Warden."

"We ain't dumb, Beautiful," said Casino smartly. "We already picked it out and got it ready."

Maybe he should have rested more before they left Zurich, thought Garrison. Casino was true to form in his belligerence.

Laying on the stretcher, looking up, Craig studied the crisscross vault ceiling of the hall. The architecture of the place was very old. He was taken into a bedroom that was easily twice the size of the one he had in the mansion. Its ceiling was made of a rich dark wood. The glimpse he got of the walls, showed the stone had been plastered and painted a tan color.

As careful as the men were in rolling him off the stretcher onto the bed, it still made him catch his breath at the pain in his posterior hip. Sinking down into the soft mattress eased the discomfort quickly. The stretcher was handed out the door to Lucas, their driver from the resistance, who took it and left. Actor and Casino made quick work of easing the unfastened pants down and off and removing the shirt, so Garrison was down to his singlet and shorts. After the pain of that endeavor, the injured man was finally able to relax. Actor, sometimes a mother hen, tucked the down comforter to Garrison's chin.

Actor stayed after Casino had gone out, to make sure Garrison did not need pain medication; as though the man would accept any.

"Actor, how big is this place?" asked Garrison, looking around the room.

"Huge would be an understatement," said the Italian. He reached back to see it in his mind's eye. "Three bedrooms, kitchen, formal dining room, living room, office, and ballroom on this floor." He frowned as he looked around. "Maybe not three anymore. That door wasn't there before. Perhaps Carlo added a bathroom."

He walked over and opened the door. It was indeed a shared bathroom, but not as large as the other two bedrooms were. He would have to check out the discrepancy in size. Actor eased a haunch down on the corner of the bed and continued. "There were five bedrooms on the second floor for the family, and another large living area. The servants' quarters were on the third floor. And the watchtower rises above the third floor, so the area can be viewed."

Garrison didn't know if he would get an answer, but the older man seemed to be in a nostalgic mood now.

"How long has it been since you were last here?"

Actor thought about it. "I would say 1916 or 17. I was fourteen, maybe fifteen. Probably 1916. Mammà died when I was sixteen, so that would have been 1918."

"Good memories or bad?" asked Garrison quietly.

"Oh, very good. Even with the Great War on, it was fine for us." Actor looked at Garrison. "Will you be all right for a bit if I go exploring?"

"Only if you come back and describe it to me," said Garrison, looking his second in the eye.

Actor nodded. "Only for you."

GGG

By mid-afternoon, they had all eaten lunch, missing Terry's cooking skills; and Actor had done his exploring, The con man had described the inside of the chateau to Garrison while sitting with him to eat. Sitting by the window, Chief almost called out there was a car parking in the driveway but recognized the visitor and said nothing other than call Actor.

The door opened and the woman stepped inside, still in dress and high heels, with makeup and hair perfectly done up. She looked around the room at the men, some of whom she did not recognize. "Hello, Boys."

"Hey, Duchess!" exclaimed Goniff in delight.

"Hello, Goniff," she grinned at him.

"Great," grumbled Casino to Actor. "Leave it to you to bring the dame."

The blond woman shook her head. "Jealousy does not become you, Casino."

Actor walked up to her and took her fur coat, hanging it on a coat tree, before standing beside her. He gestured toward the blond man.

"This is Carter, a confidence man. Carter, this is Duchess."

The younger confidence man eyed her with admiration. "The Duchess?"

"The Duchess," affirmed Actor.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am," said Carter with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you too," said the woman.

Actor now introduced the younger blond boy who was watching with a smile. "And this is Kelly Garrison."

The careful mask Duchess wore with people she didn't know, dropped away and she stared. "You're Kelly? I've never even seen a picture of you. I'm Kat."

The smile on the boy's face dropped to a stunned expression with wide eyes. "Kat? Like Kat from Rome Kat?"

Duchess nodded emphatically. "That's me. I'm Kat to friends and relatives, but I still go mostly by Duchess. You can call me Kat if you wish."

"Boy, have I heard a lot about you," said Kelly, mouth curving up into a grin. "Didn't think I'd ever get a chance to meet you. Wish I'd been sent to Rome for the winter."

Duchess laughed. "You would have been disappointed. I left Roma several years ago." She studied the boy. "What are you now, fourteen, fifteen?"

"Fifteen, ma'am," answered Kelly.

"And over here."

"Yup, Craig, Terry, Chris and me."

The woman shook her blond head. "We must sit down and talk later." She looked up at Actor. "Where is Craig?"

The Italian nodded down the hall. "The door on the right."

After she passed him, Casino shot a look at Actor and mouthed "Craig?"

Actor gave him a crooked grin and a shrug of one shoulder. "You never got it, did you, Casino. She and the Warden were 'well acquainted' a long time ago."

"Oh, gentlemen, could somebody be so kind as to get my luggage from the car?" The voice called from down the hall.

Kelly, Carter and Goniff hurried to the door, jostling to get out.

Casino shook his head. "Boy, she is still one gorgeous dame. Her and Garrison?"

Actor nodded in amusement.

Casino stared at him. "You mean back at the Riviera, that was . . ."

"One big con job," said Actor admiringly. "The money, Bernardo, it was all planned. I always said the Warden was good."

"Yeah, and now we know why," laughed Casino.

Actor waited until Duchess's luggage had been placed in her bedroom before he tapped on Garrison's closed door.

"Come in," said Craig.

Actor entered and closed the door behind him. The con woman was sitting on the bed opposite the Lieutenant's injured hip.

"Duchess, your luggage is in the next bedroom," said Actor. "There is a connecting bathroom between the two bedrooms, so you should have some privacy."

"Thank you, Actor," smiled Duchess. "Oh!" She reached into her clutch and came up with a set of keys dangling between her thumb and forefinger. "Here. Take these."

Actor shook his head. "I can get them when I need them," he objected.

The perfectly penciled eyebrows rose. "I have no intention of going anywhere," the woman said firmly. "But I would appreciate if you would check on the casino when you do go into the city."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Just don't make it too pleasurable," she warned. "I don't want you winning all my profits. Remember, I've seen you playing Chemin de Fer."

The con man accepted the keys and put them in his pocket. "I have never cheated when playing in your establishment. I will not now."

"Thank you, _caro. _You can be such a dear."

"Oh, please," objected Craig. His smile offset his objection.

GGG

The next evening, Actor took Kat's little sports car and drove carefully back into Zurich, all the time watching for a tail. He stopped at Bernardo's casino first and played a few hands of poker, coming out just a little ahead without cheating. A brief talk with the manager satisfied him things were going well.

From there he walked in a circuitous route to his apartment, poured himself a cognac, and sat down with his pipe to make the long phone call to England. It still took an hour to go through.

"Blue Fox," said a Cockney voice.

"Good evening, Madge. How are things going? Any word?" asked Actor.

"Talk to her. She's sittin' next to me."

The radio operator handed the receiver to Terry. "Hi Actor," said Terry. "Did you get relocated?"

"Yes. It went fine. The Warden is resting comfortably."

"I assume Kat's with him," Terry didn't wait for an answer. "Chateau, huh?'

"Yes," smiled Actor, thankful she could not see the grin on his face. "Lovely accommodations. Very old building. But the inside has had some renovations done and is quite comfortable." He changed the subject. "Any news?"

"No," replied Terry with disappointment. "Still waiting."

Actor took a sip of cognac. "Are things getting better between you and your father?"

"No," replied Terry with a sigh. "I wish he'd go stay in London, or on the other side of the Atlantic. But Craig is his firstborn son. The General isn't going anywhere until Craig gets back."

Actor reached into the inner breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a scrap of paper, unfolding it, with the receiver tucked in his chin.

"Teresa, do you have paper and pencil?" asked Actor.

"Yes."

"Write this down," instructed the con man. He gave her a long number, followed by the bank name in Zurich. "I have obtained a Swiss account for you. It is linked to your account in Courrs."

"You what?" exclaimed Terry. "How? Don't you have to put money in it to open it?"

"Yes. I removed ten thousand Swiss marks from my account to open yours."

"How am I going to pay you back?" she asked worriedly.

"If we cannot go back to England," said Actor, "then considerate it a going away present from me."

"Vic . . ." she stopped, swallowing hard and tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll give you some privacy," said Madge softly.

Terry looked up and mouthed 'thank you.'

"Teresa? Are you there?" asked Actor with concern.

"Yes, Vittorio, I'm here," said Terry, just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm sorry. I'm just not handling this well."

"I understand," said Actor gently. "_Mia tesoro_, listen. If I can't be there for you . . . to watch out for you . . . at least I can make sure you can live comfortably after the war. Allow me to do this."

"Oh, dammit, Vittorio," she said in a quiet, but emotional voice. "I know we're going to walk away from each other at some point, but I don't want it to be this soon."

"It's not over yet. The tribunal may rule in our favor again. And if not, and you return to your Montana, perhaps after the war, we can meet in some little café in Paris, or Roma, or Switzerland," said Actor soothingly.

"I'm going to hold you to that," said Terry firmly.

"You won't have to hold very hard, Little One," he smiled. "I mean, after all, The Duchess is with your brother. Sister Therese is with the convent. I'm just running out of decent confidence women."

It got the laugh he was after.

"Actor, you are so bad," she said.

"Funny, you seemed to think I was very good before," he said proudly.

"_Culo," _said Terry.

"_Asino! _Will you never get it right?" He became serious. "We should probably stagger the number of days between calls, just in case. Three days from now?"

"Fine," said Terry. "If something comes up, is there a way to get word to you?"

"Can Madge get hold of the radioman we had on the first calls?"

Terry turned to the woman who was watching from a distance, leaning against the brick basement wall, and asked her. Madge nodded.

"Yes," she assured him. "Oh, hey!" She had thought of something. "Kelly's met Kat, hasn't he?"

Actor chuckled. "Yes, he has. I believe they had a nice long chat."

"Wish I could have listened in on that one." Terry sighed. "I'd better let you go."

Actor heard the regret in her voice. He made a kissing sound so she could hear, to cheer her up.

"To you too," Teresa said.

They both hung up.

GGGGG

The call in three days did not work out. There was a lull in the battles and the tribunal resumed yet again.

They hashed over the circumstances leading to the men going after Garrison, and Terry's involvement. She refused to give up her contacts and location of the men and her brother. She was very adamant about not placing the resistance band and Craig's men in any more dangerous position than they were already in. The more talk there was of the resistance, the quieter General Garrison became and the more he stared at his daughter as though he did not know who this woman was.

Lt. Johnson did not say much either, but he wasn't in a position that he could. He was Army and did not have the leeway or the lack of respect for the officers' status Terry had. Now Major Howard put the pressure on the girl. Terry sat back and let Captain Newcombe do the countering. At one point he bent down and whispered to Randy and Terry not to worry because Gen. Hastings didn't have a leg to stand on and Major Howard was digging the hole he going to fall in even deeper. It was what Terry had heard happened at the North Africa tribunal of her brother. Even so, the day of court drama was taxing to both the girl and Lt. Johnson.

The third day looked like it might close in an executive session so the tribunal board could discuss the case and hopefully come to a verdict. Instead, the war reared its head again and closed the hearing for another indefinite period of time.

GGG

The drive back to the Mansion was just as trying for Terry. Her father had suspicions and wanted answers. It was pouring cold rain and with the cat eyes headlights, driving through the gloom was difficult and slower.

"Who are you working for?" demanded Gen. Garrison.

"Dad, I'm tired. Don't start this again," said Terry quietly.

"I want to know, and I want to know now," insisted Will.

"I told you before, I work with several resistance groups. Sometimes it's SOE, Free French, small groups along the Comet Line, and with a group in northern Italy that is supplied by Allied Command here in London."

Craig had come by his dog-with-a-bone attitude genetically. Will wasn't about to give up. "There's more to it than what you're telling me. You're working with someone besides those groups. Who is it?"

This tactic had worked before when used on Craig. Terry sighed, "All right, I'll tell you if you will leave me alone."

"That depends on who you are working for," persisted the general.

"I'm Jaguar."

Will stared at her. "And why wasn't I told? I sent you here to find out who Jaguar is."

"Yes, you sent me here for a lot of things. When I got here, I decided it wasn't in anybody's best interest to do what you wanted." She shot him a hard look. "Do you really believe I'm an underground leader? That's a little ridiculous, isn't it?"

Garrison eyed her. "You're smart, but you're not smart enough to run a resistance group."

"That's me," said Terry. "Dumb as a stump. I go in with Craig's group once in a while, otherwise I tend bar."

"And while we are at this, where is your sister?"

"Somewhere over on the Continent I assume," said Terry. "We don't discuss our little adventures. You know, that slogan "loose lips . . . ."

"Is she avoiding me?" demanded Garrison.

"Probably. She's probably afraid you'll ship her back to the ranch and it's dangerous crossing the ocean twice. German subs are hitting non-military ships besides military and merchant vessels."

"What do you mean twice?"

"She'll be right back here, just like I will if you hog-tie me and send me back to the ranch."

"What happened to you kids? You weren't like this before." Will had no understanding of his children.

"We got involved in a war. We grew up. And we're not afraid of you anymore." It was said in a flat voice.

Terry really wished she could drive faster. No, what she really wished for was that she could spend some time in her apartment alone. Or go to Switzerland for the duration with the guys.

Will tried to question her further, but she just plain refused to answer.


	15. Chapter 15

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 15

Actor leaned against one of the arches, smoking his pipe automatically, and gazing out at what was once a manicured lawn and had now been taken over by weeds. Despite the chillness in the air that foretold of snow soon, the con man could almost see the perfectly trimmed lawn with all the ladies in their long dresses and wide brimmed summer hats, holding their mallets and watching one woman at a time hit a white wooden ball to send it through an iron hoop or into a different colored ball. His mammà was out there. Croquet was her favorite game to be played with the other female guests. Despite the Great War going on, the aristocracy tried to maintain their normal way of life. The ladies played what in the late 1910s was still a woman's game. Men had not begun to take it over until the 1930s. He remembered his mammà trying to teach him as a child.

Melancholy washed over him. _Dio_! What was the matter with him? What had happened to his objectivity? Since arriving at the chateau, he found old memories bombarding his mind. Things he kept carefully hidden away were coming to the surface. Along with the good memories of his mother, came the pain of losing her when he was a teenager and subsequently losing that carefree time in his life. Well, carefree except for his disapproving father. Those memories he shoved away.

The family had come to the chateau twice a year. Once in winter to ski and then for the month of August when Roma was so unbearably hot. Switzerland had been a neutral country during that war also, so sometimes the escape from Italy was welcome.

Goniff came out the door onto the portico and sidled up to Actor. The Italian ignored the slight man.

Goniff was used to being ignored by Actor. It didn't stop him. "Do you think we'll ever get back to England?"

"I don't know, Goniff," replied the Italian.

"But you talk to Terry," persisted the pickpocket. "Wot does she say? Why is it taking so long? We been through this before. It never took no three weeks."

"She says there are battles going on and some of the officers cannot attend the tribunal. They must have enough for a quorum, or they cannot vote."

"Wot's a quorum?" asked Goniff.

Actor just wanted to be left alone, but they were all antsy not knowing the outcome. He swallowed a sharp retort, shoved his personal memories back in the recesses of his mind, and continued in a calm voice.

"There are five officers on a tribunal board. They must have at least three to be able to vote. Teresa says some days there are only two. The war does not pause while they decide if we are acquitted or if we will remain . . ."

"Outlaws," said a quiet voice behind him.

"Fugitives."

"Same thing," said Chief.

His reverie interrupted, Actor straighten, clamped his pipe between his teeth and walked back inside. The Duchess was coming down the hall. She gave him a smile and headed toward the kitchen. Surprisingly, she could cook a pretty good meal. Her absence told the con man now was a good time to check on the Warden.

Garrison was just coming out of the bathroom on his crutches when Actor entered the bedroom and shut the door. The con man watched his gait back to the bed. The stitches were out of the wound and it was just a matter of getting him back on his feet again; both of them.

The Lieutenant was stubborn, so it allowed the con man to ask, "Have you tried touching your toes to the floor when you walk yet?"

Craig eyed him and put his foot down on the floor, taking some of his weight on that side.

Actor shook his head. "You are so impatient."

Craig gave a knowing smile. "I seem to recall the same thing about you."

"Umm," replied the Italian. "It is called toe-touching for a reason." The twinkle in his eye belied the stern warning.

"How long before it heals enough for me to walk on it?" asked Garrison.

"Probably like any break, about six weeks," estimated the group's medical person.

"I'd like to at least get on a cane and off these crutches," grumbled Craig.  
It's been three weeks now."

"Yes, I know how long it has been. Believe me I know. Perhaps begin putting a little more weight on the leg," suggested Actor.

"Why aren't Chief and Casino fighting?" Craig queried. "They should be getting on each other's nerves by now."

"Oh, they are fighting," assured Actor. "They just take it outside in deference to you . . . and Duchess."

Actor did not say any more than that. Secretly, he was pleased the Warden and the con woman were getting close again. It had been a while since Jenny had been killed and as far as any of them knew, he had not shown any interest in the opposite sex. The man was thirty years old. Much too young to give up women and Garrison did not seem like the monk type.

"Is tomorrow when you try to call Terry again?" asked Craig.

Actor nodded. "It will be promising if she isn't at the Fox. It might mean the tribunal has started up again."

Craig got in bed with a little lift of his leg by the ankle from Actor. He motioned the older man to sit. Actor sat at the foot and relit his pipe that had gone out. Craig was worried about his men.

"You guys have any plans if the tribunal goes against us?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Most likely stay here until the war is over. We have no definite plans." Actor looked at Garrison reclining against the headboard. "And I suppose you will go back to England."

"I have to," affirmed Garrison.

Actor shook his head. "You know you are welcome to stay with us," he offered, holding up his hand when Garrison began to object. "We are making the offer. You are free to decide when the time comes."

GGGGG

Terry felt older than her twenty-five years. The tension was getting to her. Her father thought she should wait on him. And he wanted to know about her resistance endeavors and what she was doing owning half interest in a bar. So, she avoided him as much as possible and that only made it worse. Then, there was the drawn-out tribunal. It was nonsense, only she used a stronger word in her mind. After her father's initial outburst, and a subsequent dressing down by a man of a much lower rank than his, the General had backed down. Which made him grumpier. It was a vicious cycle. Terry was sometimes tempted to give up everything and run off to stay with the guys in Switzerland. It was only the vague hope that Craig and the six men would be acquitted that kept her from doing just that.

And so, she found herself sitting at the same table with the General on one side and Lt. Johnson on the other. Truth be told, Randy didn't look any better than she felt.

Captain Newcombe was at the far end of the table, sitting in a relaxed manner, watching the repetitious antics of Major Howard. Even the Board was becoming tired of the circus. General Fremont finally had enough and told Major Howard to sit down. Fremont looked at Captain Newcombe and asked if he had anything to add.

"I have nothing new to add," said the British barrister.

General Fremont almost looked relieved. "In that case, all of you will leave the courtroom and the Board will go into executive session to reach a verdict on this case."

GGG

The tension was just as high in the hallway as both parties waited to be called back in. General Hastings sat and glared at the defendants. Major Howard was trying to ignore them. Captain Newcombe and Lt. Johnson were sitting on another bench, not looking at their antagonists. General Garrison was pacing, while Terry was leaning against a wall.

She looked up as a wheelchair with General Gallagher was pushed around the corner towards them. Terry straightened and met them partway.

"I've got him, Corporal," she said with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am," said the young man, who then turned and left.

"Am I too late?" asked Max. "Do they have a verdict yet?"

"Not yet," said Terry. "They're working on it."

She smiled and bent over to hug the man. It wasn't lost on Will Garrison that his daughter had never hugged him, but she readily hugged their neighbor.

"What are you doing here, Max?" asked Terry as she went behind the wheelchair and pushed it forward to join the others.

"I had to see if that jackass down the hall there gets his way," growled Gallagher.

"Let's hope not," said Terry.

Will stepped up and shook hands with General Gallagher. "How are you doing, Max?" he asked.

Gallagher grinned and rapped on the hard plaster cast under the lap blanket. "Fine, Will. Doc says it will heal and I'll walk fine again."

Terry squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

The two parties remained separated and the larger group got together to chat. For such a long tribunal, the verdict only took a little over a half hour for the Board to agree on. The double doors opened, and two MPs called the people in the hall back in. Everyone took their seats and waited.

General Fremont slowly looked at each of the people seated before him with a stern face. "It is the unanimous decision of this Board that all charges against Lt. Craig William Garrison, Lt. Randall Johnson, Teresa Marie Garrison, Kelly James Garrison, John Carter, Victor Borghese, Charles Coletti, Rodney Grainger and Rainey Sands are found to be invalid and will be stricken from their records." He paused to allow that to sink in.

Terry slumped and momentarily lay her head on Randy's shoulder. He leaned his against hers and then they both straightened.

General Hastings glared at the Board in anger. He was greeted by General Fremont's look of disgust. Fremont continued.

"I am placing a reprimand in the file of General Curtis Hastings for unfounded accusations against military and ancillary members of the U. S. Army and wasting the time of the members of this Board in time of war," declared Fremont.

"Sir . . . !" objected Hastings.

"Enough!" roared Gen Fremont. "Major Howard, remove your client from this courtroom and keep him out unless you both want to spend time in the stockade for disrupting a tribunal."

Major Howard stood and saluted General Fremont. General Hastings rose, did not salute and stormed from the room ahead of his attorney.

"The rest of you will also leave this courtroom, except Teresa Garrison." It was said in a less harsh voice.

The other men rose and headed for the door, except Will.

Fremont then focused his attention on Terry. "Miss Garrison, I would like you to stay. We have questions we wish to ask of you."

Terry nodded, expecting that. Gen. Garrison stood beside his daughter with crossed arms. "I'm staying because I want to hear those answers too."

Fremont turned his glare to the General. "General Garrison, you were allowed to sit through this tribunal as a courtesy as it involved three of your children. We are all tired of your interference and will not put up with it any longer." He crooked a finger at the two MPs. "You will leave this courtroom now or I will have you removed to the stockade for interference in a military tribunal. Do I make myself clear?"

Terry stared straight ahead but was fully aware of the anger radiating from the man standing beside her.

"Come on, Will," called Max from his wheelchair by the door. "There's got to be a pub around here somewhere. I'd rather buy you a drink than have to bail your backside out of the stockade."

Garrison saluted the Board, turned on his heel with a stiff back and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, Sir," Terry mouthed to General Fremont, who nodded approval. "Hey, Max," she called out. "Second block on your right when you go out the front of this building. They have a pretty decent Ploughman's lunch too."

Max winked at her and followed Will into the hall.

Terry turned her attention back to the Board and saw grins on two American faces. General Fremont was just shaking his head. The other two officers just sat, silently watching.

"What may I try to answer for you, Sir?" asked Terry.

Fremont tented his fingers in front of him on the table. "Do you know where your brother and his men are?"

Terry hesitated a second. "I know what country they are in and the general vicinity, but not the exact location. They have moved Craig twice now."

"Would you care to be more specific as to the general location?" asked Fremont, not figuring he was going to get an answer.

"Truthfully, no, Sir," said Terry, going on to explain. "The resistance group they are with are not with SOE or OSS. I will not compromise their operation and possibly their lives."

"I will give you that," said Fremont. "Can you get hold of them?"

"I can try to reach the resistance and see if they can set up a radio contact with Mr. Borghese. I don't know how long that will take. I will try to get across the urgency of the matter."

Major Richards and Colonel Hammond were watching her seriously now.

"Do you think they will come back?" asked Fremont.

Terry took a deep breath and sighed. "Craig will come back as soon as he is physically able. And I don't know when that will be either. As for the others, I don't know. They are used to being on the run. They could very easily do that again. And I wouldn't blame them," she added. "As I have said, this is their fourth tribunal in a year and a half, and my third in the year I have been with them." Her eyes swept the faces of the men before her. "Can you in all honesty condemn them for not trusting it is safe for them to come back? They have been lied to by the Army. They risk their lives on missions behind enemy lines that could mean death to any and all of them. And when they bring somebody out, they have to worry that some hare-brained officer will get a bug up his backside and file charges against them because he doesn't like what they are. German prisoners of war are treated better than these men."

General Fremont studied the girl, unsure if he should reprimand her or not. She had valid points.

Terry went on. "Sirs, look at their track record. They may not always be successful, but they do their darnedest to be. And look at what they have done against all the odds. How many lives have they saved by getting information or imparting information that kept our troops from being massacred? But the most important thing, Sirs, is they come back. Every time, they come back. When Mr. Borghese was in a prison camp, badly injured, escaped and made it to Switzerland, he could have stayed out of the war. He was listed as dead. He knew that. And yet he came back. Why? Because they want those paroles. They do things to get those paroles that few other people could do."

Gen. Fremont looked at both of the officers who knew and worked with Garrison and his bunch of convicts. Both were watching to see what he would say next.

"What do you two say? You work closely with these men," probed the general.

Major Richards spoke first. "I have been in with Garrison and his men. I tried to get them killed. Instead they saved me, Garrison, and the person we were after, and showed a strong loyalty to Lt. Garrison. It made me rethink the way I looked at them. I'd like to get them back, Sir."

Fremont's eyes moved to Col. Hammond. "And your opinion, Colonel?"

"Sir, I have not been in with Lt. Garrison and his men, but from the things I have seen them accomplish, I agree with Major Richards. It would be a wise thing to get them back."

The comments by the officers were digested by the General. He looked back at Terry. "I know you, young lady. I am sure you have more to say."

Terry sucked in a cheek. "General Fremont, when this happens again . . . it's not an if, it's a when . . . perhaps some of you could take a look at the charges and the circumstances before you call a tribunal? It would make things a little less tense for all involved and potentially keep from tying up all of you officers. They have been acquitted all four times. I hope that means something." She gestured in frustration.

"Try to get them back, Miss Garrison. We'll go from there." The look he gave the girl was less stern than usual.

"Yes, Sir," she said. "Thank you, Sirs." Her eyes swept the men at the table again. "All of you."

"Dismissed," said Fremont absently, already moving on in his mind to his next problem. Suddenly he realized he had just dismissed a civilian. "Good bye, Miss Garrison."

Terry paused. She had only done this once before to Kevin. She snapped to attention, and seriously gave a sharp salute to General Fremont. He looked at her in surprise and after a second, gave her a full salute back. She turned on her heel and walked to the door. The MPs opened it for her.

GGG

The return to the mansion took a lot longer than two hours. Terry had to pry the men out of the pub, then catch the Fox's supplier before he closed, and fill the trunk and back seat with cases of liquor before she could even begin the drive back.

Will was silent until they were outside of London.

"You don't like me, do you? None of you kids do. You have no respect for me. Why?" he asked.

Terry flexed her fingers on the steering wheel and gathered herself before answering. "We love you. You're our father. Like you? Not particularly. Respect you? We respect your military career. It's pretty distinguished."

"I want to know what your problem is with me," persisted Will.

"No, you don't," said Terry, wishing she could safely drive faster and get this over with. It was going to be tight getting to the Fox in time for Actor's call as it was.

"I want you to tell me," ordered the older man.

"All right. You were never there for us. Yes, you were stationed in D.C., but you can't tell me you couldn't get more than a week off a year to come home during peace time. You were home long enough to get Ma pregnant. You called me a slut for living with Jake in New York. Yet, when I had to spend a year with you in D.C., you'd parade your sluts in the house in front of your daughter and have them spend the night a few times a month. What does that tell me about your respect for your daughter? And you did the same thing when Craig was there. Then you sent me here to spy on Craig and the men."

"So why did you come here then?" asked Will sharply.

"To get away. I didn't want to end up back on the ranch. Obviously neither did Chris or Kelly. You yanked Craig out of the Air Force Academy because you wanted him to follow in your footsteps. You didn't care what he wanted." Terry shot a glance at her father. "Don't be surprised if Craig doesn't stay in the Army after the war. He hasn't said anything, but he never does."

"You know, I could send you back to the ranch," threatened Will.

"Go ahead," said Terry calmly. "I'll be back here before you can bring your next slut into the house in Washington."

Will was silent after that. Until they started driving faster. "Are you trying to kill me off now?" he asked.

"I have to get this to the Fox tonight."

When Terry pulled the car up into the car park at the Mansion, she stayed in it with the engine running.

"You're going to the bar?" he asked incredulously.

"I told you I was."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you won't," said Terry firmly.

The look on the girl's face made him slam the car door shut. She backed up, turned around and shot out down the drive, leaving him standing at the base of the stone steps.

As it was, it was 11:30 before she parked in the alley. Leaving the boxes in the car, Terry bounded in the backdoor and down the basement steps.

Madge looked up at her sadly. "You're too late. He's gone."

Terry slumped into the chair beside their radio operator. "Did he say when he's going to call back?"

"Another three days," said Madge. "I told 'im the tribunal was back on."

"It's over," said Terry. She swung her head around to look at the Cockney woman. "I need to talk to him. Is there any way you can contact the resistance and get a message out to Actor to call back tomorrow, same time?"

Madge nodded. "There's a window coming up. I'll try to get a radio message through. Are they cleared?"

"Yes," said Terry, "but I don't want them told anything. I need to talk to Actor first and tell him."

Madge studied the girl. Terry had placed her elbows on the desk and was resting her forehead on the heels of her hands.

"You all right?" asked Madge softly.

Terry shook her head. She sat back up and looked at her friend. "Dad's been pushing at me, and he pushed it too far today. I said things to him I shouldn't have said."

Kit had told Madge about the trouble with Will Garrison. Maybe it was a good thing Terry had said things she shouldn't have said.

"You staying?" the blond woman asked.

Terry nodded. "I need a break. I can't go back to Dad right now."

At one o'clock, Madge was able to contact Georg to send a message out to Actor in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

The Day of the Generals

Chapter 16

Terry rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes. She felt like she had just climbed into bed. Turning her head, her eyes widened at the time on the clock. It was almost eight o'clock. She had overslept. Tossing the covers back, she jumped to her feet, shed her nightgown and moved quickly into the bathroom to start the water running in the tub. She didn't have time to wait for the old boiler to crank out hot water. When the ice-cold water had reached lukewarm, she climbed in, pulled the curtain around and gave a hard shiver when she lifted the knob, sending still too cold water cascading over her body. It was a spit shower only today, just long enough to wash her hair. Terry stepped out and towel dried her hair and her body.

The clothes from last night were hastily thrown on, even though they had the faint acrid smell of cigarette smoke from the bar. Bounding down the stairs, Terry glanced at the man sitting in Actor's chair, Stars and Stripes held up in front of him and pipe smoke curling lazily up from behind the military newspaper. it reminded her uncomfortably of the man whose chair it was.

"Sorry, Sir," she apologized. "I'll have your coffee shortly and get breakfast going."

She didn't wait for an answer but disappeared around the corner of the dining room headed for the kitchen. Glancing at the stove, she stopped short. The metal coffee pot was on the front hob and there was flame underneath it. That was odd. The old man hadn't made coffee since he had arrived.

Terry grabbed a cup and poured herself some. It wasn't ersatz and you could have stood a spoon up in it. Cowboy coffee. Well, she would need it today. Four hours sleep wasn't much better than three. And that was the most she got when she worked the bar lately.

Reaching into the refrigerator, Terry pulled out a bowl of eggs and the plate of bacon. Behind the bacon was the lidded tin of bacon grease. The towel covered-bread loaf was next and the butter dish, followed by the jar of jam she had traded tomatoes for. She would have to bake bread again today. In another minute she had another hob lit and the fry pan on it with two rashers of British bacon. Working on autopilot, she sliced bread and lay it on a plate.

Footsteps coming through the dining room made the girl stifle a cringe. She kept on working. The door swung open and the tall gray-haired man walked in and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry I got up late," apologized Terry. "I guess I forgot to set the alarm. Thank you for making coffee. I'll have breakfast ready soon."

"What time did you get home?" asked Will, taking the last sip of coffee from the cup in his hand.

"The usual, three." She picked up the coffee pot with the potholder and moved around the table to pour more into his cup.

The pot went back on the hob and she flipped the two pieces of bacon. Taking a sip of black coffee, she steeled herself for what she had to say next.

"Sir, I apologize for what I said to you yesterday. I had no business saying those things to you."

Will chewed on his cheek. "It was not an easy thing to hear," he said. "And you were right."

"Right or wrong," said Terry, "I shouldn't have said it. And I apologize."

"I'm the one who asked for it," Will reminded her. He sighed. "I can't say I will change too much at this late stage, but I will try to do better. You think you can call me Dad instead of Sir?"

Terry looked up at him. "I can try," she said. "Can't say I'll be able to change too much at this late stage either. But I'll try."

For the first time, they both smiled.

GGGGG

It was a surprise to see Lukas at the door. Goniff let him in. The man looked around at the faces watching at him. The one he wanted wasn't there.

"Where is Actor?" he asked.

Casino was closest, so he went to Garrison's door and knocked. A 'come in' was said, so he opened the door and went inside. The Warden was standing at the side of the bed, with just a cane instead of the crutches. Actor was standing in front of him and Duchess was watching from the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Actor. That Lukas guy is here. Wants to talk to you."

Both men turned their heads to look at the safecracker with a frown.

"I wonder what that's about," said Actor. "Casino, come walk with the Warden. Do not let him fall on that hip."

"I'm not going to fall," said Garrison firmly.

"See that you don't," shot back the Italian testily. The man would not listen to reason. He should be a little longer on the crutches.

Actor changed places with Casino and in passing muttered, "Stubborn."

Casino grinned at the narrow-eyed glare that was aimed at the con man's back.

Actor strode out to the living room and approached Lukas. "Is there a problem?"

The resistance man shrugged. "I was told to tell you to make your call again tonight. It is important."

Actor frowned and then nodded. "Thank you. Did she leave any message other than that?"

"No," said Lukas, "just that she had to talk to you tonight."

Actor didn't like that. It was too vague and could have bad connotations or good ones. He would just have to wait and see.

"Do you need the radio?" asked Lukas.

"No," replied Actor, not giving out any more information.

Lukas turned and left. The other men watched Actor, who turned and went back down the hall.

"Wot's that about?" asked Goniff.

"Don't know," answered Carter.

Kelly frowned. "I think he's been calling Terry on a phone from somewhere."

"You think they decided wot to do with us?" persisted the Cockney.

Carter turned back to his card game. "Guess we wait and see."

Actor let himself back into Garrison's bedroom. The Lieutenant was hobbling slowly around the bed on the cane with Casino trailing after him.

"What was that about?" asked Garrison, turning back the way he had come.

"I am to call Teresa tonight. She wasn't at the Fox last night."

Casino looked at the con man. "You think they finally reached a verdict?"

"Possibly," said Actor. "I would hope so by now."

Garrison stopped in front of his second. "I want to go with you when you call her."

Casino and Duchess both watched the con man with concern.

Actor shook his head. "I am using a contact that is not underground," he said in a partial lie. "It is up three flights of stairs. You wouldn't be able to make it anyway." He neglected to mention the elevator in his building.

There was a war of wills between the eyes of the two men. Garrison didn't like not being in charge, though he understood he had no choice. He also knew how much Actor hated being in charge. The tenseness of his body left and that in Actor's followed suit. Craig turned and continued his hobble around the bed to sit down.

Actor broached another question. "I assume you will be going back to England, with or without us?"

Craig nodded and looked up at the Italian. "I have to."

The other two in the room knew it wasn't a matter of 'have to' but of 'choose to.'

"I will have her set up transport for you, airplane all the way, not sub or fishing boat," said Actor.

"What about you?"

Casino shot a hard look at the con man.

"It will depend on what the verdict is. Then we will have to come to a decision."

"I ain't goin' back to stir, Warden," Said Casino firmly. "Not because of some self-righteous crumb who wants to throw his weight around."

Kat stepped into mediate. "Why don't you all wait to see what Terry has to say?"

Casino looked at her and backed down. "Yeah. I guess."

GGGGG

Terry sat beside Madge that night, with her elbow on the desk, chewing on a cuticle, which was not a habit she had. This was the telling point. Would the guys give the Army one more try, or go back to their previous lives of crime? They had come so far; it would be a crying shame if they quit now. If they didn't come back, would they stay together? Actor was the only one who could speak multiple languages. At least European languages. Craig would come back. That was a given.

The phone rang and Madge answered. She held the receiver out to Terry and went back to lean against the wall to give the woman privacy.

"Teresa?"

"Actor! You're cleared! Totally acquitted!"

Terry heard the long sigh of relief.

"This time," said the man cynically.

"It never should have made it to a tribunal. I think they agree on that. We're working on a way to keep it from going straight to trial ever again. I think even Dad is going to help."

"What convinced them this time?" asked Actor. He was curious to know.

"A couple of things," said Terry. "Remember the nincompoop from the North Africa mess? He was representing the – uh – plaintiff. He hasn't improved since the last time. And Max put in his two cents even though he wasn't called as a witness. Your barrister did a fine job too."

"And you, Teresa? I know you couldn't keep quiet." Actor's voice held a smile.

"I just answered questions and tried to keep Dad from ruining things."

"Your father was there?" asked the Italian in disbelief.

Terry shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "You can't keep the General out of anything." She changed the subject. "Okay, so, when will it be safe to ship Craig back here?"

Actor took a puff on his pipe before answering. "At least a week, but I doubt we can keep him settled much longer than that. He is pushing himself too soon. He started with the cane today."

"What?" exclaimed Terry. "It's too soon for that isn't it?"

"He was only able to walk around the bed," said the con man. "But he will continue to push himself. We both know that, _cara._"

"You have a plan?" asked Terry hopefully. "Tell me what to do and I will try to make the arrangements from this end."

Actor gave an affectionate grin on his end at her attempt to help. "It will have to be by plane. Two stages. Zurich to Cairo. Then switch planes and Cairo to preferably Archbury. This is not going to be easy for the Warden. The bullet narrowly missed his sciatic nerve, but the swelling is putting pressure on it. Sitting in the plane will only be marginally more comfortable that laying down the entire time. He will have to get morphine in Cairo, and he will need more before the drive back from Archbury to the Mansion."

Terry frowned and said softly. "_Tesoro, _come with him. Take care of him. Please come home."

Actor frowned. He hated to hurt her, but he had to spell things out for her. "_Cara,_ with us it has to be all or none, you know that." His voice was gentle. "Carter can come back and resume his place with Lt. Johnson's team. But, if some of us come back and some don't, we will probably be returned to prison. Casino has already said that is not an option for him. I don't know if Chief's loyalty to the Warden is strong enough to bring him back. Goniff will go wherever Casino goes most likely."

Another question crossed Terry's mind. "Has Kelly said anything?"

"Yes," replied Actor slowly. "He will not come back with us, if we choose to return, or with your brother. I believe it has something to do with his age and your father. He will go through the resistance and get back to France."

"I kind of figured that. That's why Chris isn't here." Terry paused. "If . . . you decide not to return," she said with a troubled voice, "can I come there to bring Craig and Carter back? I would like to see all of you one last time and not have to remember your backs leaving one by one to go get Craig."

Actor smiled. "I think we would all like to see you one more time. And it would be easier on the Lieutenant to have family with him. I know you are capable of getting here and taking care of the Warden on the way back."

Terry made a face. "Is it safe for you to call the mansion direct?" she asked. "I sweep for bugs after every time I leave the house."

"For you or for us?" asked Actor. "What about your father? I assume he will not leave until his son returns."

"I'll handle the General," said Terry. "We've been talking today. He won't do anything to screw things up for Craig or you."

"It will probably be safe for me to call there now."

"Call me as soon as you guys come to a decision. I don't care what time of the day or night it is," said Terry adamantly.

"It most likely will not be until tomorrow sometime. I doubt this discussion will be an easy one."

"I know," said the girl with a sigh.

"I should go now," said Actor. "I will talk to you again soon."

"Hope so," said Terry at an attempt at cheerfulness. The click of the receiver in her ear ended the call.

Terry hung the phone up slowly.

"They aren't coming back?"

Terry turned her head as Madge took her seat again.

"I don't know. They have to decide. If they don't, I can't blame them." And she couldn't.

GGG

Actor wasn't too surprised when he found the four men and the boy waiting for him despite the late hour. He removed his jacket and hung it up on a hook by the door.

"Well?" asked Casino impatiently.

"We were acquitted again," said Actor. "Now we must decide what we are going to do."

"I'm for stayin' here," said Casino.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the morning," suggested Actor. "After we have all slept."

That was agreeable to all of them. They went upstairs except for Actor. He waited until they had gone before going to tap on Garrison's bedroom door. The door opened a crack and Duchess's eyes peered around. Seeing who it was, she opened the door. The woman was wearing a filmy nightgown. She walked back to the bed and climbed in beside a reclining Garrison.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Acquittal."

Garrison eyed his second, and friend. "And what are all of you going to do?"

Actor shook his head. "I don't know. We will discuss it in the morning." He looked at Garrison. "Carter will most likely go back. It will be easier for him. Kelly is going back to France. If we decide not to return, Teresa will come here to get you."

"You know it has to be all or nothing," said Craig.

"Oh, we are very aware of that," affirmed the con man. He looked at the couple and gave a slight bow. "I will leave you two in peace now."

"Thank you for getting in touch with Terry," said Craig.

"And have a good night's sleep," said Kat, wrinkling her nose at him.

With a crooked grin, the con man let himself out of the bedroom. Knowing the condition of the Garrison's hip, Actor sincerely doubted the two would do anything more than sleep together. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as he well knew.

GGGGG

This time, Terry was up and on the phone in Craig's office at six o'clock, calling Major Richards. It wasn't a surprise the commando officer was already in his office.

"And what did Actor say?" asked the Major.

"Another week before Craig is ready to travel," said Terry.

"Are the men coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," said Terry. "They haven't discussed it. At the least it will be Carter and Craig. Kelly is going back to France."

"The size of the plane will be determined by how many men."

Terry glanced up at the door to see her father standing there. She ignored him. "If it's Craig and Carter," she said. "I'll go in to help Carter with Craig."

"Now would you like to tell me just where they are?" Richards' tone was wry.

"Zurich."

"Ah, Zurich. A lovely town."

"I wouldn't know," said Terry. "I've never been there. This is what Actor recommended." She outlined what the con man had said.

Major Richards wrote some notes to himself. "So, if it is just the three of you, a small plane will get you from Zurich to Cairo. If it is all of them, then a Dakota can handle both legs. Let me know when you hear anything definite."

"Yes, Sir," said Terry. He father was there so she wasn't about to call the British officer by his first name.

GGGGG

The next morning, the men went into the dining room to be out of hearing range of Garrison. They sat down at the table and all of them exchanged looks.

"Is this tribunal stuff gonna keep happening, Actor?" asked Chief.

"You know it is," scoffed the safecracker.

"Probably, but not necessarily," added the con man. "Teresa said the officers seemed to realize it was a waste of time. It might be harder for anyone to file charges against us again."

Goniff looked worriedly at Actor. "Wot are they going to do with us if we go back?"

Actor cocked his head in a shrug. "Probably what they always do when the Warden is incapacitated. Send us in under the guise of Teresa being in charge. And then we go back to what we have been doing."

Casino slouched in his chair with one arm hooked over the back. "I don' know. I don't trust them. What's wrong with here?"

"And what would you do, Casino? You don't speak any of the languages. Your Italian is passable, but not fluent. What would you do? Start robbing banks, cheating in casinos? I have worked cons here before, but this is a small country and I always came in, worked the con, and got out. It would be a matter of time before you found yourself in jail or dead."

Carter leaned forward, forearms on the table. "I'm going back. I want that parole. I want to be free to go wherever I want and not have to look over my shoulder."

Casino twisted his head to turn a caustic eye on the other con man. "Well, you can do that. You can go back to Johnson and his team. No problem for you."

Chief looked down at the blade that was almost always in his hand and said quietly, "I want that parole too. Warden took a chance gettin' me out of prison. I ain't backin' out on him."

"This has to be unanimous or it won't work," Actor reminded them. "Goniff?"

The pickpocket shrugged. "The odds are about the same as always there. An' they don't sound too bloody good here. I'm for goin' back."

Now they all looked at Casino. The cracksman looked at each of them, and said sourly, "I'm outnumbered. If I say no, I'll never hear the end of it from you crumbs. I'm in."

Actor informed the Lieutenant of their decision. The look of relief on Garrison's face was open and priceless. The Italian had to grin. At least it was a short distance back to the city from the chateau.

GGGGG

Terry was up to her elbows in dishwater when the telephone rang. She grabbed the towel and ran to get the phone before her father did. She was just in time to hear him say into the phone a rather dubious 'Mansion.'

The older man listened. "Hello, Actor. Yes, she's here."

Terry grabbed the phone from her father. "Actor? What did you guys decide?" She paused at his reply and screamed "Yes! Oh, I love you! All of you!"

"Yes, well, I believe you've broken my eardrum," Actor complained with a big grin.

"That's all right. You have another one."

"Teresa, that was bad."

"Sorry . . ." She stopped herself in time, so she didn't call him 'Sweetheart' in front of her father. "I'll let Major Richards know so he can set up the transport."

"I will call you back the day after tomorrow for the schedule. That is if I am able to hear again."

"Sorry, Actor," Terry apologized with just the right amount of contriteness.

"I doubt that." He chuckled.

"What do you want for dinner when you get back?"

Now he laughed. "I would like mushroom chicken, but I am sure the others would prefer pork chops. Anything you make is fine." His face crinkled into an expression of confusion. "Are we married, discussing dinner?"

Now Terry laughed. "Can you see that ever happening?"

"No offense, _cara,_ but no."

"Oh, go back to your safe house," she said in mock disgust.

"I'll call you in a couple days."

"Talk to you later then."

She hung up and when her father started to speak, she held up a finger to stop him and dialed Major Richards' number.

"Kevin? Terry. Better make that a Dakota. Let me know when." She listened. "Thank you, Sir." And she hung up.

"Kevin?"

GGGGG

Breakfast was being put on the dining room table. She had managed to get enough eggs from the chickens to make real scrambled eggs for all of the men. The last of the toast had just finished and she was carrying it out when the car horn sounded one blast, not the usual one and three for wounded.

Terry trotted to open the front door and moved back to stand by the stairs. Will Garrison was standing in the door way to his son's office, watching.

The first one bouncing in was Goniff with his big grin. "'Ello, Love!"

Terry no longer cared what her father thought and ran forward to be enveloped in a big hug and receive a sound kiss from the Cockney. "Oh Goniff, it's good to have you home again, Mate!"

"I think it's good to be 'ome."

Chief came in next, carrying a wooden cane. He glanced at the somber man in the office doorway and then looked at the woman.

"Hi, Little Brother," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Little Sister," he replied with a crack of a smile.

"No hug?" Terry said with feigned disappointment.

The smile turned to a grin and Chief held his arms open. She moved into his embrace.

"Welcome home," Terry whispered into his ear, before sneaking a kiss on his cheek. Chief hugged her hard and stepped back, not looking at but aware of the older man watching him.

"Breakfast is on the table," she said.

"Good on you!" said Goniff. "I'm 'alf starved to death."

"Leave some for everybody else," warned the Indian.

All that got was a humph as the slight man headed for the dining room.

"Where's Craig and the other two?" asked Terry worriedly, glancing at the cane.

"Actor and Casino are carrying him up. That last morphine made him a little wobbly."

Terry nodded and took the cane. "Go eat before there isn't anything left."

Chief was happy to step away from the watchful eye of the old man.

"I can walk," objected Garrison from the landing.

"You can walk when you have your cane and are inside the house," said Actor's voice firmly.

"I'm fine!"

"Sure, you are, Babe."

Terry's face broke into a laughing grin. They came through the door sideways, carrying the Lieutenant in a chair hold. Terry stepped forward and gave her brother his cane as the men set him on his feet.

"Hey, Sis," said Craig, with a one-armed hug. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Brother."

Garrison's attention turned to the man approaching him. "Hello, Sir."

"I'm your father, not your commanding officer. Try Dad," said Will.

Craig wondered if maybe they had given him too much morphine and glanced toward his sister, who shrugged. Next thing he knew, the old man had a hand behind his neck in as much of a hug as he had ever received from their father.

Casino walked quickly forward and grabbed Terry, lifting her off her feet in a tight hug and giving her a big kiss on the lips. "Hey, Babe, I missed you!"

"Sure, you did. Casino, put me down! You're squashing me!"

"Casino . . .' warned Garrison.

Terry pulled her head back and grinned insincerely at the safecracker. He set her on her feet. "Go eat," she said.

He turned and began to walk toward the dining room. Terry's booted foot connected with his backside.

"'Course I don't know why I missed you," he added.

Actor had closed the front door and was standing just in front of it, watching Teresa turn toward him. Hazel eyes locked with green ones. Actor watched the corners of Teresa's mouth tip up in a small smile as she took a step forward.

"Mr. Borghese!"

The mask slipped in place over Actor's features and the smile disappeared as Teresa turned and walked toward the kitchen.

A twin bed had been retrieved from the off-limits side of the house and placed in Garrison's office so he would not have to climb the stairs until he was ready. The couch had been moved to the end of the hall beside the storeroom. After breakfast, Craig had been made comfortable in his office and the others had gone to their rooms to sleep until supper.

General Garrison had already taken some of that raw intel and made himself quite comfortable in Actor's chair.

Terry kept herself in the kitchen cooking up a feast from ingredients which had cost her a small fortune from her Black Market sellers. She doubted there would be leftovers, but if there was it would be a good thing.

The men straggled downstairs in late afternoon. Goniff and Casino sat at the table with their games of solitaire. Chief was sitting in the window, watching the rain fall steadily. When Actor came down, he paused and took in the General ensconced in his chair. He glanced at the Indian who was watching him. Chief gave a slight tilt of his head toward his empty chair and Actor mouthed a thank you to him before sitting down.

Supper was a surprise. Not only were there pork chops, but also mushroom chicken. The men dug in heartily. Afterwards, they all went back into the common room and Craig brought out glasses and coffee cups with a bottle of bourbon. After having a drink with his men, and they were his men and his friends now, Craig hobbled into his office with his father to talk and answer the myriad of questions the older man had.

Actor glanced around and got up, wandering back into the kitchen where Teresa was just finishing putting away the washed dishes. She looked up with a smile when Actor walked up and put an arm around her.

"Teresa, that was a marvelous welcome home dinner you prepared," he said.

"Glad you liked it," she said, wondering at the odd tone of his voice.

"However, I would like to speak with you in our office," Actor continued. "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Terry wiped her hands on the towel draped over her shoulder and tossed it on the table.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

Actor guided her back toward the common room and the library. "Oh, merely about privacy, respect for other people's belongings and possessions."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Terry asked puzzled.

"In our office."

The men watched the two walk into the library, where the door was firmly closed. They waited a few seconds.

"It was what?" The loud exclamation came through the door and apparently the walls.

The three cons exchanged looks and laughed. Garrison hobbled around his desk with his cane to lean against the doorjamb and watch the door to the library. A grin split his face.


End file.
